HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie
by Miss-Black
Summary: euh.. c`est différent: y`a tout le reste de l`histoire dans ce chapitre parce que.. vous verrez en le lisant.***** chapitres 8 à 48 + l`épilogue********** laissez moi des REVIEWS s.v.p. !!!!!!:)
1. l`invitation de Ron

Harry Potter et le mystère de la chouette effraie  
  
Chapitre 1 : l'invitation de Ron  
  
Tout commence au 4, Privet Drive, en fin de journée, un samedi ensoleillé en ce début du mois d'août.  
  
"- Harry ! Téléphone ! cria la voix de l'oncle Vernon, un homme massif à la moustache impressionnante, depuis l'entrée.  
  
- J'arrive ! répondit Harry, en dévalant l'escalier. Oui ? ajouta-t- il en prenant le combiné.  
  
- Salut Harry ! lança la voix de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Désolé d'avoir a utilisé le félétone, mais Coq n'était pas là ! Bon, je voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir à la maison pour le reste des vacances, jusqu'à la rentrée ! Dumbledore a donné son accord ! On viendrait te prendre après-demain, vers 17h00 ! Tu penses que... !  
  
- Je vais voir et j't'enverrai Hedwige avec ma réponse, d'accord ! l'interrompit Harry, tandis que son oncle venait lui rappeler que le téléphone n'était pas gratuit. Allez, salut !"  
  
Harry, remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre, jugeant préférable d'attendre un peu pour parler de cette invitation à son oncle, qui détestait plus que tout que des amis de Harry appelle chez lui.  
  
En effet, les Dursley, des Moldus (personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magiques) détestaient tout ce qui touchait à la magie ! Si bien que Harry n'était vraiment pas le bienvenue chez eux, mais pour son plus grand malheur, les Dursley étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie. Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de 15 ans, pouvait paraître pour un adolescent quelconque, avec ses yeux verts, ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front. C'était cette cicatrice, et les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait eu qui rendaient Harry différent des autres. En effet, alors qu'il avait tout juste un an, le plus puissant mage noir de l'époque, Lord Voldemort, était arrivé, un soir, chez James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Voldemort avait d'abord tué son père, puis sa mère. Mais, voulant, enfin, tuer Harry, le sort que lui avait lancé le sorcier avait ricoché et avait heurté Voldemort, le réduisant à presque rien et lui supprimant ses pouvoirs. Harry s'en tira sans autre blessure que cette mince cicatrice sur le front, et finit chez les Dursley, dont sa tante avait toujours reniée sa soeur, la mère de Harry, faisant semblant d'être fille unique. Depuis ce jour où il était arrivé chez les Dursley, son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley n'avaient cessés de le tyranniser, espérant qu'il ne découvrirait jamais ses pouvoirs. Harry avait eu la plus grande surprise de sa vie, quand le jour de ses onze ans, un demi-géant nommé Hagrid, Garde-chasse et professeur à Poudlard, lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devrait étudier dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Il fut ainsi plongé dans le monde de la sorcellerie, où il découvrit, à son plus grand étonnement, qu'il était connut de tous comme étant celui qui avait anéantit Voldemort qui avait semé la terreur, pendant ses douze ans de règne.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait donc à commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor (l'une des quatre maisons de l'école) avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron, issu d'une famille de sorcier, était peu familier avec les techniques Moldus d'où "félétone" et non "téléphone". Hermione, elle, étant issue d'une famille de Moldus, n'avait pas ce problème, et était de plus, la meilleure élève de l'école. Un mois encore le séparait du jour de la rentrée, fixée au premier septembre, comme le lui rappelait la lettre de Poudlard, qu'il avait reçut deux jours plus tôt.  
  
Harry, assis sur son lit, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chambre, son bureau, recouvert de parchemins et ses différents livres de cours et grimoires, la cage près de la fenêtre (où Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige, somnolait) la vieille valise où était rangée la plupart de ses affaires de sorcellerie, notamment sa baguette magique, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père, son Éclair de feu, le balai de course le plus efficace, ses robes de sorciers de l'année précédente,... En bref, tout ce que les Dursley ne supportaient pas.  
  
Harry soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait convaincre son oncle de le laisser partir chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, dévala l'escalier et s'approcha de son oncle, assis dans le salon, occupé à lire le journal. Harry hésita un instant, prit une grande inspiration et s'élança :  
  
"- Oncle Vernon ? commença-t-il.  
  
- Que veux-tu encore ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru, toujours caché derrière son journal.  
  
- Euh...est-ce que je pourrais aller chez Ron pour le reste des vacances ? demanda Harry précipitamment.  
  
- Et pourquoi te laisserai-je y aller ? s'enquit son oncle, indifférent.  
  
- Bon, tant pis ! Si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je vais remonter dans ma chambre ! Je dois écrire, à Sirius, tu sais, mon parrain !"  
  
A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon abaissa soudainement son journal et fixa Harry avec une expression effrayée sur son visage violacé. Harry avait touché la corde sensible. En effet, pour les Moldus, et la plupart des sorciers, Sirius était un dangereux criminel, en fuite. Harry n'avait pas trouvé utile d'expliquer aux Dursley qu'il était innocent et qu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis. Harry avait découvert l'existence de son parrain, à la fin de sa troisième année à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait un peu faciliter la vie, chez les Dursleys ces derniers temps.  
  
"- Tu...tu va lui écrire ? parvint à articuler l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Bien sûr ! assura Harry, d'une voix tranquille. Alors, j'peux aller chez les Weasley ?  
  
- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment son oncle, effrayé.  
  
- Merci !" lança Harry, en se ruant vers l'escalier.  
  
Ayant refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à son ami.  
  
"Ron,  
  
LES MOLDUS SONT D'ACCORD !! Curieusement, je n'ai eu aucun mal à les convaincre... !  
  
Vivement après-demain ! Au fait, vous comptez venir comme la dernière fois ? En tout cas, depuis votre arrivée fracassante, l'année dernière, mon oncle a préféré ne pas remettre le feu électrique ! Bon, à après-demain !  
  
Harry."  
  
Satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit, Harry plia le parchemin et donna la lettre à sa chouette qui sortit aussitôt par la fenêtre. Harry suivit, un petit moment, des yeux, le vol d'Hedwige puis retourna à son bureau pour continuer ses devoirs.  
  
"- Viens manger ! retentit la voix de la tante Pétunia, quelques heures plus tard.  
  
- J'arrive !" soupira Harry, s'attendant au pire, pour ce repas. 


	2. Le reportage

Chapitre 2 : Le reportage  
  
Comme Harry s'y attendait, le dîner n'avait pas été des plus merveilleux. Ce soir-là, après avoir mangé quelques choux de bruxelles et deux-trois branches de brocolis, Harry était sortit faire ses corvées quotidiennes. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, son oncle lui avait imposé quelques petits travaux, et cela, tout au long de l'été. Ainsi, tous les soirs, Harry devait sortir les poubelles dehors et arroser les plantes ce qui, d'après l'oncle Vernon, ne pouvait pas être fait pendant la journée. Or la tante Pétunia avait une grande collection de plante dans le jardin, notamment son impressionnant massif de Bégonias qui faisait sa fierté, en plus de Dudley.  
  
Alors, ce soir-là, Harry regagna la maison, épuisé et courbaturé. Il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre quand un bruit dans le salon attira son attention. L'adolescent soupira en constatant, une fois dans le salon, que la télévision était restée allumée. Harry soupçonna Dudley d'avoir, par pure paresse, négliger de l'éteindre, après le feuilleton débile que Dudley regardait tous les samedis soirs, avant le journal télévisé. Harry allait éteindre le poste quand un reportage attira son attention. L'adolescent monta le volume du poste.  
  
"...Cet après-midi, au dessus d'Oxford, provoquant un vif émoi parmi les habitants. Sur place, notre envoyé spécial Philippe Noyer."  
  
Le studio disparut pour laisser place à deux hommes. En arrière-plan, Harry distinguait des gens qui paraissaient effrayés et qui discutaient avec animation. Le premier, armé d'un micro parlait.  
  
"...Grâce au caméscope de ce jeune touriste français, en visite de famille, voici en exclusivité, quelques images de l'évènement qui a, vers les alentours de deux heures !"  
  
Le petit film du touriste succéda aux deux hommes. Harry sursauta en reconnaissant le phénomène. La "chose" ressemblait à une tête de mort verte et un serpent qui jaillissait de sa bouche, comme une langue. Ce symbole, dépourvu de sens pour des Moldus, était plus que familier aux sorciers, et surtout à Harry, qui l'année précédente avait eu l'occasion de découvrir ce curieux signe et son effet sur les sorciers.  
  
"Oh non ! La Marque des Ténèbres !" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du poste.  
  
En effet, la Marque des Ténèbres était le symbole de Voldemort, et signe de reconnaissance de ses partisans. En effet, Voldemort avait gravé cette marque par le feu sur le bras gauche de chaque Mangemort, ce qui était leur signe de ralliement. De plus, les Mangemorts faisaient apparaître, au temps de son règne, cette marque, chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un. C'était pourquoi, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres suscitait la terreur chez la communauté des Sorciers mais aussi, même sans en comprendre la raison, des Moldus.  
  
Il reporta son attention à la télévision où les deux hommes étaient revenus.  
  
"- ...plus sur ce curieux phénomène, monsieur Desonge ?  
  
- Il n'a pas duré très longtemps. Vingt minutes, tout au plus et il a disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, comme s'il avait été effacé du ciel. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais une chose aussi bizarre, dans le ciel. Mais personne ne sais ce que c'est !  
  
- Certaines personnes disent qu'il s'agirait d'une blague d'un petit plaisantin, ou d'un feu d'artifice particulièrement ingénieux. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'était trop long pour un feu d'artifice et complètement irréalisable. Cette apparition pourrait tout autant être magique, qui sait ?"  
  
Harry éteignit le poste, et remonta dans sa chambre, préoccupé. Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie n'avait-il pas étouffé l'affaire ? Et pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres était-elle réapparue aujourd'hui, chez les Moldus ? Et surtout, ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry c'est que, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Que Voldemort avait repris des forces, plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait. Y avait-il eu de nouvelles victimes du règne sanguinaire de Voldemort où cette apparition subite de la Marque des Ténèbres était-elle juste un avertissement, une mise en garde, pour rappeler à tous, le retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
De retour dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et passa de longues heures, étendus sur son lit, les yeux au plafond, à réfléchir à cet évènement.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par l'oncle Vernon qui frappa sans ménagement à sa porte.  
  
"- Debout ! hurla-t-il, tu as du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui !  
  
- Oui, oui ! marmonna Harry en se levant, se rappelant qu'il devait repeindre les volets et tondre la pelouse. Vivement demain, que je parte chez les Weasley !"  
  
C'est dans la joie à l'idée de quitter plus tôt que prévu les Dursley, que Harry descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, dans la cuisine.  
  
Après avoir mangé un yaourt allégé, l'adolescent, sortit dans le jardin pour faire ses corvées.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, il venait de ranger la tondeuse dans le garage, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hedwige, avec une lettre de Ron. Dès que Harry eut récupéré le mot, Hedwige regagna aussitôt, par la fenêtre ouverte, la chambre de son maître tandis que l'adolescent prenait connaissance du mot.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Nous avons vu, ce matin, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue hier au dessus d'Oxford. Maman veut absolument qu'on aille te chercher au plus tôt. Donc, on viendra te prendre aujourd'hui, vers treize heures. Attend-nous dans ton salon.  
  
A tout de suite !  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry sourit et rangea le papier dans sa poche. Il n'aurait pas à repeindre les volets, au moins.  
  
Ayant regagné, discrètement, sa chambre, Harry avait profité du retour d'Hedwige, pour l'envoyer porter une lettre à Sirius. 


	3. Le Terrier

**** Pour les reviews, voir à la fin. (****  
  
1 Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier  
  
"Alors, ils viennent te prendre quand ?"  
  
Après le déjeuner (épinards et fromage blanc), Harry était passé dans le salon, en attendant l'arrivée des Weasley, où son oncle relisait son journal.  
  
"- Dans une demi-heure, et comme la dernière fois ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Quuuooooiiii ?" rugit l'Oncle Vernon, en jetant un oeil à sa montre.  
  
Il sursauta, sortit précipitamment de la pièce, en souvenir de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, et s'enferma dans la cuisine avec Dudley et la Tante Pétunia. Il revint deux minutes plus tard.  
  
"Et qu'ils ne s'attardent pas !" hurla-t-il à Harry, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la cuisine.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Harry, monta dans sa chambre, pour descendre ses affaires dans le salon.  
  
"- Ah, enfin ! On commençait à se demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu en route ! lança une voix familière, quand Harry revint dans le salon, traînant sa valise.  
  
- Ron ? Vous êtes déjà là ?" s'exclama Harry, avec étonnement, en s'adressant à un des trois garçons roux, debout devant la cheminée, accompagnés de leur père.  
  
Ron, adossé contre le mur, le visage criblé de taches de rousseurs, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille, eux aussi scolarisés à Poudlard et qui y commencerait, cette année, leur septième et dernière année, à Gryffondor et batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Leur père travaillait au ministère de la Magie, au bureau de détournement de l'artisanat Moldus et était passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux Moldus. Exceptionnellement, il ne s'intéressait pas à tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon.  
  
"- Ben, à priori, oui ! répliqua Fred.  
  
- Eh ! Où est ton cousin, Harry ? demanda Georges, les yeux pétillants.  
  
- Dans la cuisine, avec ses parents !  
  
- Ah ! Dommage ! Et où est Hedwige ?" demanda Fred, apercevant la cage vide de la chouette.  
  
Harry adressa un regard entendu à Ron. Pour tous, excepté Harry et ses amis et le directeur de Poudlard, Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, était considéré comme un dangereux meurtrier, en fuite. En public, Harry et ses amis le surnommaient Sniffle.  
  
"- Te voilà bien curieux tout d'un coup ! se moqua Harry. Elle est de corvée courrier !  
  
- Bon, faudrait peut-être penser à y aller ! intervint Mr Weasley. Les Moldus vont finir par venir dans le salon !  
  
- Mouais ! Mais, papa, si j'étais toi, j'm'inquièterai pas trop pour ça ! Ils risquent pas de vouloir nous revoir, après le coup des Pralines- Longue-Langue ! rigola Fred, jetant un regard de connivence à son jumeau.  
  
- Et tu es fier de ça, en plus ! s'énerva son père. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ces Moldus feront confiance à des sorciers, si on n'arrête pas de leurs faire des farces ! Bon, on y va, ou votre mère va finir par venir voir ce qu'on fabrique ! ajouta-t-il, sans doute peu désireux de risquer de se retrouver face à face avec les Dursley, sûrement à cause de l'incident des Pralines-Longue-Langue et du salon dévasté. Incendio !" lança-t-il, pointant sa baguette magique vers la cheminée où un feu ardent s'alluma aussitôt.  
  
"- Fred, tu passe en premier ! ordonna Mr Weasley à un des jumeaux, après avoir jeté, dans le feu, de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- D'accord ! accepta Fred en se dirigeant vers le foyer aux flammes verte émeraude. Le Terrier ! annonça-t-il avant de pénétrer dans les flammes.  
  
- Georges, vas-y avec les affaires de Harry !  
  
- Pas de problème, p'pa ! assura Georges, prenant aussitôt la valise de Harry et la cage vide. Le Terrier ! ajouta-t-il à son tour en s'enfonçant dans le foyer.  
  
- Harry, Ron, allez-y tous les deux, ensemble ! continua Mr Weasley en se tournant vers eux.  
  
- OK ! Viens Harry ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, suivit par Harry, qui ôta, par précaution, ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche. Le Terrier !" s'exclamèrent-ils avant de disparaître dans les flammes.  
  
Après une brève balade en spirale, les deux amis ralentirent et finirent leur course devant l'âtre de la cheminée, dans la cuisine des Weasley où, Mrs Weasley, une femme, un peu dodue et bienveillante s'affairait près de l'évier.  
  
"- Bonjour, Harry ! le salua-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être, chez les Dursley ! répondit Harry, remettant ses lunettes. Merci pour les petits pâtés et les Fondants, ils étaient délicieux !  
  
- Mais, c'était tout naturel ! On n'allait pas te laisser mourir de faim chez ces Moldus ! Fred et Georges ont déjà monté tes affaires !  
  
- Harry, on va faire un tour dans le jardin ? proposa alors Ron.  
  
- Si tu veux !" accepta Harry, suivant Ron, qui sortit par la porte de derrière.  
  
Arrivés dans la coure, ils aperçurent un chat orangé (appartenant à Hermione), aux pattes arquées et au faciès aplati, somnolant sur le banc en pierre près de l'entrée.  
  
"- Salut Pattenrond ! lança Harry au chat qui ouvrit, paresseusement les yeux, avant de les refermer presque immédiatement. Hermione est déjà rentrée de Bulgarie ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
  
- Non ! Mais, elle a demandé à ma mère si on pouvait garder Pattenrond ici, pendant les vacances ! lança Ron. J'espère qu'elle profite bien de son Viktor ! ajouta-t-il, sarcastiquement.  
  
- Arrête, jaloux ! le taquina Harry. En plus, c'est grâce à l'amitié entre Hermione et Krum, que tu as pu avoir son autographe !  
  
  
  
- D'accord ! Mais admet qu'elle a beaucoup de chance ! Je ne connais personne qui a déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer dans la maison du plus grand attrapeur du monde !"  
  
Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch, était, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, venu à Poudlard, et avait un faible pour Hermione, qui avait accepté d'être sa cavalière, lors du bal de Noël. Il l'avait, par la suite, invitée à venir passer chez vacances chez lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté, au plus grand dépit de Ron.  
  
  
  
Éléa : merci pour ton review, voici la suite, j`espère que tu l`appréciera !  
  
Merci aux autres qui lissent aussi mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews. 


	4. La carte

disclaimer : les perso appartiennent à J.K.Rowling  
  
l`histoire à Cécilia  
  
Pour les reviews, voir à la fin………  
  
Chapitre 4 : La Carte du Maraudeur.  
  
"- Tes autres frères ne sont pas là ? demanda Harry, changeant de sujet.  
  
- Non ! Percy est au ministère, Bill est à Gringott et Charlie est partit donné un coup de main à un de ses amis qui avait un problème avec des dragons, en Norvège ! expliqua Ron. Eh regarde ça !" s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Harry, obéissant à Ron, aperçut une chouette effraie, voleter vers eux. L'animal, blanc sur le ventre et roux, tirant sur le doré, sur le dos, vint alors se percher sur l'épaule de Harry et attendit patiemment qu'il lui eut enlever la lettre qu'elle portait, avant de repartir dans le ciel bleu et sans nuage.  
  
Harry et Ron, allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de Pattenrond, pendant que Harry ouvrait l'enveloppe qui ne contenait qu'un simple parchemin, vierge.  
  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, surpris.  
  
"- Harry ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. C'est la Carte du Maraudeur !  
  
- Mais, c'est impossible ! remarqua Harry, perplexe. Je t'ai dit que c'était "Maugrey" qui l'avait prit et que, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'est certainement pas en état de me renvoyer ça !  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! coupa Ron. Tu as ta baguette ?  
  
- Elle est dans ma valise ! On va la chercher ?" proposa Harry, en se levant.  
  
Tous les deux, ayant traversés la cuisine, montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, sous le grenier. Dans la petite pièce, dont la couleur orange des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch, l'équipe préférée de Ron, dominait. Coq, le minuscule hibou de Ron, pépiait gaiement, voletant dans sa cage.  
  
"- Tais-toi un peu, Coq ! lui ordonna Ron, pendant que Harry, ayant ouvert sa valise, en sortit sa baguette magique.  
  
- Allons-y ! marmonna Harry, en prenant le parchemin. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !" récita-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, des mots écrits à l'encre verte apparurent sur le parchemin : "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR" précédants une carte détaillée de Poudlard et ses passages secrets.  
  
"- Méfait accompli ! murmura alors Harry, pour rendre, à nouveau, la carte vierge. Je me demande bien qui me la renvoyée ! s'étonna-t-il, surpris, en rangeant le parchemin dans la valise.  
  
- Peut-être Dumbledore ! suggéra Ron.  
  
- Non, ça m'étonnerai ! Si il avait su ce qu'était cette carte, il ne me l'aurait certainement pas rendue !  
  
- Bah, après tout, on s'en fiche de savoir qui te l'a envoyé, du moment que tu l'a récupéré, c'est tout ce qui compte ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Mouais ! Tu as sûrement raison ! concéda Harry, encore sceptique. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
- Je sais pas ! On pourrai peut-être faire un match de Quidditch ! proposa Ron.  
  
- Avec seulement deux joueurs dans chaque équipe, je n'appelle pas ça un match !  
  
- Ouais ! Bon, une bataille explosive alors ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! accepta Harry. Au fait, où est Ginny ? demanda-t- il, réalisant qu'il pas encore aperçu la seule soeur de Ron.  
  
- Elle passe la nuit chez une de ses copines de classe, si j'ai bien compris !" répondit Ron, en sortant de son placard, un jeu de carte un peu roussis.  
  
Ils en étaient à leurs sixième partie quand la voix de Mrs Weasley retentit dans l'escalier.  
  
"- Fred, Georges, Ron, Harry ! A table !  
  
- On arrive, m'man ! lança Ron en lâchant ses cartes qui explosèrent en touchant le plancher. De toute façon, tu allais encore gagner !" ajouta- t-il, à l'adresse de Harry, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.  
  
  
  
Merci à Popov pour ton review  
  
Merci à Cécilia aussi, je continue le plus vite possible…..  
  
Merci aussi aux autres qui prennent le temps de la lire, un petit effort et appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche et laissez un rrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwww !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse

Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l`histoire appartient à Cécilia.  
  
Note : juste comme ça, j`ai hate d`être rendue au chapitre `` L`adieu``.  
  
Merci à Cécilia encore une fois, continue la suite et s.t.p. peux tu arranger l`autre histoire, elle marche po…..  
  
Merci à SaraLou, toi aussi continue ta fic, elle est géniale!!!!!!  
  
Maintenant, voici, le chapitre 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
Le mois d'août s'écoula rapidement. Harry profitait pleinement d'être loin des Dursley. Fred et Georges leurs montrèrent leurs nouvelles inventions (ils étaient particulièrement doués pour les Farces et Attrapes en tout genre, à la plus grande fureur de leur mère). Charlie, Bill et Ginny, restant au terrier pendant la plus grande partie du mois d'août, ils purent faire quelques petits match de Quidditch, dans le verger. La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, les Weasley emmenèrent Harry au chemin de traverse, une partie de Londres inaccessible aux Moldus, pour faire leurs achats scolaire. "- Franchement, Gringott ne change jamais ! soupira Fred, alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque de Gringott. Toujours les mêmes gobelins, les mêmes wagonnets... ! - C'est bon, on a compris !" le coupa Ron, agacé. Gringott, la seule banque des Sorciers du monde, était en effet dirigé par des Gobelins, des créatures étranges et peu respectueuses mais très sérieuses dans leur travail. Harry, accompagnant Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron, en avait profité pour remplir sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises en cuivre (la monnaie des sorciers) dans son coffre où une petite fortune, héritée de ses parents, y était enfermée. Harry, était toujours un peu gêné, en présence des Weasley, qui étaient assez pauvres. Mais, cette année, à priori, ils avaient gagnés un peu plus d'argent ( Maintenant, quatre membres de leur famille travaillaient, dont Mr Weasley et Percy qui avaient des postes au Ministère de la Magie ). "- Bien, les enfants, je vous laisse faire vos achats tous seuls ! décida Mrs Weasley. On se retrouve sur la terrasse du glacier, vers... 17h00 ! D'accord ? - D'accord ! répondirent en choeur les jumeaux, Harry et Ron. - Bon ! Et soyez sage !" ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention de Fred et Georges, en s'éloignant avec Ginny. Harry et Ron, cheminèrent sur la longue route pavée, envahie par la foule, et bordée de magasins en tout genre. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la librairie "Fleury et Bott". "- Bonjour à vous ! les salua le libraire, quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Elèves de Poudlard, je suppose ! - Euh oui ! répondit Ron. On pourrait avoir le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau cinq, le Manuel de Métamorphose pour sorciers intermédiaires et Lutter contre les forces du mal !" énuméra Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa liste, tandis que le libraire s'affairairait dans les rayonnages. Vingt minutes plus tard, sortant de Fleury et Bott avec leurs nouveaux livres, les deux amis mirent le cap vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter de madame Guipure. "- Maintenant que j'ai plus d'argent de poche, je vais enfin pouvoir m'acheter des nouvelles robes, au lieu de récupérer celles de mes frères ! s'enthousiasma Ron, en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. - Ouais ! Et en plus, cette année, on n'a pas besoin de robe de soirée ! remarqua Harry, parcourant du regard sa liste de fourniture ! Eh, après, il faudra que j'aille faire un tour chez l'apothicaire, pour racheter des ingrédients ! - Moi aussi !" Une heure plus tard, les deux amis avaient finis la plupart de leurs achat. A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers l'animalerie, Ron devant acheter du Miamhibou pour Coq. "Ron ! Harry !" les interpella quelqu'un alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique. Se retournant, les deux amis aperçurent Hermione Granger, une adolescente aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui venait à leur rencontre. "- Salut Hermione ! lui lança Harry quand elle les rejoignit. Tu as passée de bonnes vacances ? - Excellente ! J'ai pris pleins de photo ! C'est génial la Bulga... !" Elle s'interrompit en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui gardait les yeux vers le sol et faisant semblant d'ignorer Hermione. Celle-ci, préféra aussitôt changer de sujet. "- J'ai vu que la Marque des Ténèbres était réapparue pendant les vacances au-dessus d'Oxford ! J'aurai bien aimé vous écrire pour prendre des nouvelles, mais bon, je n'avais pas de hibou... ! - Si tu voulais vraiment nous écrire, pourquoi tu n'as pas demander à ton Vicky s'il pouvait te prêter le sien, il doit en avoir un quand même ! s'écria soudain Ron. - Ne l'appelle pasVicky ! s'emporta aussitôt Hermione. - Arrêtez vos gamineries, tous les deux ! les coupa Harry. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputer sur ce sujet. Hermione à le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut quand même ! - Ouais ! Ouais ! Bien sûr ! marmonna Ron. Excuse moi Hermione ! - Au fait, comment va Pattenrond ? demanda-t- elle. - Très bien ! De toute façon, tu devais venir dormir à la maison, ce soir, non ? Ben tu pourras le récupérer ! assura Ron. Une chose est sûre, il s'est bien amusé avec les gnomes du jardin. - Hum ! Vous avez achetez toutes vos affaires ? - Oui ! répondit Harry. On allait faire un tour au magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch ! Et toi ? - Bien sûr ! Au fait, j'ai croisée ta mère, Ron et elle m'a dit ne vous rappelez le rendez-vous fixé à 17h00 ! - Et il est quelle heure ? demanda Ron. - 16h45 ! répliqua Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Euh ! On aurait interêt à y aller ! La boutique de Florant Fortarôme, c'est pas tout près ! - Mouais ! Bon, ben on ira voir le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch une autre fois !" bougonna Ron, en se mettant en route, avec Harry et Hermione, en direction du seul magasin de glace du chemin de Traverse. Après que Mrs Weasley eut payée une glace à ses enfants, Harry et Hermione, ils reprirent tous la poudre de cheminette, pour rentrer au Terrier, où Mrs Weasley partit directement préparer le repas pour le soir, tandis que Hermione partait à la recherche de Pattenrond, et que Ron et Harry montaient dans la chambre de Ron, pour préparer leurs valises. 


	6. Un nouveau préfet

Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau préfet  
  
"- Les enfants, à table ! les appela Mrs Weasley, depuis la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard.  
  
- On arrive !" crièrent, en choeur, Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui les avait rejoints, Pattenrond dans les bras.  
  
Ils quittèrent rapidement la chambre, laissant Coq faire le clown dans sa cage et Pattenrond endormi sur le lit de Fred (les jumeaux dormant avec Ron et Harry pendant que Charlie et Bill occupaient leur chambre).  
  
"- Ah, vous trois ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Vous pourriez mettre la table ? On mangera dehors ce soir ! Cette cuisine est beaucoup trop petite pour contenir onze personnes !  
  
- M'man, papa et Percy rentre à quelle heure ? se renseigna Ron, alors qu'il prenait une pile d'assiette dans un buffet.  
  
- Normalement, ils ne devraient pas tarder !" répondit Mrs Weasley, jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de grand-mère qui occupait un coin de la pièce.  
  
Harry aimait bien cette horloge, qui avait neuf aiguilles, une pour chaque membres de la famille Weasley. Et, à la place des chiffres, on pouvait voir différentes inscriptions, comme : "A l'école", "A la maison", "Au travail", "En déplacement", "En prison", "Perdu", "A l'hôpital" ou "En danger de mort". Sept des aiguilles étaient pointées sur "A la maison", tandis que celles de Mr Weasley et Percy étaient encore sur "Au travail".  
  
"Ah là là ! soupira Mrs Weasley. Ca faisait longtemps que Arthur n'a pas eu à travailler le week-end ! Mais, vu les circonstances, c'est tout naturel ! J'espère qu'ils ne rentreront pas trop tard ! Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre la table !" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois adolescents qui sortirent de la cuisine, par la porte de derrière, en direction du jardin.  
  
Les trois amis s'affairèrent en silence, autour de deux tables accolées, recouvertes d'une longue nappe à carreaux. Ils sursautèrent quand Hedwige, surgissant soudainement, et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
L'animal replia les ailes et tendit une de ses pattes, pour permettre à Harry de récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait. Une fois débarrassée de sa missive, la chouette blanche mordilla affectueusement le doigt de Harry et, reprenant son envol s'engouffra, par la fenêtre ouverte, dans la chambre de Ron.. Ses deux amis lui adressèrent un regard curieux. Mais l'arrivée soudaine de Ginny, dans le jardin, les empêchèrent d'en savoir plus.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ? s'étonna la fillette, en fixant les trois amis d'un regard intrigué.  
  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! lui répliqua Ron, en finissant de mettre les couverts.  
  
- Au fait Hermione, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais été nommée Pré...!"  
  
Ginny s'interrompit devant le regard furieux que lui adressa Hermione, rougissante, en tournant le dos à Ron.  
  
Celui-ci, ayant remarqué la gêne de son amie, intervint, intrigué :  
  
"- Ginny, Hermione a été nommée quoi ?  
  
- Rien ! Rien, du tout ! répondit-elle, embarrassée.  
  
- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, comprenant soudain. Ne me dis pas que tu as... !  
  
- Elle a quoi ? s'écria Ron, à bout de patience.  
  
- J'ai été nommée Préfet de Gryffondor ! jeta alors Hermione.  
  
- Tu as quoi...???? s'indigna Ron.  
  
- Elle est la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor ! répondit Ginny.  
  
- Oh non ! marmonna Ron.  
  
- Du moment qu'elle ne devient pas comme Percy ! fit remarquer Harry. Tu as su ça quand ?  
  
- Il y a une semaine ! répondit Hermione, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Ron. J'ai reçue la nouvelle à mon retour de Bulgarie ! Je ne pensais pas...!  
  
- Et tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand ? fulmina Ron, en l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
  
- Euh... !  
  
- Je vois ! Tu croyais pouvoir nous le cacher, c'est ça ? éclata Ron.  
  
- Ron, je... !  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que tu sois préfète ! Tu va devenir une "Percy" parfaite ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant soudainement.  
  
- Ron ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Ecoute-moi ! Ne sois pas si borné !"  
  
Ron, ignorant délibérément la colère d'Hermione, poursuivit sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Harry et Ginny, appuyés contre la table, attendaient, avec inquiétude, la suite des évènements, préférant ne pas intervenir.  
  
"- Très bien, tu l'auras voulut ! s'écria Hermione, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
- Hermione ! intervinrent alors Harry et Ginny. Ne fais... !  
  
- Stupéfix !" lança-t-elle.  
  
Ron, touché de plein fouet par le sortilège, s'étala, stupéfixé, dans l'herbe de la pelouse. Ginny étouffa un cri de stupeur et se précipita vers son frère, tandis que Harry, tentait de calmer Hermione.  
  
"- Hermione ! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il, en essayant de lui reprendre sa baguette. Ron se serait calmé de toute façon ! Maintenant que tu l'as stupéfixé, il a peu de chance de te pardonner ce que tu viens de faire ! ajouta-t-il en s'emparant enfin de la baguette d'Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de rester un peu en retrait pendant que je le réanime, au cas où !  
  
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, on dirait qu'il est... ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Ginny ! Ron est juste stupéfixé ! la rassura Harry. Enervatum !" murmura-t-il, sa propre baguette pointée sur Ron, qui papillonna des yeux, avant de se rasseoir précipitamment.  
  
"- Où est-elle ? s'écria-t-il aussitôt, furieux, en essayant de se relever.  
  
- Ron ! Arrête et écoute moi ! lui ordonna Harry, en l'obligeant à rester assis. Je comprend que tu considère cet incident comme un affront ! Je sais que tu as peur que Hermione devienne, comme Percy, une fille très à cheval sur les règlements et une maniaque de première ! Mais Hermione n'en est pas moins ton amie ! Et elle le restera quoi qu'il arrive ! Je sais que ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le vase, mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça ! Oubliez ça, tous les deux ! D'accord ? ajouta- t-il à l'adresse de Ron, qu'il retenait toujours, et de Hermione, qui s'était rapproché progressivement.  
  
- Excuse-moi, Ron ! murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû vous le cacher ! Mais j'avais peur que tu ne le prenne mal ! Pardonne moi aussi pour la stupéfixion, je n'ai pas réfléchie à ce que je faisait ! Je...!  
  
- C'est bon, j't'en veux pas ! la coupa Ron. Ca va...pour cette fois ! ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire malin. Je peux me lever maintenant ?  
  
- Mais oui, vas-y ! répondit distraitement Harry.  
  
- Hum ! Harry, j'risque pas de me lever, si tu n'enlève pas tes mains de mes épaules.  
  
- Ah ! Excuse moi ! s'exclama Harry, relâchant son ami et en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! commenta-t-il en s'époussettent rapidement. Mais, on ferai mieux de finir de mettre la table !  
  
- Ouais ! Tu as raison ! approuva Hermione. Heureusement que ta mère n'a pas vu ce qui s'est passé, Ron !  
  
- Ma mère va t'adorer, de toute façon, maintenant que tu est préfète ! Et nous, ajouta-t-il sombrement, Fred, Georges, Ginny et moi, on va encore se faire sermonner parce que aucun de nous ne le sera jamais !  
  
- Bah, rien ne m'oblige à le dire à ta mère !" remarqua Hermione. 


	7. La lettre

Chapitre 7 : La lettre  
  
Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mrs Weasley, ayant mis les "petits plats dans les grands", les tables étaient recouvertes de mets, aussi bons les uns que les autres. Entre les ragoûts, les goulaschs, et la glace faite maison, le repas fut excellent. Mr Weasley et Percy, ayant transplanés, apparurent soudain dans le jardin, un peu avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à table. Pendant le repas, tous deux discutèrent à voix basse, avec animation, à l'autre bout de la table. Harry, observait Percy dont le visage exprimait un mélange de joie, d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Depuis la mort de son ancien patron, Mr Croupton, Percy avait été nommé directeur du bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et prenait son travail très à coeur ! Les mots "jeux", "détente", "blagues" et "humour", ne faisaient tout simplement pas partit de son vocabulaire ! Sur ce point, il était diamétralement opposé à ses frères et soeur, surtout Fred et Georges, qui le prenaient régulièrement, d'ailleurs, pour tester leurs nouvelles inventions, contre son grès ! En fait, Fred et Georges n'étaient sérieux que pendant les match de Quidditch ou pendant les examens, et encore !  
  
Ron, du moins en apparence, semblait avoir oublié sa dispute avec Hermione et ils se chamaillaient tous les deux, pour savoir si, oui ou non, il y aurait un tournoi de Quidditch des quatre maisons cette année, à Poudlard. Hermione soutenait que non, tandis que Ron, tentait de la convaincre du contraire, Face à leur entêtement mutuel, ils préférèrent interrompre le débat.  
  
"- Harry, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle dernièrement ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est sa réponse que j'ai reçut tout à l'heure ! On verra ça tout à l'heure !" ajouta-t-il, alors que Ginny, curieuse, essayait d'écouter leur conversation.  
  
"- Les enfants, vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher ! intervint alors Mrs Weasley. Il est tard et demain, il vous faudra vous lever tôt !  
  
- A vos ordres, chef !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en sortant précipitamment de table et en adressant à leur mère, un salut militaire digne de ce nom.  
  
Tout le monde, excepté Percy, éclata de rire, même Mrs Weasley. Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent à leur tour la table et saluèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley, de façon beaucoup plus traditionnelle.  
  
Pendant que Ginny était dans la salle de bain, Ron et Harry, s'installèrent, avec Hermione, dans la petite chambre coquette de Ginny où était installé un lit, pour Hermione. Harry sortit alors la lettre de sa poche et commença à la lire à ses amis, à voix basse :  
  
"Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu passe de bonne vacances et que tu t'amuse bien chez les Weasleys !  
  
Remus et Buck vont bien !  
  
Malgré les recherches assidues que nous avons lancés, nous n'avons pas encore réussit à repérer le nouveau refuge de Voldemort. Mais des rumeurs prétendent qu'il est retourné en Albanie, pour retrouver ses forces. Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai, surtout à cause de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus d'Oxford, en terrain Moldus, il y a seulement quelques semaines ! Mais, nous poursuivrons les recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve !  
  
Bonne rentrée, à toi et tes amis !  
  
Sirius."  
  
"- Vous croyez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui est dans le coin ? demanda Hermione, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Voldemort est... !  
  
- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! l'interrompit Ron, d'une voix sifflante.  
  
- Si tu veux ! Bon, je disais que Vous-Savez-Qui est assez puissant pour être bien caché, et que un voyage, jusqu'en Albanie, l'aurait affaiblit, et ça, pour l'instant, il n'en veut surtout pas !  
  
- Mouais ! approuva Ron, songeur. En tout cas, il n'est pas dans les environs. Sinon ta cicatrice t'aurais fais mal, Harry !  
  
- Hum ! Bon, on ferrai mieux d'aller se coucher ! conclut Hermione. A demain !  
  
- A demain !" répondirent ses deux amis, en quittant la chambre. 


	8. tout le reste de l`histoire

Salut, eh bien voici la suite mais cette fois ci, je l`ai mise tout ce qui reste parce que Cécilia attends la suite pour continuer son histoire(HP et ses anges gardiens.) Donc, voici le reste de l`histoire.  
  
Disclaimer : les persos appartiennennt à J.K.Rowling et l`istoire à Cécilia.  
  
Donc, voici les chapitre 8 à 48 + l`épilogue.( Mon chapitre préféré est le 44 ! pas vraiment drole, plutot triste. ben vous allez voir !)  
  
Bonne lecture.. Miss_Black  
  
Chapitre 8 : A bord du Poudlard Express  
  
"Harry, lève-toi ! C'est l'heure !"  
  
Ce furent les premiers mots que Harry entendit, le lendemain matin. Encore un peu"embrumé", Harry remis ses lunettes et commença à s'habiller. Tandis que Fred émergeait à peine, que Ron était déjà presque prêt et que Georges, lui, s'était tout simplement rendormi. Il fallut que Mrs Weasley, grâce à un tour quelconque, fasse apparaître un seau, remplit d'eau , au dessus du dormeur. Le seau se vida dans un grand bruit sur Georges, qui se retrouva, parfaitement réveillé, et complètement trempé, pestant tout ce qu'il savait.  
  
"- ...Non mais ça va pas !...J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant !... Celui qui à fait ça... !  
  
- Georges ! Si ne te dépêche pas de te changer, tu va connaître pire que ce simple seau d'eau !" le menaça Mrs Weasley, en quittant la chambre.  
  
Une fois Georges prêt, ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine, tandis que Fred continuait à ricaner de la mésaventure de son frère.  
  
Les filles étaient déjà attablées et finissaient leur bol de porridge.  
  
"- Salut Hermione ! Salut Ginny ! leur lança Harry, en entrant.  
  
- Salut les gars ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- La douche froide de bon matin, c'est vraiment la meilleure façon de se remettre les idées en place, hein Georges ? se moqua Ginny, déjà au courant de l'incident.  
  
- Oh ! Ca va !" ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant et en remplissant son bol de porridge. Les trois autres l'imitèrent.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les six adolescents, tous prêts, attendaient dans la cuisine, l'arrivée de Mr Weasley, qui avait emprunté deux voitures au Ministère. Toutes leurs affaires étaient posées près de la porte. Coquecigrue, s'agitait bruyamment dans sa cage, tandis que Hedwige, qui avait réintégré sa propre cage, jetait un regard glacial au petit hibou, poussa un hululement indigné et claquait du bec, en signe d'agacement. Pattenrond, lui était endormi dans son panier, sa queue touffue s'agitant régulièrement.  
  
L'attente fut assez brève. Les deux voitures noires et leurs chauffeurs, se garèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, devant la maison. Une fois les bagages rangées dans le coffre, les adolescents, Mr et Mrs Weasley s'entassèrent sur les sièges. Ron, Harry et Hermione, installés dans la voiture de tête, discutaient avec animation, ponctuées d'interventions de Mr Weasley, assis à l'avant, près du chauffeur. Les voitures du Mininstère pouvant se faufiler partout, ils ne furent pas gênés par les embouteillages, et arrivèrent devant la Gare de King's Cross, dix minutes plus tard (un record !). Ayant mis les valises sur des chariots, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione, laissèrent les deux chauffeurs qui se dépêchèrent de repartir, arrivant devant toutes les autres voitures au feu rouge. Parvenus dans le hall, la petite troupe obliqua vers les voies neuf et dix, séparées par une barrière. Harry remarqua que Mr Weasley le suivait de près et ne le quittait pas des yeux une minute. Pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, les six adolescents portaient tous des vêtements Moldus, mais ils s'attiraient quand même les regards, notamment par les hululements impatients de Coq. Ron et Harry, étant les plus visibles, à causes de leurs hiboux, passèrent en premier, accompagnés de Mr Weasley. Ils s'appuyèrent négligemment contre la barrière séparant la voie neuf de la dix, et subrepticement, disparurent de la voies 9, pour arriver sur la voie 9 3/4, une voie uniquement accessible aux sorciers, où attendait le Poudlard Express, le train à la locomotive rouge et noire devant les mener à Poudlard. A la place de la barrière, se trouvait, à présent une grande arcade sur laquelle un panneau indiquait : VOIE 9 3/4. POUDLARD-EXPRESS A DESTINATION DE POUDLARD - 11H00 !  
  
"- Bien ! Nous avons encore une demi-heure ! remarqua Mr Weasley, alors que Fred et Georges, arrivaient à leur tour, suivis par Mrs Weasley et Ginny.  
  
- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà !"  
  
Le petit groupe sursauta et, se retournant, aperçurent une sorcière à l'allure sévère, aux lunettes carrées et les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, à la robe noire, venir vers eux. Le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit rapidement.  
  
"- Je commençais à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus ! commença-t-elle. Bon, par mesure de sécurité, les élèves sont regroupés dans les wagons, en fonction de leur maison, et par année. Les Gryffondor sont dans le premier wagon ! Chaque wagon sera surveillé par le directeur de la maison concernée et deux autres professeurs ou Aurors. Je serai assistée par les professeurs Bibine et Sinistra ! Bien, tout est clair ?  
  
- Oui professeur ! répondirent en choeur les jumeaux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
- Bon ! Je dois vous laisser ! ajouta-t-elle en repartant précipitamment, sûrement à la recherche d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
- C'est nul ! râla Fred, on sera même pas dans le même compartiment ! On ne pourra même pas parler de Quidditch !" alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers le wagon de tête, à l'autre bout du quai.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, ayant réussis à échapper à la surveillance de Mr Weasley, marchaient le long du quai.  
  
"- Eh Weasley, Potter ! les interpella une voix traînante et enjouée, plus que familière, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité du troisième wagon.  
  
- Malefoy ! Quelle joie de te revoir !" ironisa Harry qui, s'étant retourné, faisait maintenant face à Drago Malefoy, un adolescent palot, au sourire suffisant, escorté par ses deux meilleurs amis, deux adolescents à la carrure très massive, écervelés et brutaux, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Tous les trois étaient à Serpentard. Harry et Drago étant ennemi depuis leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, tous deux se dévisagèrent avec une expression de dégoût.  
  
"Alors, vous traînez toujours avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe !" observa Malefoy, en désignant Hermione.  
  
Sang-de-Bourbe était l'une des pires insultes qu'on pouvait lancer à un sorcier. Malefoy, qui était de "Sang-pur", détestait cordialement les enfants de Moldus et avait l'habitude d'affublé Hermione de ce surnom de"Sang-de-Bourbe" ! Celle-ci, énervée, plongea alors la main dans la poche de son jean, pour prendre sa baguette. Mais Harry l'interrompit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
  
"Une préfète se doit de ne pas provoquer la bagarre ! lui glissa-t- il. Laisse Malefoy faire son petit numéro, sans broncher, et il te laissera tranquille !"  
  
Hermione, qui avait sortit sa baguette, la remis dans sa poche, en soupirant.  
  
"- Eh Weasley ! C'est vrai que vous avez enfin un peu plus d'argent ? Le Ministère doit être tombé bien bas pour que Fudge en arrive à donner un avancement, un poste plus important, à un imbécile, comme ton pè...!"  
  
Il s'interrompit soudain.  
  
"Tiens ! Mais, c'est Drago !" s'exclama Mr Weasley, d'une voix faussement aimable, en surgissant derrière Ron, que Harry et Hermione retenaient discrètement par le tee-shirt, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Malefoy.  
  
Mr Weasley fixait Malefoy, avec une expression mi-amusée (devant l'embarras de Drago), mi- contrariée et mi-dégoûtée.Lui et le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy (fidèle partisans de Voldemort, de son état), se détestaient tout autant que Harry et Drago. Mr Weasley aurait bien aimé prouver les activités des Malefoy, mais jusqu'à là, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.  
  
"- Tu disais quelque chose, Drago ? continua Mr Weasley.  
  
- Euh...! Non ! Non, non ! répondit Malefoy, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Disparaît de ma vue alors, puisque tu n'as rien à dire !  
  
- On s'en va ! ordonna Drago, au bout d'un moment pendant lequel il fixa Mr Weasley d'un air de défi. On met les voiles ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle qui obéirent docilement. On se reverra ! marmonna-t-il à Harry, en s'éloignant.  
  
- Il ne changera donc, jamais ! soupira Hermione.  
  
- Ca, ça m'étonnerai ! remarqua Mr Weasley. Bon, vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez. Il ne nous reste que vingt minutes ! Venez !"  
  
Ils traversèrent tout le quai, sillonnant la foule des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans le deuxième wagon. Coq s'agitait, excité par les hululements des autres hiboux. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Mrs Weasley et Ginny devant le wagon de tête.  
  
Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en les apercevant. Dépêchez-vous de monter dans votre compartiment. Vous êtes dans le quatrième ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois amis, en leurs donnant des sandwiches. Et ne t'en fait pas Ron, je n'y ai pas mis de corned-beef ! lança-t-elle, en surprenant le regard en coin avec lequel Ron fixait son paquet. Allez ! Soyez sage et travaillez bien ! conclut-elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas m'man ! répondit Fred, accoudé à la fenêtre de son compartiment. On f'ra rien d'autre que faire exploser les cuvettes de toilettes !  
  
- Fred ! s'indigna sa mère.  
  
- J'plaisantait, m'man !" répondit-il en quittant la fenêtre.  
  
La voix du chef de gare retentit alors dans les haut-parleurs :  
  
"Les élèves à destination de Poudlard sont priés d'embarquer ! Départ du Poudlard Express dans cinq minutes !"  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, aidés par Mr et Mrs Weasley, hissèrent leurs bagages dans le wagon. Les quatre adolescents cheminèrent jusqu'à leurs compartiments respectifs. Ron Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment faisant face à celui où entra Ginny.  
  
"- Hé ! Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! lança Seamus Finnigan, un adolescent blond, un de leurs camarades de classe, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Certaines en ont passées des meilleures que d'autres ! répondit Ron, sans parvenir à cacher complètement l'amertume de sa voix.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda Dean Thomas, le meilleur ami de Seamus, en s'adressant à Harry.  
  
- Oh rien ! Il a seulement besoin de "digérer" les derniers évènements ! lui glissa Harry. Salut Neville ! lança-t-il à l'adresse d'un garçon, un peu joufflu et très étourdit, Neville Londubat, qui, à quatre pattes, semblaient chercher quelque chose sous l'une des banquettes. Tu as perdu quelques choses ?  
  
- Euh.. ! Aïe ! (il venait de se cogner la tête contre la banquette en se relevant) Salut Harry ! commença-t-il en se frottant le sommet du crâne. Oui ! J'ai perdu Trevor ! Je ne sais pas où il est passé !  
  
- Neville ! Il est là !" crièrent soudain deux filles, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.  
  
Toutes les deux étaient debout au fond du compartiment. Lavande tenait, du bout des doigts, un gros crapaud verdâtre, Trevor.  
  
Une fois que Neville eut récupérer Trevor, Ron, Hermione et Harry rangèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent près de la fenêtre.  
  
A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit précipitamment. Les huit adolescents sursautèrent. Fred s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, suivit par Georges. Tous les deux semblaient déborder de joie.  
  
"- Harry ? devine quoi ? lui lança Fred, criant presque.  
  
- McGonagall a dit à Lee que le tournoi de Quidditch aurait lieu, cette année ! annonça Georges.  
  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonnèrent, en choeur Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville.  
  
- Bien sûr ! répliqua Fred ! C'est génial ! Bon, on va prévenir Angelina, Katie et Alicia ! On se reverra à Poudlard ! ajouta-t-il en ressortant du compartiment, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
- C'est trop excellent qu'ils relancent le tournoi, cette année ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Ouais ! En plus du plaisir qu'on aura à voir les match et gagner notre équipe, ça nous fera rater des heures de cours ! approuva Dean.  
  
- Harry, dis moi, vous avez déjà pensé à sélectionner votre nouveau gardien et votre capitaine ? lui demanda Seamus.  
  
- Non ! Mais peut-être que les autres ont commencé à y penser !"  
  
Ils s'interrompirent, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pour laisser place, cette fois, au professeur McGonagall.  
  
"- Je ne fait que passer ! expliqua-t-elle. Je viens juste pour vous rappelez que nous déconseillons aux élèves de se balader entre les différents compartiments, par mesure de sécurité, pendant le voyage. Si vous avez des camarade des autres classes, il vous faudra attendre d'être arrivé à Pré-au-Lard ! Vous avez des questions ?  
  
- Professeur ! C'est vrai que le tournoi de Quidditch va avoir lieu, cette année ? se renseigna Ron.  
  
- Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois ! remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Pour être plus précise, je dirai oui et non ! Oui, il aura bien lieu, sauf si les circonstances venaient à changer, et Non, car le tournoi de Quidditch ne sera pas comme celui auquel vous êtes habitués ! Mais vous en saurez plus à Poudlard !" conclut-elle, avant de quitter le compartiment.  
  
Les huits élèves se regardèrent, perplexes.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, par "pas comme celui auquel vous êtes habitués" ? s'étonna Dean.  
  
- J'en sais rien ! répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Peut-être qu'ils ont modifiés certaines règles ! suggéra Lavande.  
  
- On verra bien à Poudlard ! trancha Ron. Une partie de bataille explosive ?"proposa-t-il, en sortant un jeu de carte de sa poche.  
  
La proposition ayant été acceptée à l'unanimité, ils ne virent pas le temps passé. Les huit élèves n'interrompaient leurs jeux que quand l'un des trois professeurs qui surveillaient les Gryffondor, venait jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur compartiment, ou quand une sorcière replète passa dans le wagon, poussant un chariot plein de confiseries en tout genre.  
  
Une heure avant d'arrivée à Poudlard, tous les huit revêtir leur robes noires par dessus leurs vêtements moldus.  
  
"- Ca m'étonne qu'on n'ait pas aperçut Malefoy et ses gorilles, de tout le voyage ! remarqua Seamus.  
  
- A mon avis, paresseux comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas eu le courage de traverser deux wagons ! intervint Ron.  
  
- Surtout que, si j'ai bien compris, ils sont surveillés par Rogue et deux Aurors ! ajouta Dean. Et les Aurors ne les laisseraient certainement pas se balader dans tout le train ! Sinon, je sais que les Serdaigle sont dans le wagon deux, les Poufsouffle, dans le quatre et les nouveaux, dans le cinquième !  
  
- En parlant des nouveaux, ils ne vont pas s'amuser sur le lac, par ce temps !" commenta Parvati.  
  
En effet, la coutume voulait que les élèves de première année, arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, devaient rejoindre le château, en traversant le lac en barques, accompagnés par Hagrid. Et, depuis près de deux heures, une pluie intense s'abattait sur les environs, dans le crépuscule.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Poudlard  
  
Il faisait nuit noire quand le Poudlard Express entra dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La pluie tombait, plus forte que jamais. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, illuminant le plafond menaçant d'épais nuages noirs amoncelles. Les élèves quittèrent, les uns après les autres leurs compartiments. Quand les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor descendirent du wagon, il se précipitèrent, derrière les autres élève de leur maison, jusqu'à une longue rangée de diligences sans chevaux, dans lesquelles ils s'engouffrèrent, profitant, avec délice de la chaleur qui y régnait. Les diligences, bataillant vaillamment contre les fortes bourrasques et la pluie, parvinrent, un peu plus tard, jusqu'au portail forgé du Parc de Poudlard. A travers les vitres criblées par la pluie, Harry parvenait à apercevoir, au bout de l'allée, les lumières tremblotantes du château et la forme sombre et indistincte de la Forêt Interdite, qui s'étalait sur l'une des extrémités du Parc. Profitant d'une brève accalmie, les trois amis quittèrent leur diligence et coururent jusqu'au perron du château dont les lourds battants de la grande porte en chêne massif étaient ouverts. Hermione, Harry et Ron débouchèrent alors dans le hall magnifique de Poudlard. La lueur orangée des torches fixées aux murs de pierres donnaient à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Les pas des élèves résonnaient sur le sol dallé, tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de l'escalier de marbre desservant les étages, pour entrer dans la pièce voisine, la Grande Salle, où cinq tables y étaient disposées. Celle des professeurs faisait face aux quatre autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione, traversèrent toute la pièce pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor où les élèves de deuxième, troisième et quatrième année avaient déjà pris place, ainsi que le fantôme de la maison, surnommé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, en raison de sa décapitation bâclée. Celui-ci portait, comme toujours, sa fidèle fraise, qui empêchait sa tête de basculer sur le côté.  
  
La salle se remplit peu à peu. Une fois tous les Gryffondor arrivés, les Serdaigle, puis les Serpentard et enfin les Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et allèrent s'installés à leur table respective, où le fantôme de la maison correspondante animait plus ou moins la conversation. Ainsi, le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle, très jovial, engagea tout de suite la conversation avec les élèves de sa table, tout comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Par contre, le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, restait, la mine sombre, dans son coin de table. Le plafond de la Grande Salle étant magique, il avait été conçu pour représenter le ciel. Ainsi, pour le moment, il était remplit de nuages noirs et épais, zébrés par des éclairs qui illuminaient la pièce.  
  
"- Eh, regardez McGonagall ! chuchota Ron, désignant le professeur qui venait vers leur table.  
  
- Potter, Weasley, Granger ! Pourrai-je vous voir quelques minutes dans mon bureau ! intervint-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux.  
  
- Bien sûr, professeur !" acceptèrent les trois amis en se levant, se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient pût faire.  
  
Tous les trois suivirent, en silence, la directrice de Gryffondor, jusqu'à son bureau, une petite pièce agréable où brûlait un feu ardent.  
  
"- Ne prenez pas cet air coupable ! les rassura-t-elle, en les faisant s'asseoir devant son bureau. Je voulais juste vous parler ! Bon, tout d'abord, miss Granger, en tant que préfète, c'est vous qui serez chargée de donner les mots de passe de votre maison à vos disciples de Gryffondor, durant toute l'année et de faire respecter les règlements à vos camarades ! Je suis bien claire là-dessus ?  
  
- Oui, professeur ! acquiesça Hermione.  
  
- Bien ! Voici le mot de passe : "Farandole" ! Passons à autre chose à présent ! Potter et Weasley, je sais que vous êtes tous deux de grands amateurs de Quidditch ! Et, comme vous le savez le Tournoi de Quidditch aura lieu, cette année, mais avec une petite variante ! Cette année, vous jouerez, non seulement contre les équipes de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, mais aussi contre quatre équipes des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons !"  
  
Les trois amis échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
"- Mais, professeur, pourquoi ne dire ça qu'à nous ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Il se trouve que les Gryffondor ont été désignés pour préparer l'arrivée des deux autres écoles et le déroulement du Tournoi ! Et j'ai pensée pouvoir compter sur votre aide, à tous les trois, pour tout préparer ! Je peux compter sur votre aide ?  
  
- Bien sûr professeur ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents.  
  
- Bien évidemment, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, ça évitera les problèmes ! continua le professeur McGonagall. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades ! ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Au fait, l'arrivée des autres élèves est prévue pour le 30 septembre, ce qui vous laisse un mois pour tout organiser !" conclut-elle en faisant sortir les élèves de son bureau.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivis par leur professeur, rejoignirent la Grande Salle, alors que le professeur Flitwick, un parchemin sous le bras, quittait la pièce avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau Magique, qui désignait aux nouveaux élèves leurs maisons respectives, en fonction de leurs qualités et défauts.  
  
"Oh non ! On a rater la cérémonie de répartition !" râla Hermione en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor, imitée par Ron et Harry, tandis que le professeur McGonagall rejoignait la table des professeurs.  
  
Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Il aperçut le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier, assez âgé, grand et mince au nez aquilin, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés contrastant avec la robe verte et dorée qu'il portait. Un peu plus loin, il croisa le regard du professeur qu'il détestait le plus dans l'école, le professeur Rogue, un sorcier au visage cireux et aux cheveux gras, enseignant les potions, directeur de Serpentard et qui détestait encore plus Harry que les Dursley. Rogue trouvait toujours la moindre excuse pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. A côté de Rogue, le professeur McGonagall discutait avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui était déjà de retour, enseignant les enchantements. Assis à côté, le seul professeur fantôme du château, le professeur Binns, enseignant l'Histoire de la Magie, discutait avec un professeur que Harry n'avait jamais vu, et qu'il identifia comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un poste que Rogue briguait depuis des années. Au bout de la table, Hagrid, avec ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs et hirsutes ruisselants de pluie, dominait, par sa grande taille, l'assemblée des professeurs.  
  
Le silence s'installa parmis la foule des élèves quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
"Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, à tous, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t-il. Je voudrais, de plus, vous rappeler certains points. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite est, bien entendu, interdite aux élèves. Je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, cette année, seront annulées, pour des mesures de sécurité. En effet, comme vous devez tous le savoir, Voldemort est revenu, il y a quelques mois, plus dangereux que jamais !"  
  
Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.  
  
"Continuant sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce que la coupe de Quidditch sera, cette année, remise en jeu, mais avec quelques modifications. Le tournoi aura lieu, non seulement entre les équipes de Poudlard, mais aussi contre celles de deux autres écoles de sorcellerie, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ! Je pense pouvoir compter sur vous pour faire gagner votre école ! La déclaration officielle des équipes aura lieu dans deux semaines ! Pour les élèves intéressés, vous devrez vous adresser aux responsables de vos maisons. ! Les élèves de première année ne sont, bien entendus pas autorisés à y participer ! Pour conclure, nous accueillerons, cette année, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Serra !"  
  
Toute l'assemblée applaudit le nouveau professeur.  
  
"Bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire ! repris Dumbledore en haussant la voix. Bon appétit à tous !"  
  
Alors qu'il se rasseyait, les plats d'or et les carafes recouvrant les tables aux nappes blanches se remplirent soudainement. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les élèves, affamés et glacés, se ruèrent sur les différents plats chauds. Les plats, aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, disparurent rapidement, remplacé par des tartes aux fraises, encore chaudes, des crèmes renversées et des pâtisseries.  
  
Une heure plus tard, quand les plats d'or eurent retrouvés leur éclat naturel, les élèves purent enfin quitter la Grande Salle pour regagner les salles communes de leurs maisons respectives. Les Gryffondor, montant l'escalier de marbre, enchaînèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à un tableau représentant une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, qui pivota dès que Hermione eut lancé le mot de passe, libérant un passage menant à la salle commune, meublée de nombreux fauteuils confortables et où brûlait un grand feu. Les élèves, épuisés, montèrent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les garçons montèrent un dernier escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre leurs chambres où leurs affaires avaient été montées. Harry, s'étant changé, se glissa rapidement dans son lit, sous les draps tièdes, et s'endormis immédiatement.  
  
Chapitre 10 : La reprise des cours  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent à la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves y étaient déjà attablés et discutaient avec animation.  
  
"- Les emplois du temps des cinquièmes année ! commenta Fred, lorsque les trois amis s'assirent à leur table, en leur tendant leurs emplois du temps.  
  
- Ah, on commence par un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! observa Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa feuille.  
  
- Puis une heure de cours commun de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle et deux heures de Divination ! remarqua Harry. Génial, j'avais vraiment envie de commencer la semaine avec le professeur Trelawney ! ironisa-t-il sombrement.  
  
- T' aurai dû faire comme moi ! Arrêter les cours de Divination et faire, par exemple, de l'Arithmancie ! lança Hermione. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant !  
  
- Mais au moins, les devoirs de Trelawney sont faciles ! intervint Ron d'un ton enjoué, tu inventes toute une série de prédictions plus horribles les unes que les autres et le tour est joué !  
  
- Je suis sûre que, d'ici la fin du cours, elle aura trouvée au moins une fois l'occasion de prédire la mort de Harry ! remarqua sèchement Hermione.  
  
- Ca, ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Mouais ! Ah, l'après-midi sera déjà plus agréable ! poursuivit Ron. Cours de Métamorphose, cours commun de Soins aux créatures magiques, avec... Oh non ! On est encore avec les Serpentard ! Et, pour finir, Histoire de la Magie !  
  
- Et tu trouve que l'après-midi sera plus agréable ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Bah, au moins, on n'aura pas Potions ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais le lendemain, on a cours de Potion de 9h à 11h, toujours avec les Serpentard ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Si vous déjeuniez au lieu de causer sur les aléas de vos emplois du temps ?" leurs conseilla Fred, mettant fin à leur discution.  
  
Un peu avant neuf heures, Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle, suivis par Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati et, arrivés au deuxième étage, prirent la direction de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Assis à leurs place, les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et les déposèrent sur leur table, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Celui-ci arriva dans la salle, un peu après la sonnerie.  
  
Celui-ci, grand et mince, paraissait assez sympathique.  
  
"Bon, tout d'abord, vous pouvez ranger vos livres, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin aujourd'hui ! commença-t-il en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. Bien, je suis le professeur Serra et je suis chargé de vous enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, cette année. Comme je ne vous connais pas du tout, nous allons, aujourd'hui, faire plus ample connaissance ! Bon, l'un de vous pourrai-t-il me dire ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière ?" demanda-t-il après avoir fait l'appel.  
  
Hermione leva tout de suite la main.  
  
"- Oui...? l'interrogea le professeur.  
  
- Nous avons principalement étudié les Sortilèges Impardonnables, et appris à esquiver les Sortilèges les plus courants !  
  
- Merci ! Ca sera tout, Miss Granger ! Bien, cette année, vu les circonstances, actuelles, nous poursuivrons ce travail ! Qui peut me dire quels sont les Sortilèges Impardonnables ?"  
  
Pendant tout le cours, les élèves ne firent que répéter ce qu'ils avaient vu l'année précédente. Après la sonnerie, ils quittèrent la salle et partirent pour la tour Nord, où avait lieux les cours de Divination, tandis que Hermione partait à son cours d'Arithmancie.  
  
"- Serra a l'air sympa ! remarqua Ron alors qu'ils attendaient près de la trappe menant à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney.  
  
- Hum ! Pas du tout comme Rogue ! observa Harry.  
  
- Enfin un prof comme les autres ! lança Seamus.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Neville, en se joignant à la conversation.  
  
- Ben, d'abord, on a eu Quirrell, un prof bidon, esclave de Vous- Savez-Qui, ensuite Lockart, un bellâtre usurpateur, Lupin, un loup-garou, Rogue...hum...sans commentaire. Et enfin Maugrey, un ex-auror. Vous trouvez que se sont des profs très normaux, vous ?  
  
- Ouais, mais qui te dit que Serra est normal ? intervint Ron.  
  
- On en sait rien ! approuva Dean. Prenez Lupin, par exemple. Si Rogue ne nous l'avait pas dit, on n'aurait jamais su que c'était un loup- garou ! C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, car c'était un bon prof !  
  
- Les cours de Maugrey sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'étaient pas mal non plus ! observa Seamus.  
  
- Eh ! On vous attend !" leur cria Lavande, déjà montée dans la salle de Divination.  
  
Montant dans la salle, les élèves s'installèrent sur des Poufs, autour des différentes tables, dans la salle sombre et suffocante. Le professeur Trelawney rappelait vaguement, dans la pénombre, un gros insecte, avec ses grandes lunettes rondes, ses poignets couverts de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements et sa robe paillettée qui brillait dans l'éclat du feu, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce. Ron et Harry discutaient à voix basse, sans écouter un mot de ce que disait le professeur.  
  
"- Vous plaisenteriez moins si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu, hier soir, en lisant l'avenir dans mes feuilles de thé ! remarqua soudain Trelawney.  
  
- Attention, elle va nous la sortir ! chuchota Ron en donnant un discret coup de coude à Harry.  
  
- La mort !" poursuivit le professeur d'un ton dramatique.  
  
Lavande et Parvati semblaient "boire" les paroles de la prof, pour laquelle elle avait une totale vénération. Mais, elles étaient bien les seules. Neville, Dean et Seamus, dans le dos de la prof, grimaçaient, essayant d'imiter Trelawney. Ron dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
"- La mort, mes enfants ! répéta-t-elle, en se heurtant à l'indifférence des élèves. Bien, passons au programme de cette année !" ajouta-t-elle soudainement, en retournant s'asseoir devant la cheminée.  
  
Ce fut un immense soulagement pour Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Harry, quand la cloche retentit, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cour de Métamorphose. Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor quittèrent la salle en silence, en route pour le Parc, où avaient lieux les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Traversant le Parc, ils rejoignirent, avec appréhension, la cabane de Hagrid, à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Celui-ci, Crockdur, son imposant chien noir assis à ses pieds, les salua chaleureusement en les apercevant. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que "messire Malefoy" et sa bande de Serpentard daigne enfin sortir du château et se joindre au cours, encore quelques minutes après. Le cours, sur les centaures, se passa sans encombre. Suivit ensuite le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était extraordinaire que, racontée par le professeur Binns, la guerre (et non plus la révolte) des Gobelins paraissait dépourvu d'interêt. Le professeur, de sa voix monocorde, décrivit ce conflit, tandis que les élèves prenaient des notes, tout en essayant, tant bien que mal de réprimer un bâillement. Finalement, la sonnerie libératrice annonçant la fin des cours retentit, étouffée par le brouhaha des élèves qui, déjà, se précipitaient hors des salles, pressés de rejoindre leurs salles communes.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Préparatifs  
  
Les deux premières semaines de cours passèrent rapidement. Entre les cours, les devoirs et la préparation du tournoi, Harry, Ron et Hermione, aidés de Fred, Georges, Lee, Dean et Seamus, n'avaient pas vraiment de temps libres.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter l'aide des jumeaux et Lee, qui fouinant d'un peu trop près, avaient tout entendu et menacés de le dire à tout le monde. Ne sachant pas s'ils parlaient sérieusement ou pas, Harry, Ron et Hermione préférèrent céder. Mais, malheureusement, Dean et Seamus qui étaient assis un peu plus loin, ayant entendu la conversation, voulurent aussi prendre part à la préparation. Ces quelques coups de mains supplémentaires furent, tout de même les bienvenues. A la fin de la première semaine, le professeur McGonagall remit à Ron la liste de la constitution des équipes de Durmstrang et celles de Beauxbâtons, que les directeurs des deux établissements, lui avait envoyé par courrier.  
  
Le petit groupe, installé dans la bibliothèque examinait les deux listes.  
  
"- Bien ! résuma Hermione. L'Académie de Beauxbâtons présentera quatre équipes, tout comme l'Institut Durmstrang ! Chacune est constituée de sept joueurs plus deux remplaçants pour Beauxbâtons et quatre pour Durmstrang ! Ce qui amène à la venue, au minimum de... trente élèves de Beauxbâtons et... trente-deux pour Durmstrang ! Si, en plus, on ajoute le directeur et la directrice des deux école, plus les éventuels supporters...!  
  
- Euh, Hermione, ne part pas dans les suppositions, tu veux bien ! la coupa Ron.  
  
- On demandera à McGonagall si elle peut écrire au directeur de Durmstrang et Madame Maxime pour qu'ils nous envoient le nombre d'élèves qui les accompagneront, en tant que supporters ! approuva Fred.  
  
- Ouah ! Ecoutez un peu ça ! s'exclama Georges, avec frénésie, relisant la constitution de l'une des équipes de Durmstrang ! Équipe 4 : Gardien : Eran Boslov, Poursuiveurs : Alina Caranov, Vince Bantdok et Fabricio Ludini, Batteurs : Andréa Balavoha et Stève Guttenmark et, en Attrapeur : ...Viktor Krum !  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron, Harry, Fred, Dean, Lee et Seamus, en choeur.  
  
- Mais, c'est vrai en plus ! assura Fred, incrédule, en lisant la feuille qu'il avait arraché des mains de son frère.  
  
- On...on a aucune chance de gagner ! remarqua sombrement Dean. Jouer contre le meilleur attrapeur du monde... ! C'est perdu d'avance !  
  
- Pas sûr ! remarqua alors Ron, après avoir jeté un regard en coin à Hermione. N'oublie pas que, nous-même, on a un excellent attrapeur ! ajouta- t-il en désignant Harry.  
  
- Eh ! N'exagère pas ! se défendit Harry. Je ne prétend pas avoir le même niveau qu'un attrapeur rompu à toutes les ficelles du métier. Moi, je ne suis qu'un débutant, comparé à lui !  
  
- Ne sois pas si modeste ! répliqua Georges. Une chose est sûre, le match qui opposera Gryffondor à cette équipe de Durmstrang risque d'être passionnant et méritera d'être vu !  
  
- Ca, c'est sûre ! intervint Lee.  
  
- Bon ! Maintenant, il faut organiser les dates des matchs ! lança Hermione, en changeant le sujet de la conversation. Pour commencer, on a combien d'équipes qui participent ?  
  
- Ben, les quatre de Poudlard, plus celles des deux autres écoles ! résuma Dean. En tout, on a douze équipes ! Comment on va faire pour organiser les matchs ?"  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui se leva et revint, quelques minutes plus tard avec des boîtes métalliques. Devant le regard inquisiteur de ses amis, elle expliqua :  
  
"- Chez les Moldus, lors des rencontres sportives mondiales, ils organisent des qualificatives, par petit groupe, puis opposent les vainqueurs de chacun des groupe, puis ceux des ces dernières confrontations, etc... ! On pourrait faire ça aussi !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais à quoi servent les boîtes ? demanda Fred.  
  
- On va tirer au sort la distribution des matchs ! On fait comme ça ?  
  
- D'accord !" approuvèrent en choeur les autres.  
  
Ayant inscrits sur des morceaux de parchemins, les noms des douze équipes, ils répartirent les équipes, en fonction de leur école, dans trois des boîtes.  
  
Ron, Dean et Seamus furent chargés de tirer un papier dans chacune des boîtes, tandis que Hermione notait les compositions des quatre groupement de qualifications.  
  
Ils obtinrent ainsi :  
  
Groupe 1 Gryffondor Durmstrang 1 Beauxbâtons 2  
  
Groupe 2 Poufsouffle Durmstrang 3 Beauxbâtons 4  
  
Groupe 3 Serdaigle Durmstrang 4 Beauxbâtons 1  
  
Groupe 4 Serpentard Durmstrang 2 Beauxbâtons 3  
  
"- Bon, avant de définir les dates de chaque rencontres, on va définir les règles de classements ! annonça Hermione. On ne se servira pas des scores des match mais du barème suivant : On donne quatre points pour une victoire, deux pour un match nul et un pour une défaite ! D'accord ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais un "match nul", c'est assez rare au Quidditch ! observa Fred.  
  
-C'est pour le cas où ça arriverai ! trancha Hermione. Alors on doit plannifier... vingt-quatre matchs ! déclara Hermione, après un rapide calcul. Alors, voici le calendrier que je propose, en fonction des dates accordées par McGonagall ! ajouta-t-elle, une heure plus tard. Ca ne vous dérange pas que Gryffondor ouvre le tournoi ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non !  
  
- Bon, alors, voilà ce que ça donne !" conclut-elle en leur donnant la feuille.  
  
Match d'ouverture : Gryffondor - Durmstrang 1 (22 octobre) Poufsouffle - Beauxbâtons 4 (29 octobre) Serdaigle - Durmstrang 4 (5 novembre) Serpentard - Beauxbâtons 3 (12 novembre) Durmstrang 1 - Beauxbâtons 2 ( 26 novembre) Durmstrang 3 - Beauxbâtons 4 ( 3 décembre) Serdaigle - Beauxbâtons 1 ( 17 décembre) Serpentard - Durmstrang 2 ( 14 janvier) Gryffondor - Beauxbâtons 2 ( 21 janvier) Poufsouffle - Durmstrang 3 ( 4 février) Durmstrang 4 - Beauxbâtons 1 ( 11 février) Durmstrang 2 - Beauxbâtons 3 ( 25 février) Gagnant du groupe 1 - Gagnant du groupe 4 ( 4 mars) Gagnant du groupe 2 - Gagnant du groupe 3 ( 11 mars) Deuxième du groupe 1 - Deuxième du groupe 2 ( 25 mars) Deuxième du groupe 3 - Deuxième du groupe 4 (8 avril) Troisième du groupe 1 - Troisième du groupe 4 (15 avril) Troisième du groupe 2 - Troisième du groupe 3 (22 avril) Perdant du match du 15 avril - Perdant du match du 22 avril ( 13 mai) Gagnant du match du 15 avril Gagnant du match du 22 avril ( 20 mai) Perdant du match du 25 mars - Perdant du match du 8 avril ( 27 mai) Gagnant du match du 25 mars- Gagnant du match du 8 avril ( 3 juin) Perdant du match du 4 mars - Perdant du match du 11 mars (10 juin) Finale (24 juin)  
  
"- Euh ! Tu comptes nous laissez souffler de temps à autres ! remarqua Fred.  
  
- Si tu n'est pas content, dis le tout de suite ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Je plaisantais ! Non, moi, ça me va ! assura Fred.  
  
- Pareil pour moi ! approuva Georges, immité par les autres.  
  
- On devrait montrer ça à McGonagall ! intervint Ron.  
  
- Allez-y tous les trois ! leur lança Dean. C'est à vous qu'elle a confiée cette mission !  
  
- D'accord ! On se retrouve à la Salle Commune ? proposa Ron, en se levant.  
  
- Hum ! A tout à l'heure !"  
  
Chapitre 12 : La sélection des équipes  
  
Les trois amis, sortant de la bibliothèque, prirent la direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall où elle devait certainement être, à cette heure. Mais le hasard fit bien les choses. En effet, ils rencontrèrent le professeur McGonagall, en haut de l'escalier de marbre.  
  
"- Ah Professeur ! s'exclama Ron. On vous cherchais !  
  
- Curieux concours de circonstance, je vous cherchais moi aussi ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Professeur ! On a établit les matches et leurs dates ! annonça Harry. Enfin, pour être exact, c'est Hermione qui a réfléchie sur le sujet !  
  
- Ah ! Très bien ! ajouta-t-elle en jetant un oeil à la liste. Au fait, tant que je vous ai sous la main, tous les élèves de Gryffondor doivent rejoindre le stade, pour la sélection ! Et prenez votre balai, Potter !" conclut-elle en repartant.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent.  
  
"- J'avais complètement oublié la sélection des joueurs ! s'exclama Harry, alors qu'ils couraient à travers le couloir qui débouchaient à la peinture de la Grosse Dame.  
  
- Le Mot de Passe ? leur demanda-t-elle quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau.  
  
- Farandole !" jeta Ron, essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Le tableau ayant pivoté, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et entrèrent dans le Salle Commune des Gryffondor.  
  
"- Tous les Gryffondor doivent rejoindre le stade ! annonça Hermione, en tant que préfète, à l'ensemble des élèves réunis là, étonnés. Pour la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch !  
  
- La sélection ? s'étonna Fred. Oh non, j'l'avais complètement oublié !"  
  
Sur ces mots, il se précipita vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons, imité par son jumeau. Les élèves réunis dans la Salle Commune entendirent alors un choc et des "Aïe" étouffés ! Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, pour voir Harry et Fred assis sur les marches, tandis que Georges, pris d'un fou rire, aidait Fred à se relever.  
  
"- Oh, excuse-moi, Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'excusa Fred.  
  
- C'est pas grave ! assura Harry en se relevant. Je suppose que vous alliez chercher vos balais ?  
  
- Tout à fait ! Et toi, tu l'avais déjà pris ! lança Georges, en ramassant l'Éclair de Feu, tombé quelques marches plus loin lors de la bousculade. C'est bon, il n'a rien ! Le moment aurait été mal choisit pour le casser ! ajouta-t-il en le rendant à Harry.  
  
- Bon, on ferai bien de prendre nos balais ! déclara Fred. Le spectacle est terminé, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles !" lança-t-il à l'adresse des élèves rassemblés au pied de l'escalier, avant de repartir derrière son frère vers leurs dortoirs.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les Gryffondor étaient réunis dans le stade, avec le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci commença :  
  
"- Bien ! Nous allons aujourd'hui, constitué notre équipe de Quidditch. Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard ont fait leurs équipes au cour de la journée. Tout d'abord, je suppose que nous garderons les mêmes joueurs que d'habitude, non ?  
  
Les élèves approuvèrent vivement.  
  
"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon, nos champions sont priés de descendre dans le stade, à l'appel de leur nom ! Je commence par les poursuiveurs... Ou, je devrais plutôt dire, les poursuiveuses. Katie Bell ! Angelina Johnson ! Alicia Spinet !"  
  
Katie et Alicia, deux filles de sixième année, et Angelina, en septième année, se levèrent et descendirent des tribunes sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des autres élèves, et elles rejoignirent McGonagall dans le stade.  
  
"Les Batteurs, à présent ! continua McGonagall. Fred, et Georges Weasley ! Et, pour finir, notre Attrapeur, Harry Potter !"  
  
Une fois les six joueurs rassemblés dans le stade, acclamés par leurs camarades, le professeur McGonagall repris :  
  
"Il nous reste néanmoins, deux poste à attribuer ! Le poste de Gardien et celui de Capitaine, qui jusqu'à il y a deux ans, était détenu par Olivier Dubois qui a finit, à présent, ses études à Poudlard. Sur une proposition de nos trois Poursuiveuses, nous avons retenus la candidature du jeune frère d'Olivier, Laurent Dubois !"  
  
Un garçon châtain, d'environ treize ans, en troisième année, se leva des gradins, rougissant, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves et descendit dans le stade où il rejoignit les six autres joueurs.  
  
"Laurent Dubois, est le seul candidat au poste de Gardien. Et a fait ses preuves ce matin, avec l'aide de Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, qui sont pourtant d'excellentes poursuiveuses et il se trouve que aucune d'entre elles n'a réussit à marquer un seul but !" précisa McGonagall.  
  
Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la foule.  
  
"Maintenant, passons au poste de Capitaine ! Nous avons sept prétendant au titre ! Mais, le choix s'est porté, à l'unanimité des autres joueurs, pour... notre Attrapeur, Harry Potter !"  
  
Les élèves des tribunes et les autres joueurs de l'équipe applaudirent vivement Harry, saluant la proposition de McGonagall avec enthousiasme.  
  
"Bien ! poursuivit-elle. Les joueurs vont pouvoir, à présent, vous faire une petite démonstration de leurs talents, notamment notre nouvelle recrue ! Le demande sept volontaires pour s'opposer à nos champions ! Qui veut tenter l'expérience ?"  
  
Exactement sept élèves levèrent la main : Ron, Hermione, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Colin Crivey (un élève de quatrième année et grand admirateur de Harry, à sa plus vive exaspération) et un élève de sixième année, se portèrent, courageusement, volontaires. Tous les sept empruntèrent des balais de l'école et tentèrent, assez vainement d'ailleurs; de rivaliser avec les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit une grosse boîte en bois, laissant sortir quatre balles. Le Souaffle, une balle rouge de la taille d'un ballon de football, deux grosses et lourdes balles noires, les Cognards, chargés d'attaquer et d'essayer de désarçonner les joueurs, et une petite balle dorée munie d'ailes argentées, de la taille d'une noix, le Vif d'Or, qui disparut immédiatement. Le Vif était la balle la plus importante du jeu. Le premier Attrapeur qui arrivait à l'attraper, rapportait 150 points à son équipe et mettait fin à la partie. Un match ne peut se finir, tant que le Vif n'a pas été attrapé. Les Poursuiveurs, eux, doivent se passer le Souaffle pour essayer de marquer des buts (qui valent dix points chacun) dans les trois anneaux dorés, de chaque côté du terrain, gardés par le Gardien de l'équipe adverse (à une quinzaine de mètres du sol). Le Gardien, lui, doit voler autour des anneaux pour défendre ses buts des tentatives adverses. Les Batteurs, eux, munis de battes un peu plus courtes que celles de Base-ball, ont pour mission de protéger leurs coéquipiers des Cognards en frappant les deux balles agressives et les renvoyer vers les joueurs adverses.  
  
Harry et l'élève de sixième année (désigné comme Attrapeur de l'autre équipe) volaient au dessus du terrain, à la recherche de l'éclat doré du Vif d'or. Alicia, Katie et Angelina laissaient délibérément, les trois poursuiveurs de l'autres équipes (Ron, Hermione et Colin) prendre le Souaffle et tenter de marquer. Laurent n'eut aucun mal à intercepter le Souaffle, à chaque tentative. Lee, par contre était très mauvais en tant que Gardien. Chaque fois que Alicia, Angelina et Katie tentaient un tir. Le Souaffle passait dans un des anneaux, malgré les vaines tentatives de Lee pour l'arrêter. Harry, apercevant soudain le Vif d'or, piqua soudain, laissant sur place son "adversaire". Il évita un Cognard que lui renvoya Seamus, pour essayer de l'arrêter, et attrapa le Vif d'or, qui voletait près des buts adverses à deux mètres du sol, et remonta en chandelle, le point serré sur la petite balle dorée qui s'agitait entre ses doigts. Une acclamation spectaculaire retentit dans le stade alors que les quatorze joueurs descendaient de leurs balais et que le professeur McGonagall rangeait les quatre balles dans leur caisse. Alors que les Gryffondor quittaient le stade, ils croisèrent les Serdaigle qui allaient au stade pour la sélection de leur propre équipe.  
  
Ce soir-là, une vive animation régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor bavardaient gaiement, en remplissant leurs assiettes de différents plats, quand...  
  
"Eh Potter !" lui lança la voix traînante de Malefoy."  
  
Harry, ignorant Malefoy, poursuivit sa conversation avec les frères Weasley.  
  
"- Potter ! insista Malefoy.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry, levant les yeux vers Malefoy, debout devant leur table, seul. Q'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
  
- Devinez un peu qui est Capitaine de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, fanfaronnant.  
  
- Qui ça ? demanda Fred, goguenard, un babouin ?  
  
- Non, c'est moi ! répondit Malefoy, vaguement vexé.  
  
- Ah bon ! répondit Harry. J'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient choisit quelqu'un ayant un cerveau pour dirigé votre équipe de brutes écervelées !"  
  
Les Gryffondor attablés éclatèrent de rire.  
  
"- Riez ! Riez ! lâcha Drago, rouge de colère et de honte. Cette année, on va vous battre !  
  
- Fait de beaux rêves Malefoy ! répliqua Fred. Vous nous battrez peut-être un jour...mais, si ça arrive, les Serpentard seront devenus intelligents !"  
  
Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent alors un regard complice.  
  
"Eh Malefoy, on a un cadeau pour toi, pour te féliciter de cet exploit !" lança Georges en lui tendant une petite boîte ovale. Malefoy, comme l'idiot qu'il est, pris la boîte et l'emporta à sa table, l'air enchanté.  
  
"- Il va pas rire longtemps ! murmura Fred.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Notre nouvelle invention, à Fred et moi ! annonça Georges.  
  
- Ca va pas de lui donner ça, devant tous les professeurs ! le sermonna Lee.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est à retardement ! Ca aura de l'effet que dans vingt minutes ! Ils ne feront pas le lien !" assura Fred, surveillant du coin de l'oeil la table des Serpentard.  
  
Les Gryffondor virent Malefoy ouvrirent la boîte, qui contenaient des chocolats, en donna un à quelques uns de ses camarades et en mangea un, lui- même.  
  
"- L'abruti ! chuchota Fred. Maintenant, attendons vingt minutes !  
  
- Ca arrivera au cours du repas ! commenta Georges, un peu avant le dessert, pour être exact !"  
  
Le repas se passa dans la plus grande agitation. Les plats d'or se vidèrent de leur contenu qui fut remplacer par des pâtisseries.  
  
"- Votre truc, n'est pas au point ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Non, c'es les...!"  
  
Fred s'interrompit soudain car, à ce moment-là, les autres élèves découvrirent enfin l'effet surprise des chocolats. A la table des Serpentard, les élèves qui avaient pris un chocolat étaient devenu...des animaux. Malefoy était, à présent, un paon, Crabbe, un écureuil, Goyle, une chèvre et Pansy Parkinson, un hippopotame.  
  
Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la foule des élèves et des professeurs. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, éclatèrent de rire. Mais l'effet étant de courte durée, les quatre élèves reprirent rapidement leur forme humaines, sous les rires des autres élèves. McGonagall adressa un regard suspicieux aux jumeaux, mais ils n'eurent pas de punition, même si Harry était certain que McGonagall connaissait les responsables de cet incident.  
  
"- Je vous présente les "Chocolats-Safaris" ! chuchota Fred à Ron et Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient de table.  
  
- Pas mal, ce coup-là ! remarqua Ron. Voir Pansy en hippopotame, c'était trop marrant !"  
  
Après avoir fait leurs devoirs, dans la Salle Commune, les Gryffondor montèrent enfin dans leurs dortoirs, quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Chapitre13 : L'arrivée des autres écoles  
  
Harry, en tant que Capitaine de son équipe, et conseillé par Fred et Georges. planifia quatre séances d'entraînements par semaine, afin de former et de préparer leur nouveau Gardien qui, bien que très doué et prometteur, avait encore bien des choses à apprendre. De plus, pendant les week-end, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges, Seamus et Dean, aidés par le professeur McGonagall, avaient à préparer (avec animation) l'arrivée des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.  
  
Malgré un programme aussi chargé, Harry parvenait, grâce à ses deux amis, à rester à jour dans ses devoirs car, même si certains professeurs (McGonagall, Flitwick, Serra et Hagrid) se montrait compréhensif sur ce sujet, il n'en était pas de même pour Rogue qui n'aurait pas hésité à le punir si, par inadvertance, Harry venait à oublier de faire la montagne de devoir que Rogue imposait à ses élèves.  
  
Le lendemain du jour de la sélection, deux notes furent affichées au tableau de l'entrée, annonçant, pour la première, la composition des quatre équipes de Poudlard et pour l'autre, la date d'arrivée des autres écoles : "Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, participant au Tournoi de Quidditch, arriveront le 30 septembre, à 18h00, par conséquent, les élèves de Poudlard seront dispensés des deux derniers cours de l'après-midi et devront remonter leurs affaires dans leurs Salle Commune et se préparer à accueillir les nouveaux venus, convenablement."  
  
Les cinquième années de Gryffondor acclamèrent cette nouvelle qui leurs ferait râter, non seulement un cours de Potion, mais aussi un cours de Métamorphose.  
  
Finalement, le jour tant attendu par tous, arriva rapidement. Ce dernier samedi de Septembre, La plupart des élèves eurent leurs cours habituels pendant la matinée, tandis que les cinquième année de Gryffondor (encore eux) avaient "quartiers-libres", pendant toute la journée, pour permettre à Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus et Dean de finir de tout préparer.  
  
Un peu avant 17h00, tous les élèves furent rassemblés et mis en rang, par maison et par année, par les responsables de leurs maisons respectives, dans le Parc, devant l'entrée du château. L'attente dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi, fut brève. En effet, les deux autres écoles ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, en faisant une entrée aussi spectaculaire que l'année précédente. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, arrivèrent en premiers, dans un énorme carosse (encore plus grand que l'année précédente), tirés par huit chevaux ailés à la robes dorée (à la taille proportionnelle à celle du carosse, qui, ayant survolé la Forêt Interdite, vient se poser près de la cabane de Hagrid, qui serait chargé de s'occuper des chevaux pendant le séjour des arrivants de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard. Exceptés les premières années qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Madame Maxime, la directrice de cette école, personne ne fut surpris par la femme recouverte de bijoux étincellants, dont la taille rivalisait avec celle de Hagrid, qui sortit du véhicule, suivit par une cinquantaine d'élèves vêtus de fines robes bleues, qui frissonnaient en sortant dans l'air frais du Parc. les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent peu après, dans le même bateau que l'année précédente, qui apparut, dans un grand tourbillon, au milieu du lac. Le vaisseau ayant accosté, un homme mince, au crâne chauve, couvert d'une cape de fourrure argentée en sortit, suivit par une soixantaine d'élèves dont les capes de fourrures qu'ils portaient, laissaient apparaître leurs robes écarlates. La tenue des nouveaux venus contrastaient fortement avec les robes noires des élèves de Poudlard qui saluèrent leur arrivée par des applaudissement chaleureux, tandis que Dumbledore passait au milieu de la foule des élèves de Poudlard pour saluer les directeurs des deux autres écoles, Madame Maxime et Mr Valdiakov (ou un truc comme ça, d'après ce que comprirent Harry et Ron). Un des élèves de Durmstrang qui avaient enlevés leurs capes, apercevant Ron, Harry et Hermione (surtout Hermione !), s'avança vers eux. Les élèves murmurèrent à l'approche de cet élève au nez arrondi, aux sourcils épais et à la démarche gauche et traînante, du meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch du Monde, Viktor Krum, qui vint saluer les trois amis, sous les regards envieux de leurs camarades. Pour une fois, Ron ne trouva aucune raison d'en vouloir à Hermione de "sortir" avec une célébrités, devinant facilement que c'était grâce à Hermione que Krum venait leurs parler.  
  
Enfin, tous purent rentrer au château. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons qui n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard l'année précédente, s'extasièrent à la vue du ciel crépusculaire de la Grande Salle. Deux tables supplémentaires avaient été ajoutées dans la Grande Salle, les six tables des élèves ayant été accolées pour former un "U", face à la table des professeurs. Une bannières aux armoiries de Poudlard, un grand "P" entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Sur les autres murs, derrière les tables des élèves, étaient suspendues les bannières des quatre maisons : la rouge au lion doré des Gryffondor, la verte au serpent argenté des Serpentard, la jaune au blaireau noir des Poufsouffle et la bleue à l'aigle de bronze des Serdaigle. Les fantômes du château étaient dispersés autour des tables en "U" recouvertes de nappes blanches brodées d'or sur lesquelles étaient posés plats, carafes, couverts, gobelets et assiettes d'or. Les Gryffondor, à leur plus grand étonnement, aperçurent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, un petit fantôme sec avec un chapeau et au rire caquetant, assis à côté du Baron Sanglant, le seul fantôme ayant de l'autorité sur Peeves qui était toujours passablement indiscipliné, en public. Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, les Bulgares venant, cette fois-ci, à la table des Gryffondor tandis que les Français s'asseyaient à coté des Poufsouffle. Les professeurs, eux, rejoignirent leur table. Hagrid entra dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, par une porte placée derrière la table des professeurs et s'assit à une extrémité de la table en souriant à Madame Maxime (assise à gauche de Dumbledore) qui lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
"Bienvenue à tous nos invités de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, dont les directeurs, Madame Maxime et Monsieur Valdaviakof (et non Valdiakov, comme le pensaient Harry et Ron ) ont acceptés avec enthousiasme le défi que nous leurs avons lancé en leurs proposant un Tournoi de Quidditch entre les quatre équipes de nos écoles. Les programmes des matches ont été épinglés dans les Salles Communes, dans le Hall, sur la porte du Stade et dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, ces matches sont, avant tout, amicaux et ce tournoi permettra de renforcer les rapports entre nos trois écoles. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne appétit et que le festin commence !"  
  
A ces mots, les plats et les carafes d'or se remplir de mets variés, notamment de plats français et bulgares, en plus des habituels ragoûts et autres plats anglais. Les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats avec appétit.  
  
Les Gryffondor discutaient avec animation, sous les regards écoeurés de Malefoy, avec les élèves de Durmstrang qui bien que tous adeptes de la magie noire, restaient très sympathique. Les Gryffondor et les bulgares abordèrent rapidement le sujet de prédilection de tous, le Quidditch.  
  
L'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs arriva. Les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs Salles Communes, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang regagnèrent leur bateau et les français, leur carrosse.  
  
De retour dans leur Salle Commune, les élèves de Gryffondor se ruèrent sur le panneau d'affichage où les dates des rencontres étaient accrochées.  
  
"- Ouais ! s'exclama un élève de quatrième année. C'est Gryffondor qui ouvre le Tournoi, le... 22 octobre ! Mais, c'est que dans trois semaines.  
  
- Trois semaines, c'est court ! observa Lee. Pour s'entraîner convenablement, c'est très court !  
  
- Bah, nos joueurs, même sans entraînement, pourrai battre les autres équipes ! assura Dean. Ils nous l'ont prouvés, lors de la sélection. Ils n'avaient pas travailler ensemble depuis deux ans et ils sont très bien débrouillés !  
  
- Mouais ! Tu as sûrement raison !" approuva un élève de sixième année, concluant le débat.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Match d'ouverture  
  
Les trois semaines les séparant du début du tournoi passèrent dans une atmosphère fiévreuse. Tout le monde était impatient de pouvoir acclamer et soutenir leurs équipes et leur école. Chaque équipe avait, à présent, deux séances d'entraînements ( de deux heures) par semaines, ce qui était très peu, par rapport au quatre-cinq séances habituelles. Les joueurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons profitaient également du stade pour leur entraînement qui étaient interdit à toute personne autres que les joueurs et leurs professeurs.  
  
Le 22 octobre arriva enfin, mettant fin à l'attente. Les joueurs de Gryffondor, levés très tôt, descendirent à la Grande Salle, pour profiter du calme et manger sans être stresser par les autres élèves. Ayant bien déjeunés, sous les ordres de Harry, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, alors que les autres élèves de Poudlard s'y engouffrait dans un désordre indescriptible.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait dans le hall et semblait, visiblement, les attendre, les accompagna jusqu'au stade, où ils furent rejoints par les sept joueurs de l'équipe une de Durmstrang. Le temps promettait d'être excellent, laissant prévoir de bonnes conditions de jeu. Les quatorze élèves partirent vers les deux vestiaires du stade, pour se changer.  
  
Les sept joueurs, ayant revêtus leurs robes rouges, assis sur des bancs, attendaient le discours de Harry. Celui-ci fut assez bref.  
  
"- Bon, je vais me contenter de répéter ce que nous disait Olivier, que le grand jour est arrivé, de montrer à tous, qui est l'équipe de Gryffondor !  
  
- Eh, c'est pas tout à fait ce que disait Olivier !" répliqua Fred.  
  
Tous les sept restèrent assis dans le vestiaire, attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Tous paraissaient inquiet. Laurent, cependant, était assis dans un coin, songeur et angoissé.  
  
"- Ne te fais pas tant de souci, Laurent ! le rassura Harry, en se levant.  
  
- Facile à dire ! Vous, vous avez déjà fait de nombreux matches ici ! Pas moi ! répliqua-t-il.  
  
- Tout se passera bien Laurent ! Ton frère était le meilleur gardien de l'école, et toi, tu es aussi bon que lui ! le complimenta Angelina.  
  
- Et puis, même si tu laisse passer une balle, on ne t'en voudra pas !" ajouta Katie.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par le bruit sourd et les cris enthousiastes des élèves qui commençaient à s'installer dans les gradins et par le professeur McGonagall qui vint voir si ils étaient prêts.  
  
"- Bon ! On y va ! décida Harry, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule.  
  
- A vos ordres chef !" plaisanta Georges; en se levant, imité par les autres et en suivant Harry.  
  
A peine sortis du vestiaires, ils aperçurent leurs adversaires vêtus de robes oranges, de l'autre côté du terrain et furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
"Bienvenue à tous pour le match d'ouverture du Tournoi de Quidditch ! commença Lee Jordan, comme toujours, chargé de commenté le match, dans son porte-voix magique. Comme vous le savez, cette année, le Tournoi opposera les quatre équipes de Poudlard à celles de l'Institut Durmstrang et l'Académie Beauxbâtons, jusqu'à la finale qui aura lieu... (il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au programme) le 24 juin. Ce premier match sera jouer par l'équipe de Gryffondor, championne en titre lors du dernier tournoi, à l'équipe une de Durmstrang. L'équipe de Poudlard est composée de Fred et Georges Weasley, au poste de Batteurs, des Poursuiveuses, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, de Harry Potter, l'Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe et Laurent Dubois, leur nouveau Gardien, prenant la place de son frère, Olivier. L'équipe de Durmstrang est la suivante : Capitaine et Gardien : Yvan Vodkarov, Batteurs : Joachim Barachovak et Anne-Line Ivanova, Poursuiveurs : Martin Levsi; Loreline Levsky, Fabrice Carasof et Attrapeur : Vincenzo Volkof !"  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent dans les tribunes. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la foule massée dans les tribunes, sourit en voyant Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville, assis côte à côte, maintenant une grande banderole rouge aux lettres d'or : "Allez Gryffondor ! La coupe aux Lions !" Il aperçut aussi le professeur MGonagall, surveillant Lee, Hagrid, assis à côté d'Hermione et Dumbledore.  
  
"A présent, les Capitaines se serrent la main ! continua Lee. Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais ! Et...le match est engagé !" cria-t-il quand le Professeur Bibine, arbitre du match, siffla, en ouvrant du pied, une caisse en bois d'où s'échappèrent les quatre balles.  
  
Les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol. Harry et l'Attrapeur bulgare, prirent aussitôt de la hauteur et survolaient le terrain à la recherche du Vif.  
  
"- Spinet vient de s'emparer du Souafle et passe à Bell qui fonce vers les buts de Vodkarov. Les frères Weasley renvoient les deux Cognards vers Levsky et Carasof qui tentaient d'intercepter Bell qui passe à Johnson qui tire et... NON ! Vodkarov bloque et relance la balle à Levsi et... Spinet récupère le Souafle. Passe à Bell, Johnson, Spinet, encore Bell qui tire et... OUI !!! Elle marque !!! Gryffondor ouvre le score à dix-zéro !!! Le Gardien relance à Carasof, qui fonce vers les buts de Dubois ! Passe à Levsky, puis à Levsi, Cara...non, Spinet.... qui fonce à nouveau vers les buts Bulgares, protégés par les Weasley... et... Oh, les deux Attrapeurs viennent de piquer, dans un même élan. Il semble que Potter et Volkof aient vu le Vif d'or ! Allez Harry ! Ne te laisse pas faire par un vulgaire Comète 260, c'est rien pour ton Éclair de Feu !  
  
- Jordan ! intervint McGonagall, vous n'allez pas encore recommencer à faire de la publicité pour l'Éclair de Feu ? Contentez-vous de commenter le match !  
  
- Oui professeur ! Allez Harry !"  
  
Un murmure approbateur s'éleva chez les Gryffondor quand Harry distança soudainement l'Attrapeur adverse.  
  
" OUAAAIISSSS !!!! HARRY A LE VIF D'OR !!!! hurla Lee, quand Harry, referma les doigts sur la petite balle dorée, voletant à deux mètres du sol, près des buts bulgares. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT-SOIXANTE POINTS A ZERO !!!!! Match très bref et bien joué !!!! Chers spectateurs, nous nous retrouverons, la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième match de ce tournoi, qui opposera, cette fois l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Beauxbâtons 4 !"  
  
Les joueurs se posèrent dans l'herbe du stade. Les Bulgares, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les Gryffondor, tandis que Ron, Hermione, ayant abandonnés la banderole, et d'autres Gryffondor envahirent le terrain pour féliciter leurs joueurs, qu'ils portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, où Lee, Ron et Hermione, s'étant éclipsés quelques minutes, revinrent d'un "raid" dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de pâtisseries, de carafes de jus de citrouille, de confiseries,... tout ce que les Elfes avaient pu trouver dans les cuisines. La petite fête en l'honneur des joueurs de Gryffondor dura près de quatre heures.  
  
Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement animé, les élèves se livrant à différents pronostics sur les résultats des différentes équipes. Les Durmstrang gardaient le moral, gardant encore leur "botte secrète", leur quatrième équipe.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves ayant regagnés leurs dortoirs, Harry, accoudé à la fenêtre du dortoir, aperçut, voletant au dessus de la Forêt Interdite, une chouette effraie qui ne lui était pas inconnu.  
  
Chapitre 15 : Halloween  
  
Le 31 octobre arriva rapidement. Deux jours auparavant, le match opposant l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Beauxbâtons 4, avait été remporté par les français. Le match avait été très serré, les deux équipes ayant données le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Cependant, l'équipe de Poufsouffle, constituée, principalement, d'élèves en secondes années, manquaient d'expérience et surtout d'entraînement, pour être prêts pour cette rencontre. Mais, ils s'étaient, tout de même, bien débrouillés. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le match suivant, prévu pour la semaine suivante, et qui opposerai, cette fois, Serdaigle à Durmstrang 4.  
  
Ce soir-là, quand les élèves des trois écoles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent une nuée de chauve-souris, voletant près du plafond au ciel crépusculaire. La pièce était éclairée, par une trentaine de citrouilles évidées et taillées (en provenance du potager de Hagrid !) à la taille surprenante (pour les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons), dans lesquelles une bougie offrait une pâle lueur orangée, baignant la pièce de coins d'ombre. Les tables, toujours en "U", étaient, cette fois, recouverte de nappe noir et orange et décorée avec de fausses araignées (à la plus grande horreur de Ron, qui en avait une peur bleue) et d'autres choses "angoissantes". Des pétards surprises étaient disposées parmi les couverts. De plus, les jumeaux, avaient ajoutés au repas, quelques unes de leurs meilleures inventions des "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux", notamment leurs "Crèmes Canaris" ainsi que les fameux "Chocolat-Safari". Les Gryffondor, jetèrent des regards soupçonneux à leurs assiettes, mais les jumeaux les rassurèrent.  
  
"- Ne vous en faites pas ! chuchota Fred. A notre table, on n'a que des crèmes caramel normales, mais pas de chocolats ! C'est sur la table des Serpentard qu'on en a mis, y compris la table des profs !  
  
- La table des professeurs ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes fous, tous les deux !  
  
- Merci du compliment ! répondit Fred. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a que deux de nos "crèmes canaris" parmi leurs crèmes caramel. Il n'y a que peu de chance pour qu'ils tombent dessus !  
  
- J'espère pour vous que ce que tu dis est vrai ! soupira Hermione.  
  
- Vous êtes allés à la cuisine pour les déposer ? se renseigna Ron, auprès des jumeaux.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Une fois là-bas, Georges n'a eu aucun mal à occuper les Elfes pendant que j'ajoutait, à leurs desserts, nos inventions !  
  
- En parlant d'Elfes, Hermione continue toujours son truc,...la S.A.L.E, c'est ça ? se renseigna Georges, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
- Sa Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ? Non, je ne crois pas ! répondit Harry. En tout cas, elle ne nous en a pas parler de toutes les vacances.  
  
- Ouais, sûrement que sa visite en Bulgarie lui a fait oublier ce truc idiot ! approuva Ron. Bah, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, elle était vraiment agaçante avec ses histoires de S.A.L.E ! La preuve, elle est venue avec nous, après votre victoire, à la cuisine et n'a pas essayée de pousser les Elfes à la rebellion !  
  
- De toute façon, même si elle l'avait fait, les Elfes de maisons ne l'auraient pas écouter !" intervint Fred.  
  
Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Malefoy, apparemment, humilié par l'épisode des "Chocolat -Safaris" avait décidé d'éviter de manger des chocolats, et quitta la table des Serpentard, imité par la plupart de ses condisciples, avant le dessert; au plus grand dépit des Gryffondor.  
  
Le repas d'Halloween touchait à sa fin quand deux élèves de Beauxbâtons, accompagnées de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle, pénétrèrent, hors d'haleine dans la Grande Salle et allèrent jusqu'à leur directrice, installée à la table des professeurs.  
  
Le silence s'installa parmi les élèves, alors que les adolescentes expliquaient à Madame Maxime et Dumbledore les raisons de leurs arrivée mouvementée. Dumbledore se leva et quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, les élèves, toujours attablés, échangeaient des regards perplexes. Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce mais cessa à nouveau quand Dumbledore rentra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard, alors que celui-ci rejoignant la table des professeurs.  
  
"Bon ! commença-t-il, calmement. Le Festin de Halloween est annulé et je demande aux Préfets et Préfets-en- Chef des quatre maisons de raccompagner leurs camarades dans leur Salle Commune respective, et y attendre leur responsable. Pour les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, je veux que vous restiez ici, en attendant !"  
  
Les élèves se levèrent, plus inquiets qu'étonnés à présent. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, vit Dumbledore et Rogue en grande discution. Rogue se leva et passant devant les élèves de Gryffondor, quitta la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron eurent juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentard.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? chuchota Ron.  
  
- J'en sais rien ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Harry.  
  
- La Marque des Ténèbres ! lui répondit Fred en se joignant à leur discution.  
  
- La Mar... ? Tu es sûr ? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que Parvati Patil m'a dit ! Sa soeur, Padma, faisait partit de celles qui avaient accompagnées les deux filles de Beauxbâtons, et lui a dit ce qui s'était passé dans le Parc ! Mais, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle racontait, mise à part que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue !  
  
- De toute façon, on saura tout, normalement, quand McGonagall viendra nous expliquer ce qui se passe !" intervint Seamus, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
Hermione, en tant que seule préfète de Gryffondor, profita de l'occasion pour annoncer le nouveau mot de passe, "Flibustiers".  
  
Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle Commune, où ils attendirent l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Chouette et Cerf  
  
La version des faits, de McGonagall vint confirmer ce qu'avait dit Fred.  
  
Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota une heure plus tard. Les élèves, installés, dans un silence inhabituel, dans la Grande Salle, adressèrent un regard inquiet au professeur McGonagall, qui vint devant l'assemblée des élèves.  
  
"Bien ! Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous le professeur Dumbledore a préféré écourté le festin d'Halloween, en vous faisant regagner votre Salle Commune ! commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue, à proximité des murs de Poudlard !"  
  
Des exclamations de surprise et de crainte retentirent parmi les élèves.  
  
"Afin d'éviter d'autre incident de la sorte, le professeur Dumbledore vient d'écrire au Ministère de la Magie, pour leur demander de poster des Aurors autour des murs d'enceinte ! Néanmoins, cet incident étant définitivement clos, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, ce n'était pas une attaque ! Vous pouvez dormir tranquilles !" conclut-elle avant de quitter la Salle Commune.  
  
Les Gryffondor restèrent longtemps à discuter, dans la Salle Commune. Mais elle se vida progressivement, dans les environs de 22h00, quand des élèves commencèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les cinquième année de Gryffondor, excepté Hermione, ayant un devoir, assez conséquent, de Divination à faire , furent parmi les derniers à quitter la salle, agréablement chauffée par un grand feu dans la cheminée.  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Après avoir passé deux heures à fixé le plafond, Harry, remettant ses lunettes, se leva et alla s'installer près d'une fenêtre du dortoir, songeur et inquiet. Le ciel étoilé, dégagé, laissait prévoir un temps clément pour le lendemain. La pâle lueur de la lune, presque pleine, baignait le Parc de sa couleur argentée. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, tout comme le bateau de Durmstrang étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, aucune des fenêtres n'était éclairée. Les grands chevaux de Madame Maxime, dont la robe dorée brillaient à la lueur de la lune, broutaient dans l'enclos de fortune, aménagé derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Harry remarqua que les gigantesques bêtes étaient figées, leurs têtes massives tournées vers la Forêt Interdite. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la lisière de la forêt, plongée dans l'ombre menaçante de cet endroit, regorgeant de créatures plus effrayantes les uns que les autres. Il aperçut soudain un mouvement au-dessus des arbres et, en observant attentivement, reconnu à son plumage blanc et roux, presque doré, la chouette effraie qui lui avait ramené la Carte du Maraudeur. Harry, se demandant toujours à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, la suivit un long moment des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique entre les feuilles des arbres, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Mais, elle revint peu après, à la lisière du Parc et vint se poser sur une branche basse.  
  
Harry, s'apprêtait à regagner son lit, quand un animal qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, dans la Forêt Interdite, quitta majestueusement le couvert des arbres, fit quelques pas dans l'herbe du Parc et s'arrêta, aux aguets. Harry se demanda ce qu'un animal, particulièrement présent dans les zoos moldus, pouvait faire ici, à Poudlard. Jamais Hagrid (qui connaissait pourtant toute la Forêt et ses habitants) ne lui avait parler de cerfs. Harry, pour sa part, avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y rencontrer des centaures, des licornes et même des araignées géantes (et mangeuses d'hommes), mais pas d'animaux provenant du monde des Moldus.  
  
Malgré tout, cet animal lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps sur le sujet et retourna à son lit, épuisé. Néanmoins, au fond de lui-même, il restait tout de même intrigué par ce cerf. Il finit par s'endormir, ignorant que l'animal resta dans le Parc, près d'une heure plus tard, observant la Marque des Ténèbres (dont ne se préoccupait guère les chevaux), toujours présente dans le ciel, malgré le temps écoulé depuis son apparition, hors du château à un endroit d'où aucun Gryffondor ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Quand celle-ci se fut définitivement estompée, l'animal porta alors son attention sur la tour des Gryffondor. Finalement, il fit demi-tour et repartit en direction des arbres et disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt. La chouette, elle, resta un peu plus longtemps, perchée sur sa branche, avant de s'envoler, au dessus des arbres, vers les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Hedwige  
  
Le lendemain matin, les élèves, rassemblés dans la Salle Commune, levèrent les yeux vers la centaine de rapaces qui s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, porteurs de courriers. Une chouette Hulotte vint déposé un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant Hermione qui l'ouvrit aussitôt. En première page du journal, une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres dominait un bref article qui commentait l'évènement de la veille. Harry, déçu de ne pas voir Hedwige, soupira.  
  
"- Vous croyez qu'il ait pu arrivé quelque chose à Hedwige ? demanda- t-il, inquiet, à ses deux amis.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, elle finira bien par rentrer ! le rassura Hermione, en repliant son journal. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'elle s'absente aussi longtemps !  
  
- Pourtant, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est partie ! D'habitude, elle ne met pas tant de temps pour revenir !  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, on ne sais pas trop jusqu'où elle doit aller, pour porter les lettres à Sniffle ! Si ça se trouve, elle doit parcourir la moitié de l'Angleterre ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Peut-être !" céda Harry, encore sceptique.  
  
Même ses amis, sous leur air sûr de ce qu'ils disaient, cachaient mal leur inquiétude. Mais, ils faisaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaires à Harry.  
  
Mais, justement, où était Hedwige ? La chouette blanche était, en réalité, beaucoup plus près du château que Harry le pensait. En effet, le rapace gisait, inconscient, dans la Forêt Interdite, la lettre qu'elle portait, froissée et abîmée, s'était détaché d'une de ses pattes. Un bref hululement retentit dans les profondeurs de la forêt et une chouette effraie, encore elle, vint se poser sur le sol, à côté de la chouette assommée, mais encore bien vivante, une série de traînées rouges et sanglantes lui striant le dos. Une ombre se découpa dans la pâle clarté que filtrait le feuillage épais. Le sorcier qui venait d'arriver, s'accroupit près des deux chouettes. Apercevant la lettre gisant près d'Hedwige, il la ramassa. Une expression surprise apparut sur son visage, en lisant le nom de son destinataire, sur la lettre.  
  
"C'est sûrement sa chouette !" murmura-t-il en rattachant la lettre à l'une des pattes de l'animal, qui reprit, presque au même moment, connaissance.  
  
Hedwige, réagissant violemment, en proie à une peur panique, sauta sur ses pattes, ignorant la chouette effraie posée dans l'herbe et celui qui l'accompagnait. La chouette blanche n'avait que deux envies. Apporter la lettre à Harry, pour enfin pouvoir regagner sa volière. Et retrouver ce hibou Grand-Duc, par la faute de qui, elle n'avait pue arriver au château plus tôt. Elle esseya de prendre son envol, mais une douleur cuisante au dos, dû aux blessures infligées par l'impressionnant hibou qui l'avait attaquée, l'en dissuada. Repliant ses ailes, elle claque du bec, d'un air rageur, et regarda dans les alentour. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent alors sur les deux autres. La chouette effraie, voleta jusqu'à la chouette blanche, en hullulant joyeusement.  
  
L'homme s'approcha alors, sous le regard calme de Hedwige.  
  
"Tu es la chouette de Harry Potter ?"murmura-t-il à la chouette qui claqua du bec, comme pour approuver.  
  
"Et tu tiens absolument à lui porter cette lettre ? continua-t-il. Mais ce Grand-Duc ne t'a pas raté ! ajouta-t-il, apercevant les marques sanglantes. Ce hibou noir ne me dit rien de bon ! Ne t'en fait pas, je peux te soigner ! Regarde cette chouette effraie ! Elle a eu droit au même sort que toi et, à présent, elle n'a plus aucunes marques !"  
  
Effectivement, deux minutes après, Hedwige pouvait à nouveau s'envoler, le plumage aussi blanc que d'habitude, sans aucune trace de blessures. Elle reprit immédiatement le chemin du château. Bientôt, elle survola le Parc. Elle ne vit pas la chouette effraie qui la suivait, à bonne distance, mais, par contre, elle aperçut un groupe d'élèves qui sortant du château, descendaient les quelques marches menant au Parc, discutant, avec animation. Hedwige reconnut, avec bonheur, son maître, parmi les élèves. En effet, les Gryffondor et Poufsouffle de cinquième année, avaient justement cours de Botanique, et marchaient vers les serres, discutant, avec aimation des évènements de la veille.  
  
"- Padma nous a tout raconté ! expliquait MacMillan. Elles avaient accompagnées Lybie et Cynthia, les deux filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avaient oublié un truc, dans leur carosse, qu'elles voulaient leurs montrer. Mais, en cours de route, elles aperçurent soudain la Marque des Ténèbres et sont revenues en courant, vertes de peur, sans prendre le truc qu'elles étaient venues chercher ! Voilà la version des faits de Padma !  
  
- Mais, c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle soit apparue comme ça ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Ouais ! approuva Ron, surtout que mon père m'a dit, l'année dernière, que les Mangemorts la faisait apparaître quand ils avaient tués quelqu'un. Or, ils n'ont pas parlés de victimes, dans l'article.  
  
- Peut-être qu'ils ont étouffés l'affaire ! observa Neville.  
  
- Je ne pense pas ! En plus, McGonagall nous a dit, elle même que ce n'était pas une attaque ! remarqua un autre élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Je pense que ça ne devait être qu'un avertissement ! intervint Hermione, songeuse. A mon avis, c'était un simple moyen de provocation, envers Dumbledore. Pour lui montrer, qu'ils sont bien là, que le danger est bien présent en dehors de Poudlard et... !  
  
- Harry ! C'est Hedwige !" s'exclama Ron, qui ayant levé les yeux, exaspéré, aperçut la chouette blanche qui piqua vers le petit groupe.  
  
Le rapace vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et tendit fièrement la patte pour lui permettre de prendre le message. Cela fait, elle mordilla affectueusement le doigt de son maître, et reprenant son vol, partit vers la tour de la volière, alors que Harry, soulagé, rangeait la lettre dans une poche de sa robe.  
  
Le petit groupe, continuant sa route, arriva enfin aux serres, sans apercevoir les deux "spectateurs" qui suivaient la scène depuis la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. La chouette effraie, voletait silencieusement aux dessus des arbres, survolant un cerf qui ayant suivit des yeux le petit groupe qui disparut dans une des serres, s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Un cours de Potion très particulier  
  
Le double cours de Botanique, passa rapidement. La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la fin du cours. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se séparèrent. Les premiers retournèrent vers le château, pour un...double cours de Potion, avec les Serpentard, tandis que les derniers avaient cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Une fois dans le hall, les Gryffondor prirent le chemin du souterrain menant au cachot où avaient lieux les cours de Potion. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre devant la porte massive de leur "salle de cours" avant que les Serpentard n'arrivent à leur tour suivis de près par Rogue. Les élèves entrèrent alors dans la petite pièce froide et humide, les Gryffondor s'installant aux tables les plus éloignées du bureau et du tableau. Harry et Ron aperçurent Malefoy, s'installer à la table qui faisait face au bureau de Rogue, les yeux baissés, une expression de profonde colère sur le visage.  
  
"Nous allons poursuivre le cours sur la fabrication des antidotes !commença Rogue. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 94 !" ajouta-t-il, écrivant au tableau, la liste des ingrédients nécéssaires à la création de l'antidote.  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent en silence, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de Rogue, qui avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Alors que les élèves rassemblaient leurs ingrédients, Rogue les observaient attentivement, prêt à réprimander le premier élève de Gryffondor, qui aurait la mauvaise idée de dire quoi que ce soit. Neville, terrorisé par Rogue, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, en coupant ses racines.  
  
Harry, levant la tête pour regarder la liste des ingrédients notés au tableau, jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, qui était assis à son bureau, contrairement à son habitude, la tête entre les mains. Harry, en l'observant le vit soudain changer d'expression. Rogue, jusqu'à là, avait l'air contrarié, mais sa contrariété se transforma soudain en inquiétude. Les lèvres serrées, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, n'y tenant plus, Rogue se releva soudainement et se tourna vers le tableau. Excepté Ron, personne ne leva la tête à ce mouvement soudain du professeur. Si bien que Ron et Harry furent les seuls à le voir relever sa manche gauche. Harry comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et adressa un regard en coin à son ami.  
  
Rogue soupira. Cette fois, par contre, tous les élèves levèrent les yeux de leurs ingrédients.  
  
"Rangez vos affaires ! ordonna sèchement Rogue, se retournant vers ses élèves. Le cours est terminé !" ajouta-t-il en sortant précipitamment du cachot.  
  
Dès qu'il eut disparut, les élèves, intrigués, recommencèrent à bavarder.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Rogue ? s'étonna Dean, en rangeant ses ingrédients dans son chaudron vide. Il est malade ou quoi ? Ca fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on a commencé le cours !  
  
- Après tout, on ne va pas se plaindre !" intervint Seamus, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivis par Neville, Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione, fermant la marche (les Serpentard avaient filés dès que Rogue avait quitté la salle.), discutaient à voix basse.  
  
"- Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! assura Ron. Harry nous a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait gravé, par le feu, la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche de ses mangemorts, or, on le sais, Rogue est un...  
  
- A été ! rectifia Hermione.  
  
- Si tu veux ! s'impatienta Harry. Mais, à présent, il est l'espion de Dumbledore, au sein des Mangemorts ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Dumbledore puisse avoir une telle confiance envers un ancien Mangemort !  
  
- Ben, si Vous-Savez-Qui a donner l'ordre de rassemblement à ses Mangemorts, Rogue doit avoir rejoint sa petite bande ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Non ! intervint Hermione. Je penserai plutôt qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore !  
  
- Hum ! Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, sur ce coup-là ! approuva Harry.  
  
- Eh, Harry, si tu profitais de ce creux dans notre emploi du temps, pour lire la lettre que t'a apportée Hedwige ! suggéra Hermione, changeant de conversation  
  
- Tu as raison ! On n'a qu'à aller au lac, c'est plus tranquille !" accepta Harry, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall.  
  
"Je me demande ce qui a pu mettre la lettre dans cet état !" observa Hermione.  
  
Comme ils l'avaient décidés, tous les trois étaient assis dans l'herbe, près du lac. Le bateau des Durmstrang était amarré un peu plus loin. Et Harry venait de sortir de sa poche le parchemin, en piteux état, que Hedwige lui avait ramené.  
  
"- Moi aussi ! approuva Harry. Peut-être qu'elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre !  
  
- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit revenue, indemne, avec la lettre, non ? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison !" approuva Harry, en ouvrant soigneusement le parchemin.  
  
Tous trois s'étant assurés que personne ne traînait dans les environs, Harry commença, à mi-voix, la lecture de la lettre : "Harry, J'espère que tout se passe bien pout toi à Poudlard ! Ici, tout les sorciers font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour retrouver Voldemort et nous avons ainsi pû obtenir un début de piste. Mais, si on en crois les sources, Voldemort serai bien revenu dans son refuge en Albanie. Même le Ministère participe aux recherches ! Grâce à l'intervention des directeurs des bureaux, Fudge a finalement accepté de nous envoyer les Aurors pour faciliter les recherches ! Reste prudent, Harry ! Sirius"  
  
"- Ben voilà des bonnes nouvelles ! s'enthousiasma Hermione, tandis que Harry repliait le parchemin avant de le remettre dans sa poche. On sait au moins que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas ici !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais qui te dit que c'est vrai ! remarqua Harry. Et même si c'est vrai, ses mangemorts, eux, sont bien, dans les environs !  
  
- Bah ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Harry ! coupa Ron. On rentre au château et on se fait une partie d'échec ?  
  
- D'accord !" accepta Harry, en se levant !  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au hall.  
  
"- Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ! annonça soudainement Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas !"conclut elle en partant en direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
Chapitre 19 : Inquiétudes au château  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, depuis le jour où Hedwige avait apporté la lettre à Harry. Celui-ci, pour permettre à sa chouette de se reposer, avait envoyé, non sans mal, Coq porter une lettre, à Sirius.  
  
"Non sans mal" car Ron et Harry (Hermione était, une fois de plus à la bibliothèque) avaient passés une vingtaine de minutes à poursuivre le petit hibou, impatient d'avoir enfin une lettre à porter. Finalement, grâce à Hedwige, agâcée par l'agitation de Coq, Harry parvint enfin à l'attraper. Une fois la lettre attachée, il lâcha le petit hibou qui s'envola aussitôt par l'une des fenêtres de la volière.  
  
Deux matches du tournoi avaient été joués. Le premier, opposant Serdaigle à Durmstrang 4, avait été une simple démonstration du talent de Krum. Celui-ci, avec son Eclair de Feu, s'était tout simplement joué de Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Krum n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser sa "botte-secrète", la Feinte de Wronski. En effet, il n'eut aucun mal à distancer Cho et à prendre le Vif d'or avant elle. Le second, opposant Les Serpentard à l'équipe de Beauxbâtons 3, s'était achevé sur la victoire des Serpentard ( les joueurs de l'équipe était encore plus brutaux et tricheurs que d'habitude). En fait, c'était l'Attrapeur de Beauxbâtons qui avait eu le Vif, mais le Gardien de l'équipe française était si mauvais, ajouté à la violence des Serpentard, qu'ils n'avaient eut aucun mal à marquer seize buts.  
  
Ce matin-là, les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée des hiboux. Harry, levant les yeux vers la table des professeurs réalisa soudain qu'une des places était inoccupée, alors que, à cette heure, tous les professeurs descendaient déjeuner, excepté le professeur Trelawney, qui restait terrée dans son grenier, pour ne pas pas "gâcher la vue de son troisième oeil".  
  
"- Hé ! Où est Rogue ? s'étonna Harry, en se tournant vers ses deux amis.  
  
- Pourquoi, il n'est pas à sa place ? Ah oui, c'est vrai en plus ! remarqua distraitement Ron, en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Bah, peut-être qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui !  
  
- Ca serai une bonne chose ! approuva Dean. Les cours de ces deux dernières semaines étaient bien des plus pénibles !  
  
- Et pourquoi, tout d'un coup, t'intéresse-tu à Rogue ? interrogea Ron.  
  
- Bah, je faisait une remarque, c'est tout ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin ! Dans ce cas, il ne tardera pas à arriver ! suggéra Seamus. Ou qu'il est malade ?  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! intervint Hermione. Il s'y connais suffisamment en sorcellerie en tout genre, pour, s'il était malade, se soigner lui même !  
  
- Pourquoi vous faites toute une histoire d'un si petit détail ! trancha Fred. On s'en fiche que Rogue ne soit pas là, ça nous fait des vacances ! Bon débarras !" conclut-il.  
  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, peu convaincus. Tous deux avaient la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, tous deux avaient vus l'expression inquiète de Dumbledore, quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce et se dirigeant à la table des professeurs, s'aperçut, lui aussi, de cette absence.  
  
Rusard, le concierge de l'école, vint alors apporter une lettre à Dumbledore. Après une brève discution, Rusard était repartis, tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait le parchemin. Il parut encore plus soucieux à la fin de sa lecture. Il replia la lettre, la mit dans la poche de sa robe et quitta aussitôt la salle. Hermione et Harry s'adressèrent un regard intrigués.  
  
"- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille ! chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Oui, moi non plus ! approuva Harry. Surtout vu les circonstances !"  
  
Quelques minutes, plus tard, les trois amis, quittant la Grande Salle, sortirent dans le Parc. Assis près du lac, Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient de choses et d'autres, sans apercevoir la chouette effraie qui voletait silencieusement sur le plafond nuageux. Ils parlaient de Quidditch, quand... !  
  
"Ah, vous voilà !"  
  
Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, et se retournèrent, d'un même mouvement, et aperçurent, le professeur McGonagall, au dessus d'eux, l'air soulagée.  
  
"- Venez avec moi, tous les trois ! ordonna-t-elle. Ca fait un moment que nous vous cherchons ! ajouta-t-il, alors que, les trois élèves s'étant levés, ils remontaient vers le château.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Vous saurez ça bientôt !" assura McGonagall, en guise d'explication.  
  
Arrivés au château, le professeur McGonagall les ramena à la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient réunis.Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, affichant tous une expression anxieuse.  
  
Alors qu'il rejoignait sa place, Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs ( qui avaient tous une mine sombre) où retourna s'asseoir le professeur McGonagall, il aperçut un bref sourire apparaître sur le visage grave de Dumbledore, qui fixait les élèves d'un regard sombre. Il attendit que Ron, Hermione et Harry aient regagner leurs places, avant de prendre la parole.  
  
"J'ai jugé bon, de tous vous rassemblez, ici, pour que vous sachiez ce qui se passe ! Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue près de Poudlard ! A première vue, rien ne laissais penser à une attaque, mais plutôt à une menace ! J'ai convoqué tous les Serpentard, qui avaient quittés la Grande Salle à ce moment-là et il s'est révélè que certains d'entre eux, n'étaient plus au château. ( son regard se posa sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient derrière leurs sacs, qu'ils avaient posés sur la table). J'ai écrit à Mr Fudge, pour que le Ministère nous envoyent des Aurors. Mais, malheureusement, tous les Aurors avaient une mission plus importante, ailleurs. Le parc est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdit aux élèves. Les cours qui y ont lieux seront annulés, c'est à dire les cours de Botannique, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et de Vol. De plus, le tournoi de Quidditch, et donc, les entraînements, sont également supprimés ! (des exclamations de déception et des protestations retentirent parmi les élèves). En plus de cela, les cours de Potions sont également annulé. Enfin, une nouvelle qui vous fera certainement plaisir, de nombreux cours étant ainsi suprimés, et, par conséquent, le programme imposé par le Ministère ne pouvant être vu entièrement, les examens de fin d'année, notamment les BUSE et ASPIC, seront annulés. (des cris de joies retentir parmis les élèves). Nos invités de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons sont libres de vouloir rentrer chez eux ou rester à Poudlard, Madame Maxime et Monsieur Valdaviakof, ayant annoncés que la décision reviendrait totalement à leurs élèves ! Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles de classes ou vos Salles Communes (pour ceux qui devaient avoir une des quatres disciplines annulées) ! Bonne journée à tous !" conclut-il, alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard, se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives. La classe de Harry qui devait, ce matin-là, avoir Botannique et Potions, ayant toute la matinée de libre, attendait que tout le monde fut sortit, pour retourner à leur Salle Commune.  
  
Les élèves bulgares et français se précipitèrent auprès de leurs directeurs. D'après ce que put entendre Harry, la grande majorité des élèves, Krum en tête, voulaient absolument rester. Seuls un ou deux élèves s'opposèrent au choix, quasi-unanime des autres élèves, mais dûrent s'incliner face à l'écrasante majorité qui préférait rester ici, pour assister à la suite des évènements.  
  
Suivant leurs camarades de classes, Ron, Hermione et Harry, se dirigèrent, à leur tour, vers la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
"- Harry ? l'interpela Dumbledore. Je pourrai te voir, un instant, dans mon bureau ?  
  
- Oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit Harry, étonné. Je vous retrouve à la Salle Commune ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.  
  
- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !" lui lança Ron, suivant Seamus, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavande et Parvati, vers la Tour des Gryffondor, tandis que Harry suivait, silencieusement, Dumbledore, jusqu'à son bureau  
  
Chapitre 20 : Dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
  
Harry, suivant toujours Dumbledore, ils arrivèrent devant une statue représentant une Gargouille en pierre, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
La Gargouille pivota, lorsque Dumbledore donna le mot de passe (pizza anchois), dévoilant l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. A peine s'étaient-ils engouffrés par l'ouverture que la statue se referma derrière eux.  
  
Ils montèrent jusqu'à une lourde porte en chêne, ouverte et entrèrent dans la vaste pièce où tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient dans leurs cadres d'or. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, reconnue, dans une vitrine, l'épée, incrustée de pierre de Godric Gryffondor (le fondateur de la maison des Gryffondor) que Harry avait tiré du Choixpeau Magique (posé sur une étagère près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu aux flammes vives), trois ans plus tôt.  
  
"Assis-toi, Harry !" lui proposa Dumbledore en s'installant dans son fauteuil.  
  
Harry, obéissant, s'était à peine assis sur une chaise que un magnifique oiseau, de la taille d'un cygne, au plumage rouge et or et à l'expression intelligente, quitta son perchoir, dans un coin de la pièce et vint se poser sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
"Salut Fumseck !" lança Harry, en caressant la tête du Phénix.  
  
Etonné par le silence de Dumbledore qui, avait sûrement une bonne raison pour le convoquer, leva les yeux vers son directeur. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, observait Fumseck, sagemment perché sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
"- Harry... ! commença Dumbledore, au bout d'un long moment. Tu es sûrement au courant que de la rumeur prétendant que Voldemort aurai rejoint son refuge en Albanie ?  
  
- Euh, oui ! répondit Harry, intrigué et inquiet. Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai reçut, ce matin, une lettre de Sirius ! Les recherches qu'ils ont fait là-bas, se sont révélées infructueuses. Néanmoins, un incident, que le Ministère a étouffé, n'a pû être publié par la Gazette du Sorcier ! Une vingtaine d'Aurors, envoyés par le Ministère, en mission dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard, ont mystérieusement disparus. Ce qui; quoi qu'en pense Cornélius Fudge, confirme la présence de Voldemort là-bas, à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. Car, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le régne de Voldemort était marqué par de nombreuses disparitions. Et...il semble bien que ces Aurors portés disparus ne marquent le début de la reprise du pouvoir de Voldemort....Dont tu n'en ai nullement responsable ! ajouta-t- il, précipitamment, en voyant l'air sombre de Harry. Je sais que tu t'accuse, injustement, d'être à l'origine du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, même si Pettigrow n'avait pû le rejoindre, un autre Mangemort l'aurait rejoint, à un moment où à un autre....!  
  
- Hum ! Professeur, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Rogue ?  
  
- Du professeur Rogue !  
  
- Oui, lui !  
  
- Malheureusement, non ! Et ce silence prolongé m'inquiéte. Il est allé un peu fort, avec le jeune Malefoy, après son attitude lors du soir d'Halloween, quand ils ont quittés la Grande Salle. Et puis, Voldemort n'est pas tendre avec ceux qui lui mentent.  
  
- Mais, professeur, comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de l'honnêteté de...?  
  
- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est une affaire entre le professeur Rogue et moi ! Mais je...!"  
  
Dumbledore s'interrompit lorsque McGonagall, ayant frappé à la porte, entra dans la pièce.  
  
"- Un problème, Minerva ?  
  
- Euh., Cornélius Fudge est là, et il voudrait vous parler. Il est dans le hall...!  
  
- Faites le monter dans mon bureau, Minerva. Bon, Harry, je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amis ! lança Dumbledore, après avoir jeté un bref regard au professeur, puis à l'adolescent.  
  
- Oui, professeur ! approuva Harry, en se levant. Salut Fumseck !" ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse du Phénix qui lui adressa un regard complice.  
  
L'adolescent sortit, sans un regard à qui paraissait troublé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Gargouille se refermait derrière lui. Il resta là un petit moment, appuyé à la pierre froide de la Gargouille, songeur, avant de repartir vers la Tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry regagna, perdu dans ses pensées, la Salle Commune où il retrouva Ron et Hermione, dans un coin de la salle et leur raconta tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.  
  
"- Des Aurors ont disparus ? Et Fudge n'en dit rien de spécial ? Et pourtant il cache l'évènement à la Gazette ! Ca a pas de sens ! objecta Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c'est bizarre ! approuva Ron. C'est à croire qu'il croit au retour de Voldemort, sans avoir à prendre la responsabilité de ses actes, comme s'il refusait d'admettre vraiment la situation actuelle !  
  
- C'est possible ! céda Harry, sceptique.  
  
- Hum ! Bon, on ferais bien d'aller se coucher, maintenant que Harry est revenu !"  
  
Deux heures plus tard, alors que son dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre, et le silence, Harry resta longtemps sur son lit, les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Curieusement, il se préoccupait plus de l'absence de Rogue, qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et si Dumbledore se trompait sur le compte de Rogue ?  
  
Finalement, sur les coups de minuit, il finit par s'endormir. Là, il fit un drôle de rêve qui allait lui prouver à quel point il se trompait....!  
  
Chapitre 21 : La volière  
  
Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, simplement éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune passant par les rares fenètres du couloir. Un silence pesant régnait dans le château. Des pas rapides, résonnant sur le sol de pierre, brisèrent soudain le calme nocturne Severus Rogue avait sentit soudain le sentiment de béatitude du sortilège d'Imperium de Voldemort s'estomper. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il y était soumis et il avait prit conscience qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Sachant que toute fuite était impossible, il se dirigeait vers la volière pour informer Dumbledore une dernière fois. Il ouvrit la porte de la volière, sans apercevoir une ombre fugitive à l'angle du couloir Il devait faire vite car un Mangemort ou pire pouvait le surprendre à tout moment. Il écrivit donc rapidement et d'une écriture quasiment illisible, ces mots : "Professeur, Je profite d'un moment de répit pour vous avertir des intentions de Voldemort :il s'est associé aux détraqueurs, comme vous l'aviez prévu, et Azkaban lui a été livré et, lui sert à présent de refuge. Il prévois également de vous tuer ainsi que Potter et pleins d'autres mais j'ignore comment. Faîtes attention à vous. Severus Rogue." Au moment même où le hibou porteur de son message disparut, le professeur senti une ombre s'élever dans son dos. " ENDOLORIS " prononça une voix glaciale. Rogues'effondra encore une fois, projeté contre un mur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le professeur des potions de Poudlard s'étonna d'être encore vivant mais ne s'en réjoui pas. Il préférait en effet la mort à se qui l'attendait sûrement. La porte grinça et son ancien maître entra. A sa vue, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de dégoût : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tenant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la baguette levée, avait un visage plus blanc que celui d'un mort, ses yeux rouge braise brillaient d'un éclat presque surhumain dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il pris la parole d'une voie aiguë et glacée et prononça les mots tant redoutés du professeur Rogue : "- Je vais te tuer pour se que tu as fait, Severus. Tu m'as trahi une première fois il y a plusieurs années et une autre alors que je t'avais donner une seconde chance, et ce pour cet amoureux des Moldus, ce sorcier protecteur des Sangs-de-Bourbe, cet Albus Dumbledore Pour cela en particulier, tu mourras lentement. - Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps." répondit Rogue, en se relevant pour faire face à Voldemort, avec un courage et un détachement qu'il était loin de soupçonnner. Il espérait ainsi prendre sa revanche et pousser Voldemort à perdre son sang-froid. Mais celui-ci avait du sang de serpent dans les veines et répondit calmement, plus menaçant que jamais, une expression de pure cruauté dans ses yeux. "J'ai changé d'avis, Severus : tu vivras et tu seras mon instrument pour tuer Dumbledore et son protégé. Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de payer. Je crois que je vais tout d'abord te confier à un Détraqueur. En attendant, tu es trop rebelle pour que je te remette sous Impérium ! Tu n'aurai aucun mal à te libérer à nouveau !"  
  
Rogue pâlit plus encore, devinant ce qui allait suivre.  
  
"- Je vois que tu as deviné ce qui t'attendait ! remarqua tranquillement Voldemort, avec un sourire glacial. Je vais te laisser quelques temps, en compagnie de Détraqueurs ! Ca t'apprendra à me montrer si peu de respect ! Après ça, je pense que tu sera plus docile à mes injonctions ! Queudver, va me chercher les Détraqueurs ! ordonna-t-il à un Mangemort qui, jusqu'à là, se tenait dans l'ombre de son maître.  
  
- Oui, maître ! J'y vais tout de suite ! marmonna le petit homme au crâne chauve, Peter Pettigrow, surnommé Queudver.  
  
- Comme tu l'as sûrement compris ! commenta Voldemort, tranquillement après le départ de Peter, en s'adressant à Rogue (qui regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir sa baguette). C'est Queudver qui m'a révélé ce que tu faisais ! Je lui avais donné l'ordre de te surveiller et de me prévenir au moindre geste suspect ! Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard pour t'empêcher d'envoyer une lettre ! Et, au fait, inutile d'espérer récupérer ta baguette ! Même si tu l'avais sur toi, tu ne pourrai pas me vaincre !"  
  
Rogue, jugeant inutile de répondre, aborda un autre sujet, toujours dans l'espoir d'énerver Voldemort.  
  
"- Pourtant, on dirait que vous avez peur de Potter ! remarqua, calmement Rogue. Pour que vous vouliez, à ce point, vous débarrasser de lui, il doit sûrement représenté une menace pour vous !  
  
- Certainement pas ! Mais je n'aime pas ceux qui s'oppose à moi et ce gamin s'est retrouvé, beaucoup trop souvent sur mon chemin, il est beaucoup trop gênant ! Et, de plus, j'ai d'autres raison de vouloir le supprimer, personnellement.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il vous fait peur ! éclata Rogue.  
  
- Tiens ! Voilà les Détraqueurs ! Je reviendrai d'ici une heure ! Amuse-toi bien !" ricana Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce sont la porte se referma dans un claquement sec.  
  
Et la porte se referma dans un claquement sec, tandis que Voldemort quittait la pièce, laissant Rogue, abbattu et désespéré qui se laissa retomber contre le mur....  
  
"Je n'ai même pas réussit à le pousser à me tuer ! marmonna-t-il. Au lieux de ça...! En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai fidèle à Dumbledore. Même si, pour cela....!"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes cagoulées, les Détraqueurs.  
  
Chapitre 22 : La lettre de la chouette effraie  
  
...  
  
Chapitre 23 : Balade à la cuisine  
  
La veille de la reprise des cours, Ron et Harry descendirent tous les deux, traversèrent la Salle Commune en évitant Hermione, absorbée dans une quelconque lecture, et sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés dans le hall, il prirent un sombre souterrain qui les amena devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Ayant chatouillés une grosse poire verte de la peinture, une porte s'ouvrit, libérant l'accès à la cuisine.  
  
"Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Et son Whisky !" s'exclama un Elfe, Dobby, en les apercevant.  
  
Dobby, un des Elfes de Maisons, avait une grande admiration pour Harry, surtout depuis le jour où il l'avait libéré des Malefoy, la famille pour laquelle l'Elfe travaillait. Dobby était très particulier. En effet, contrairement aux autres Elfes, il était fier d'être libre, et payé. C'est pourquoi, contrairement aux autres Elfes travaillant à Poudlard, Dobby n'était pas vêtu d'une simple toge. En fait, Dobby avait longtemps erré, à la recherche d'un travail, et avait finit à Poudlard, où Dumbledore avait accpeté de le payer pour son travail et de lui donner des congés, au grand bonheur de Dobby. Si bien que l'Elfe portait un ensemble, disparâtre, de vêtements : un pull violet, une chaussette verte, et l'autre jaune, une cravate à pois, un short à fleur, et une casquette jaune fluo dans laquelle il avait fait deux trous pour y passer ses longues oreilles pointues, semblables à celles des chauve-souris. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de contentement. Les Elfes de Maison, créatures au potentiel magique impressionant et serviles, travaillaient fébrilement pour préparer le déjeuner. Mais, ils s'interrompaient au passage des deux amis, pour les saluer et leur proposer différents aliments.  
  
"- Salut Dobby ! Et c'est Ron, pas Whisky !  
  
- Whisky ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- C'est comme ça que Dobby te surnomme ! expliqua simplement Harry.  
  
- Ah ! Alors, Dobby, à ce que je vois, mon cadeau te plait ! lança Ron, en désignant le pull que portait l'Elfe et qu'il lui avait offert, l'année précédente.  
  
- Oui, Monsieur ! couina l'Elfe. Dobby est très heureux de vous voir ici !  
  
- Alors, Dobby, tu profites toujours de ta liberté ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui ! Et Winky l'a enfin acceptée, elle aussi ! Elle a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de porter la tenue de Poudlard." ajouta-t-il en désignant une autre Elfe de Maison qui rassemblait des pâtisseries dans un grand plat.  
  
Elle portait, comme les autres, une toge aux armes de Poudlard.  
  
"- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas ! avertit l'un des Elfes.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! suggéra alors Harry. Dobby, viens me voir quand tu veux, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur ! répondit l'Elfe. Dobby est content que vous soyez venu le voir, Monsieur ! ajouta Dobby en les raccompagnant vers la sortie.  
  
- Au fait, tant que j'y pense, on est venu t'apporter ça !" lança Harry en lui tendant un paquet, qui contenait les paires de chaussettes et le cache-théière et que Ron, lui donnait le pull violet qu'il avait eu à Noël.  
  
Les oreilles de Dobby frémirent en découvrant ses cadeaux.  
  
Ils en fut si heureux que les deux adolescents quittèrent la cuisine, les bras chargés de pâtisseries.  
  
Chapitre 24 : La reprise du Tournoi  
  
...  
  
Chapitre 25 : Noël  
  
...  
  
Chapitre 26 : Le Rêve  
  
  
  
Chapitre 27 : La découverte  
  
...  
  
Chapitre 28 : Gryffondor contre Beauxbâtons 2  
  
Le 21 janvier arriva rapidement. Les Gryffondor attendaient tous, avec impatience, cette rencontre. Mais, depuis le début de la semaine, le temps s'était dégradé.  
  
Si bien que, le matin du match, le ciel était couvert de nuages gris et menaçant. De fortes rafales soufflaient.  
  
"- Bonjour les conditions de jeu ! grommela Fred, alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'on se paye un orage ! approuva Georges. Eh, Harry, il faudra que tu te dépêches de trouver le Vif, avant que le temps ne s'aggravent pas trop !  
  
- Et, tu as imperméabilisé tes lunettes, Harry ? voulut savoir Katie.  
  
- Oui ! J'ai demandé à Hermione de le faire, hier soir ! Au cas où....!" assura Harry, en souriant.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les sept, leurs balais sur l'épaule, quittaient le château, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall.  
  
Les premières gouttes tombèrent, tandis qu'ils traversaient le Parc. Les sept joueurs se réfugièrent, trempés, dans le vestiaire.  
  
"- Ca promet...! remarqua Laurent, assis dans un coin du vestiaire, alors qu'un éclair zébrait soudain le ciel, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre.  
  
- Tu l'a dit ! approuva Katie, claquant des dents.  
  
- Allez, dites vous que chaque fois qu'on a joué sous la pluie, on a gagné ! lança Angélina.  
  
- Euh...Angélina, dis-moi, la dernière fois qu'on a dû jouer en pleine tempête, c'est pas ce jour-là que Harry a fait une chute de quinze mètres, perdant son Nimbus 2000, par la même occasion ! rétorqua Fred.  
  
- Oui ! Mais Harry a eut son Eclair de Feu, à la place ! intervint Alicia.  
  
- C'est vrai ! céda Fred.  
  
- Et, en plus, on a quand même gagné le championnat !  
  
- Ouais ! C'est vrai, aussi ! acquiéssa Fred, en souriant.  
  
- Bon, on ferai mieux de se changer, au lieux de discuter ! coupa Harry.  
  
- A vos ordres, chef !" répliquèrent, en choeur, ses coéquipiers.  
  
Le silence s'installa dans le vestiaire, tandis que les sept adolescents enfilaient leurs robes, sèches, écarlâtes. Le silence, n'était troublé que par la pluie qui tombait, à présent, drûe, et le vent qui soufflait en rafale, à l'extérieur. Dix minutes plus tard, les sept coéquipiers, entendirent, malgré le vent et la pluie, le brouhaha caractéristique de l'arrivée des autres élèves qu'ils imaginaient, bien à l'abri sous des parapluies.  
  
"Bon, on y va !" lança Harry, au bout d'un moment, en se levant, imité par ses camarades.  
  
Mais, à peine avaient-ils ouverts la porte du vestaire qu'une forte bourrasque de vent, s'engouffra dans la pièce, obligeant les joueurs à reculer.  
  
"- Olé ! plaisanta Fred. C'est pas bon signe ça ! Si déjà on arrive pas rejoindre le terrain...!  
  
- Fred, tais-toi s'il te plait ! coupa Angelina, tendue.  
  
- Oh, moi, je disais ça pour...!  
  
- LA FERME !!!! crièrent en choeur, ses coéquipiers.  
  
- C'est bon, j'me tais !  
  
- Georges, passe moi ta batte, s'il te plait ? demanda Katie.  
  
- Oh ! Oh ! Katie ! intervint Harry. C'est pas le moment d'assommer l'un de nos batteurs ! Bon, c'est le moment ou jamais...!" ajouta-t-il en ouvrant soudain la porte.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tant bien que mal, les sept joueurs vêtus de rouge, rejoignaient sur le terrain, l'équipe de Beauxbâtons, vêtus de blanc, et Madame Bibine.  
  
S'élevant au dessus du bruit des rafales et de la pluie, la voix de Lee retentit.  
  
"- Bienvenue à vous tous pour ce neuvième match, particulièrement humide, du Tournoi de Quidditch. Le match d'aujourd'hui opposera Gryffondor, partant parmi les favoris du Championnat et champion en titre de la dernière Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard (des applaudissements retentirent parmi les élèves de Gryffondor), à celle de Beauxbâtons 2. L'équipe de Poudlard, menée par son Attrapeur, Harry Potter, est composée de Fred et Georges Weasley, les batteurs, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet, les Poursuiveuses et Laurent Dubois, le gardien. Quand à l'équipe française, elle est composée comme suit : Capitaine : Fabien Dumât, Gardien : Antoine Desarse, Attrapeur : Alphonse Demundo, Poursuiveurs : Leatitia Bononza, Fabien Dumât et Laurène Moriali et Batteurs : Chloé Philippe et Sylvain Millon. Malgré les conditions plus que mauvaises, les deux équipes se rejoignent sur le terrain. L'orage risque de gêner les Attrapeurs...  
  
- Potter et Dumât ! Serrez-vous la main ! ordonna Bibine, haussant le ton.  
  
- Les deux Capitaines se serrent la main ! Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais et...ils sont partis !"  
  
Personne n'avait entendu le sifflet de Madame Bibine, mais les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol et se répartirent sur le terrain.  
  
Harry, suivit de près par l'Attrapeur français, luttait tant bien que mal contre la tempête qui faisait rage, tout en cherchant désespéremment le Vif d'or.  
  
Les commentaires de Lee lui parvenaient par morceaux, étouffés par le mauvais temps. Dans les tribunes, les élèves s'étaient réfugiés sous des parapluies, comme Harry l'avait deviné.  
  
"Dès ... du jeu, Spinet s'empare ... et fonce vers les buts adverses ! Passe à Bell qui ... et Marque !! Gryffondor ouvre le score ! Le Souafle est remis en jeu ! Bononza s'en empare ! Elle passe à Molriali, ... à Dumât. ... audacieux coup de batte de Fred ... un Cognard sur Dumât qui, pour l'éviter, lâche le ... récupéré par Bell. Passe à Johnson, puis Bell. Oups, un Cognard renvoyé par Philippe .âcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par...Spinet qui fonce vers ...., suivies de ses coéquipières. Le mauvais temps empire. Jouer dans ses conditions ... !"  
  
Comme le remarquait Lee, le mauvais temps s'était aggraver. Le ciel était tellement chargé d'épais nuages noirs et menaçant, que le stade était plongé dans la pénombre. Les joueurs étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Le vent déséquilibrait les joueurs. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel.  
  
"- Harry ! Ca serait bien si tu pouvait te dépêcher ! lui cria Fred, en passant à côté de lui, pour débarrasser Angelina d'un Cognard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? rétorqua Harry. J'ai l'air d'apprécié de jouer par ce temps, moi ?"  
  
Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Fred.  
  
"...score est de trente- zéro, en faveur de Gryffondor ! Spinet a....à nouveau ! Ouais ! Un, but de plus.....Gryffondor ! continua Lee."  
  
Harry aperçut soudain un éclat doré, à deux mètres du sol, près des buts de Gryffondor. Il piqua soudain, résistant contre la pluie diluvienne qui tombait, et le vent qui le faisait dévier de sa trajectoire. Son adversaire, apercevant à son tour le Vif d'or, piqua à son tour.  
  
"Potter et Dumundo semblent avoir vu le....! Ils ont tous les deux piqués vers....! Oh ! Un Cognard, envoyé par Millon, oblige Potter à dévier .... le Vif d'or...s'échapper, et ... Dumundo dans son sillage. Georges Weasley renvoye ...Cognard à l'envoyeur. Le jeu .... pas encore finis ! Spinet récupère le...! Passe à Bell....Johnson....Spinet qui tire et....!...Desarse l'arrête....à Dumât.... Boronza....Mori.... ! Non ! Spinet....! Qui repart vers ...adverses ! Passe à Bell puis Johnson....tire et MARQUE ! ....rante à zéro pour Gryffondor !!!! Oh, Potter viens de piquer à nouveau. On dirait....le Vif d'or. Dumundo pique à son tour."  
  
Effectivement, Harry, apercevant à nouveau le Vif d'or, plongea aussitôt sur la petite balle dorée, qui voletait à moins d'un mètre du sol. Alphonse Dumundo, l'appercevant, partit à sa poursuite. Mais cette fois, aucun Cognard, ne vint intercepter la trajectoire de Harry, dont les doigts se refermèrent sur la sphère glacée.  
  
"POTTER A LE VIF D'OR !!!! hurla Lee, tandis que Harry remontait en chandelle, tenant, dans son poing serré, la petite balle dorée, qui s'agitait entre ses doigts. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT-QUATRE-VINGT-DIX A ZERO ET PREND AINSI LA PREMIERE PLACE DE SON GROUPE.... !!!!"  
  
Le reste de ses commentaires se perdirent dans le tumulte. Les élèves de Gryffondor ne cachaient pas leur joie, et acclamaient bruyamment leurs joueurs.  
  
"- Harry ! T'es le meilleur ! cria Fred, alors que les quatorze joueurs, trempés, se posaient dans l'herbe !  
  
- Mais ça, on le savais déjà ! rétorqua Angelina, avec un grand sourire. Enfin, chapeau, Capitaine pour cette superbe fin de match !  
  
- Bravo, super match ! les félicita Ron, arrivant, avec Hermione et Neville, sous un gros parapluie noir.  
  
- Hum ! Plus tard les compliments. Si on changeait plutôt ? suggéra Harry. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'suis trempé !"  
  
Sur ce, les sept joueurs regagnèrent leur vestaire, et se changèrent avec bonheur, enlevant les robes qui leurs collaient à la peau, et en remettant leurs robes d'école. Un peu plus tard, tous le monde rejoignait le château. Les joueurs de Gryffondor, portés en triomphe par leurs camarades, ne cachaient pas leur joie. Une fois de retour dans leur Salle Commune, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent en douce et ramenèrent pâtisseries et confiseries à volonté, des cuisines. La fête se prolongea tout le reste de la journée, et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, malgré les remarques d'Hermione. Ce fut McGonagall qui mit fin aux festivités, vers les 22h00 !  
  
Chapitre 29 : Le classement du tournoi  
  
Les quarts de finale avaient pris fin après le match opposant Poufsouffle à Durmstrang 3, et remporté par Durmstrang 3. Le résultat du match Durmstrang 4 - Beauxbâtons 1 n'eut rien étonnant. L'équipe de Krum l'emporta facilement. Enfin, le dernier match, opposant Durmstrang 2 à Beauxbâtons 3, c'était joué la veille. Comme cela arrivait rarement, les deux équipes avaient finies ex-aequo. A la suite d'un mauvais calcul de l' Attrapeur français qui croyait que seize buts faisaient cent cinquante points et intercepta le Vif d'or, un peu trop tôt. Son équipe, ayant marqué un but, en début de match, se retrouva avec cent soixante points, le même score que l'équipe adverse.  
  
Au château, la tension régnait. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience, l'annonce des résultats du tournoi. Pendant toute la durée du dîner, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne cessaient de jeter, depuis leurs tables, des regard à Dumbledore, assit à sa table, discutant avec McGonagall.  
  
Finalement, mettant fin à l'attente, qui avait semblée interminable aux adolescents, Dumbledore demanda le silence dans la salle. Un silence attentif s'installa alors sur la foule des élèves.  
  
"A ce que je vois, vous avez hâte d'appprendre les résultats ! commença Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les seize équipes pour s'être si bien donnés pour le bon fonctionnement du Tournoi. Pour la cession suivante, nous ne garderons que les douze premières équipes. Mais je vous prie de bien vouloir applaudir tous ces joueurs qui se sont montrés bon-joueurs, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, même si certains, ajouta-t- il en jetant un regard aux Serpentard, n'ont pas l'air de connaître le sens de ce mot. Maintenant, veuillez applaudir les équipes qualifiées, réparties comme suis : trois équipes de Beauxbâtons, dont une en première place, la Beauxbâtons 4 , deux de Durmstrang, dont la quatrième en tête du classement, et trois de Poudlard, dont Gryffondor et Serpentard, en tête de leurs groupes respectifs."  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.  
  
"Maintenant, passons aux dates des matches. Le premier opposera les Gryffondor aux Serpentard. Le suivant, qui se jouera la semaine suivante, confrontera Durmstrang 4 à Beauxbâtons 4. Sur ces nouvelles, que, visiblement, vous attendiez avec impatience, je voudrais vous parler d'un sujet tout à fait différent. Comme vous le savez tous, les Serpentard se trouvaient hors de la Grande Salle et Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard, à Halloween. Mais cela n'était qu'un avertissement. Ce qui laisse entendre que, sa prochaine "manifestation" sera beaucoup plus dangeureuse, et viserai, plus particulièrement, l'un d'entre vous."  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, sachant très bien qui serait la première cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
"- Comme presque tous les Serpentard, Voldemort n'est pas très bon perdant et n'apprécie pas d'être mis en échec. Or, depuis quatorze ans, il se trouve dans une impasse, ce qui ne fait que déculplé sa détermination, et sa fureur.  
  
- Tu parles ! marmonna Malefoy, en ricanant et parlant assez haut pour être entendu de ses camarades. Comme si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom se préoccupait plus de Potter que des Sang-de-Bourbe !"  
  
A ces mots, la plupart des élèves se levèrent et adressèrent des regards furieux à Malefoy.  
  
"- Ca suffit Mr Malefoy ! intervint le professeur McGonagall. Ou j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard !  
  
- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? répondit Malefoy, d'un ton insolent. Enlever cent points à Serpentard ? Rien de plus ?  
  
- Vous voudriez peut-être que je suive l'exemple de Maugrey ! s'écria McGonagall, furieuse. Ca ne vous rappelle rien, l'épisode de la fouine sauteuse ?"  
  
Ses mots eurent enfin l'effet escomptés et touchèrent Malefoy de plein fouet. Drago rougit violemment et ne trouva rien à redire.  
  
"- Ou, si vous préférez ... ! continua le professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Minerva ! l'interrompit Dumbledore, calmement. Par contre, j'aimerai bien connaître les raisons qui justifierai ce que vous venez de dire, Mr Malefoy.  
  
- Ben, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas idiot, au lieu de rester, bêtement, à se tourner les pouces, comme tout le monde semble le croire, ici, il s'échauffe sur les Moldus, avant de s'en prendre à quelque chose de plus interressant, Poudlard. Et rien, ne peut l'arrêter, pas même Potter ! lança-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Même lui, le chouchou de tous, ne fera pas long feu face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a eu de la chance jusqu'à là, c'est tout !  
  
- Ca suffit, Monsieur Malefoy ! lui ordonna Dumbledore, en lui adressant un regard glacial.  
  
- Il est jaloux, ça crève les yeux ! chuchota Ron à Harry. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit !  
  
- Bon, vous pouvez rejoindre vos Salles Communes !" annonça Dumbledore, au bout d'un long moment de silence.  
  
Les élèves obéirent, dans un silence inhabituel, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
"J'en reviens pas que Malefoy ne se fasse pas punir pour son attitude de tout à l'heure ! murmura Ron à Harry. Il a quand même provoqué Dumbledore, McGonagall, et toi, d'une certaine manière !"  
  
Malefoy s'était levé aussi et ricanait en chuchotant quelques chose à ses deux cerbères, qui gloussèrent à leur tour.  
  
"- Pas vous, monsieur Malefoy ! ordonna, froidement, Dumbledore. Vous, vous restez à votre place !  
  
- Comme si j'allais obéir ! murmura Drago, restant debout, les bras croisés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres !  
  
- Immédiatement !" insista Dumbledore, calmement.  
  
Quelque chose dans le ton de Dumbledore, fit perdre de sa superbe à Malefoy qui, cédant, alla s'asseoir à sa place.  
  
"- Allez ! Sortez ! lança Dumbledore, à l'adresse des élèves de Gryffondor, et le professeur McGonagall, qui était resté là, stupéfaits. Harry, quand j'en aurai fini avec monsieur Malefoy, je pourrai te dire un mot ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Harry, intrigué.  
  
- Bien ! Regagnez votre Salle Commune, maintenant !" conseilla Dumbledore, avant de se retourner vers Malefoy.  
  
Les Gryffondor regagnèrent, en silence, leur salle commune.  
  
"- Pourquoi vous avez été si long ? les apostropha Fred, quand Harry et Ron, entrèrent à leur tour dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Malefoy, se fait passer un savon par Dumbledore ! expliqua Ron.  
  
- Tant mieux ! Il fera moins le fier ! assura Georges, avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Peut-être que Dumbledore va le suspendre de Quidditch ! espéra Katie.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! répliqua Harry. Quoique Malefoy l'eut bien mérité !  
  
- Cette fois, il est allé trop loin ! remarqua, tranquillement Angelina.  
  
- Ouais ! C'est la première fois que je voit quelqu'un, excepté Peeves, montrer si peu de respect envers un professeur ! remarqua Seamus.  
  
- Oui, mais Peeves, il respecte Dumbledore, lui ! rétorqua Harry. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il paraissait très sûr de lui, comme si il savait ce qui se passait et ce qui va se passer !  
  
- Harry, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses !" intervint Hermione.  
  
- Eh, on ferai bien d'aller se coucher ! s'exclama soudain Fred. Il est déjà 10h et demain, on se lève à 7h !  
  
- Moi, je dois rester là ! rappela Harry.  
  
- D'accord ! A demain, Harry ! lui lança Georges, en baîllant.  
  
- Ouais ! A demain !  
  
- Harry, tu veux que je reste avec toi, en attendant Dumbledore ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Non, c'est bon ! A demain !"  
  
- Hum ! Toi aussi !" répondit Ron, en prenant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
Chapitre 30 : Révélations  
  
Harry resta un moment, songeur, dans la Salle Commune déserte, assis devant le feu vif qui brûlait dans la cheminée, la Carte du Maraudeur à la main. Il se demandait s'il devait parler, ou non de la Carte du Maraudeur à Dumbledore. En effet, Pettigrow, qui connaissait tous les passages de la carte, pourrait en informer Voldemort, qui pourrait alors entrer dans Poudlard sans problème. Cette question, justement, était celle qui le préoccupait le plus, depuis quelques temps.  
  
Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry sursauta, quand le tableau pivota, laissant entrer le professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Venez avec moi, Potter !" lança-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Obéissant, Harry quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, remit la carte dans sa poche et retrouva le professeur McGonagall dans le couloir. Le professeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la Gargouille de pierre qui s'ouvrit, à l'annonce du mot de passe.  
  
"Je vous laisse, ici, Potter ! Vous connaissez le chemin, de toute façon !"  
  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et prit l'escalier qui le mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau directorial.  
  
"Entre, Harry !" l'intima Dumbledore, sans lui avoir laissé le temps de frapper.  
  
Obéissant, l'adolescent poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, face au bureau du directeur. En habitué, Harry s'assis sur une chaise. Fumseck, délaissa alors son perchoir en or et voleta jusqu'au bureau, ses yeux noirs brillant curieusement dans la pénombre.  
  
Dumbledore observa, songeur, un moment, Harry avant de prendre la parole.  
  
"- Excuse moi, Harry de devoir te faire venir à une heure si tardive, mais, les réfléxions de monsieur Malefoy, m'ont rappelés quelques choses d'important. Tout d'abord, comme tu le sais plus que personne, tu es, quoi qu'en dise monsieur Malefoy, le premier sur sa liste. Tu l'as gêné beaucoup trop souvent, pour qu'il t'épargne, mais, de toute façon, depuis toujours, il s'est mis en tête de te tuer, pourquoi ? Lui seul le sait. Je pense donc que tu risque de te retrouver confronter à Voldemort, encore, au moins, une fois. Mais, je te préviens, Harry. L'année dernière, tu t'en est sortit vivant, uniquement grâce à ta chance, ton courage et...à l'effet surprise du priori incentatem ! Mais, je pense que, à présent, Voldemort à compris la raison de cet évènement et je te conseil, à l'avenir, de ne pas trop compter sur ce sortilège, rarissime, pour te sauver, la prochaine fois. Cependant, je peut me tromper, mais, connaissant Voldemort, il n'aura certainement pas compris que tu as la baguette jumelle à la sienne. Ensuite, contrairement à ce que pensait Drago Malefoy, Voldemort n'en veut pas aux Moldus, mais aux sorciers nés de parents Moldus. Là est la différence. Or, les seuls cas présents dans toute l'Angleterre, sont à Poudlard.  
  
- Donc, il faudra qu'il vienne à Poudlard, non ?  
  
- Pas obligatoirement ! Il n'a pas envie de se risquer à Poudlard. Ses Mangemorts, peut-être, mais lui, non, tout du moins pas maintenant. Donc, ce qui confirme ce que je disais tout à l'heure, il isolera ses cibles, hors de Poudlard. Bon, voilà ce que je voulais te dire, en privé. Tu as des questions ?  
  
- Euh...oui ! répondit Harry, se rappelant soudainement son rêve. Vous avez eut des nouvelles de Rogue ?  
  
- Du professeur Rogue.  
  
- Oui, du professeur Rogue !  
  
- Non, malheureusement ! Mais ce silence ne me parait pas bon signe. Voldemort n'est pas tendre avec ses serviteurs. Encore moins avec ceux qui lui mentent. Il est capable de déceler des choses que n'importe quel autre être vivant ne pourrai imaginer, notamment les mensonges. Et...! Pourquoi, cette question ?"  
  
Harry raconta alors tout son rêve, les détails aussi nets dans son esprit que s'il venait juste de faire ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar.  
  
"- Alors, ce hibou Grand-Duc aurait bel et bien la mission d'arrêter les hiboux porteurs de lettres ? murmura Dumbledore, songeur. Mais, il faut bien, à un moment ou à un autre, qu'il apporte les lettres volées, à son maître.  
  
- J'ai pensé, comme il ne s'absente jamais longtemps, suggéra Harry, qu'il était possible qu'un des serviteurs de Voldemort soit à proximité de Poudlard afin de récupérer les lettres qu'il remet ensuite à Voldemort. Ou alors que c'est un animagus.  
  
- Non, tous les animagi sont répertoriés ! répondit distraitement Dumbledore.  
  
- Ben non ! Sirius, par exemple. Ou Pettigrow, mon père ou même Rita Skeeter.  
  
- Oui ! Tu marques un point ! Mais je suis sûr que ce hibou est un vrai rapace. Il se comporte exactement comme un rapace. Tandis que les Animagi, eux, ne conservent pas le comportement animal, ce qui les rend si facile à être repérés. Prend, par exemple, le professeur McGonagall. En chat, elle a toujours tendance à se tenir plus raide qu'un chat normal, en plus, des gestes courant chez les humains, comme lire une carte routière, peuvent paraître très étrange chez un chat.  
  
- Une carte routière ? s'étonna Harry, esquissant un sourire.  
  
- Oui, et il semble, d'ailleurs que ton oncle l'ait aperçut.  
  
- Ah ! répondit Harry, sans trop voir le rapport entre le chat de McGonagall et son oncle. Mais pourtant, Pettigrow a bien réussit à se faire passer pour un rat, pendant douze ans !  
  
- Pour lui, c'est différent ! remarqua Dumbledore. Pour Peter, c'était son seul espoir de survivre. Il savait qu'il était recherché. Tout d'abord, par ses anciens amis et ensuite, par les Mangemorts qui le considérèrent comme un traître, responsable de la disparition de son maître. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon d'être tranquille, en attendant une occasion favorable pour réapparaître, c'était de se passer pour mort et se balader en rat. Mais, après tout ce temps passé dans le corps d"un rat, il a sûrement fini par en adopter le comportement !  
  
- Professeur, vous croyez que j'ai fait le bon choix en lui sauvant la vie ?  
  
- Tu te tracasse encore pour cette histoire ? Oui, je pense que, effectivement, tu as fait le bon choix. Même si tu penses le contraire. De toute façon, même si Peter n'avait pas rejoint Voldemort, un autre Mangemort l'aurait fait, un jour ou l'autre. En plus, à présent, Peter a une dette envers toi. Or, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Voldemort n'aimerai pas trop ça. Mais, la renaissance de Voldemort nous donne un avantage sur lui.  
  
- Ah oui ? Lequel ?  
  
- Lorsqu'il était au pouvoir, Voldemort était immortel, donc, il était impossible, de le tuer ! Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu à la vie, il n'est plus qu'un simple mortel, comme il l'a lui-même dit à ses Mangemorts.Or, retrouver l'immortalité, demande, même pour lui, de nombreuses années de travail. Ce qui veut dire que, pendant ce laps de temps, il pourrait être détruit, complètement, cette fois.  
  
- Professeur ! se lança soudainement Harry. Je voulais vous montrer ceci !"  
  
Sur ses mots, il sortit la carte et la montra à Dumbledore. Celui-ci eut un bref sourire.  
  
"- Ah ! C'est cette fameuse carte ! Très astucieux ! Et pourquoi as- tu décidé, comme ça, de me la donner ? Tu sais que ça peut-être un papier compromettant, autant pour toi que ceux qui te l'ont donnée !  
  
- Euh ! répondit Harry, en pâlissant légèrement, peu désireux de révéler qui la lui avait donné, et sans réagir sur « la femeuse carte ». J'ai décidé de vous la montrer, en pensant que, Pettigrow étant un des créateurs de cette carte, il pourrait se servir de son contenu pour renseigner Voldemort. Car certains de ces passages ne sont pas connus de Rusard et... ! En plus, elle indique toutes les personne présentent, même sous une cape d'invisibilité, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
- Ah ! Et.. tu as vu quelqu'un de particulier ? demanda Dumbledore, un peu inquiet.  
  
- Non ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Hum ! Je peux t'emprunter cette carte ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! assura Harry, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus la récupérer !  
  
- A part ça, tu as d'autres questions ?  
  
- Euh... non !  
  
- Bon ! Alors je pense que tu peut aller te coucher, toi aussi ! répliqua Dumbledore. Tu en as grand besoin !"  
  
Obéissant, Harry se leva, donna une dernière caresse à Fumseck qui le fixa de son regard brillant.  
  
Dumbledore raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, avant de repartir, en direction, non pas de son bureau mais de la volière, où une chouette effraie attendait tranquillement sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres.  
  
Chapitre 31 : Le match Gryffondor-Serpentard  
  
Le mois de mars arriva, annonçant le début des demi-finales du tournoi de Quidditch. Les élèves des trois écoles attendaient, avec impatience, la rencontre, qui promettai d'être "chaude", entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.  
  
Malheureusement, Malefoy n'avait pas été suspendu. Même s'il avait perdu un peu de sa prétention jusqu'à là, il reprit tout de son air supérieur, deux jours avant le match. Cependant, il évitait de trop s'approcher des Gryffondor, sans pouvoir s'empêcher des regards chargés de mépris.  
  
La veille du match, Fred, Georges et Lee, agâcés, parvinrent à le coincé, seul, dans un coin du hall, avant de le traîner dans le Parc. Ils en revinrent, une heure plus tard, Malefoy, encore plus méprisant qu'auparavant qui fila aussitôt par un escalier menant à sa Salle Commune. Fred, Georges et Lee, paraissaient assez fiers d'eux et refusèrent de dire à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy. Malgré les supplications de Ron, Seamus et Dean, tout au long de la journée, ils tienrent parole et les envoyèrent, tout simplement, balader.  
  
La tension règnant entre les deux maisons ne cessa d'augmenter. Finalement, le jour du match arriva. Ayant rapidement déjeuner, les Gryffondor se dépéchèrent de quitter la Grande Salle, avant l'arrivée des Serpentard, et gagnèrent le stade, accompagnés de McGonagall. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, assis dans l'herbe du terrain. le ciel, dégagé, promettait un temps clément, bien différent du match précédent.  
  
"- Eh, Harry ! lui lança Fred. On peut te demander un truc, dehors ?  
  
- Bien sûr !" répondit-il, avant de suivre Fred et Georges, hors du stade.  
  
Ils s'installèrent près de la porte, dans l'ombre du stade, Georges, après avoir échangé un coup d'oeil complice avec son frère, prit la parole.  
  
"- Aujourd'hui, le match va être honnête, cette fois !  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas trafiquer leurs balais ! précisa aussitôt Fred.  
  
- Mais, on a fait avouer à Drago, ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore !  
  
- Et, il a bien été obligé de répondre, sous la menace ! compléta Georges.  
  
- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?  
  
- Tout simplement que, si il s'amusait à tricher, pendant le match, il serait viré de l'équipe des Serpentard, et s'il ne se calmait pas un peu, cela pourrait aller à l'exclusion de Poudlard ! Quoique là, je pense que Malefoy a un peu exagéré.  
  
- Ouais ! Car, de toute façon, Dumbledore donne toujours une deuxième chance à tout le monde ! approuva Fred.  
  
- Et vous êtes sûr que, sous cette menace, Malefoy et son équipe ne tricheront pas ? insista Harry.  
  
- Ben, si le capitaine ne triche pas, les joueurs non plus !  
  
- Tu te fais un beau film ! se moqua Harry. Même si Malefoy ne triche pas, pour ce match, les autres n'en feront certainement pas autant, tu peut me croire !  
  
- Mouais, bon peut-être... ! Eh, c'est pas Dumbledore ? s'exclama soudain Fred.  
  
- Où ça ? s'étonna Georges.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Fred, ignorant, à moitié, la question de son frère.  
  
- Et si on le suivais ! suggéra Georges.  
  
- Eh ! J'vous rappelle deux choses ! lança Harry. D'abord, ça ne se fais pas d'espionner le directeur de l'école. Il a sûrement des raisons. Ensuite, le match commence dans dix minutes, et il faudrait peut-être penser à se changer !.  
  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Bon, allons nous changer, pour affronter, et battre, une fois de plus, ces abrutis de Serpentard !" conclut Georges, avant de regagner le vestiaire, imité par Fred et Harry, où les attendaient déjà les quatre autres.  
  
Finalement, ils entrèrent, portant les robes rouges de leur équipe, sur le terrain, où ils furent rapidement rejoint par les Serpentard, vêtus de vert.  
  
"- Bienvenue à tous pour ce match ouvrant les demi-finale, opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard. La première équipe, bien que connue de tous, vainqueurs du dernier tournoi de Poudlard, est constituée de Fred et Georges Weasley, Laurent Dubois, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson et mené par Harry Potter. De l'autre côté, l'équipe passé maître dans la manière de gagner en trichant...!  
  
- Jordan ! l'interrompit McGonagall (visiblement à contrecoeur, juste pour faire bonne figure) alors que les huées des Serpentard retentissaient dans les tribunes. Soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires.  
  
- Oui, professeur ! Mais, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! se défendit Lee. Bon, revenons à nos moutons... euh, à nos joueurs ! L'équipe des Serpentard, quand à elle, est composée de Crabbe, Goyle, Higgs, Malefoy, Warrington, Montague et Derrick."  
  
Pendant ce temps, les deux équipes, se lançant mutuellement des regards méprisants, se rejoignirent sur le terrain, seulement séparées par le professeur Bibine.  
  
"Potter, Malefoy, serrez-vous la main !" ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Les deux élèves obéirent à contre coeur. Ils se serrèrent rapidement la main, affichant chacun une expression différente. Celle d'Harry montrait plutôt une détermination farouche tandis que Malefoy, lui, affichait une expression, où se mélait la haine et le mépris, que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près.  
  
"Enfourchez vos balais ! lança le professeur Bibine, prête à siffler. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, c'est partit !" ajouta-t-elle, avant de siffler.  
  
Les quatre balles s'envolèrent, en même temps que les joueurs.  
  
"Le match commence ! Spinet engage en attrapant le Souafle et passe à Johnson qui... non, elle lâche le Souafle, en évitant un Cognard qui lui lançait Derrick, et récupéré par Warrington.. Le Cognard est renvoyé, par Fred Weasley, directement sur Warrington, qui perd à son tour le Souafle, au profit de Belln qui fonce vers les buts et passe à Johnson, qui envoye à Bell. Georges Weasley frappe un Cognard vers Goyle, qui voulait intercepter Bell. Bell passe à Spinet, Johnson, Spinet à nouveau qui tire et... MARQUE !!!! Higgs, surpris par cette manoeuvre, pourtant classique (les Serpentard ne semblèrent pas comprendre l'insinuation perfide de Lee. McGonagall, elle, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.), n'a rien pu faire pour arrêter le Souafle. Spinet ouvre le score de DIX A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR. La balle est remise en jeu. Montague s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts de Dubois. Fred Weasley envoye un Cognard vers Montague qui, pour l'éviter, lâche le Souafle, immédiatement intercepté par Spinet qui...Oh, il l'a fait exprès ! SALE TRICHEUR !"  
  
En effet, Crabbe, prétextant vouloir frappé un Cognard, avait essayé de frapper Alicia. Mais, il visait si mal que la batte passa à quelques centimètres de sa figure.  
  
"Un coup franc, pour Gryffondor ! hurla Bibine. On ne frappe pas les joueurs !"  
  
Alicia tira le coup franc, et n'eut aucune difficulté à marquer un autre but.  
  
"- VINGT A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama Lee. Bien fait pour vos sales tronches de rats !  
  
- Jordan !  
  
- Excusez moi professeur, ça m'a échappé ! Bon, le Souafle est relancé à Goyle qui passe à Warrigton, qui passe à Montague qui tire et...non ! Dubois bloque ! Vraiment un excellent gardien ! Le Souafle est remis en jeu...oh Malefoy demande un temps mort, qui est accordé !"  
  
Les Serpentard se réunirent et écoutèrent Malefoy. Deux minutes plus tard, les sept joueurs reprirent leurs positions, sous le regard, un peu inquiet des Gryffondor.  
  
"Reprise du match lança Lee. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les Serpentard semble avoir adopté, une nouvelle...stratégie ! Warrington s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts de Dubois, escorté par Derrick qui... Eh, mais ils ont pas le droit de faire ça !" s'indigna Lee.  
  
En effet, Derrick frappa un Cognard de toutes ses forces (ce qui n'est pas peu dire vue sa taille), en direction de Laurent, au moment même où Warrington lançait le Souafle. Il paraissait impossible à tous d'arrêter le Souafle, tout en évitant le Cognard, Fred et Georges étant trop loin pour intervenir ( en temps normal, les Gardiens n'ont rien à craindre des Cognards). Là, un évènement étrange apparut. Dubois lança un regard mauvais aux deux joueurs, esquissa un petit sourire méprisant et plongea sur le Souafle. Le Cognard, quand à lui, fut soudain dévié, on ne sait comment, et chargea Warrington qui fila décontenancé.  
  
Pour la faute des Serpentard, un autre coup franc, fut annoncé, en faveur des Gryffondor. Cette fois, ce fut Angelina qui tira...et marqua.  
  
Malefoy, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, ne fit pas attention à Harry, que, jusqu'à présent, il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, et ne vit pas l'éclat doré qui, par contre, n'échappa pas à Harry, qui piqua vers le Vif d'or.  
  
"Potter semble avoir vu le Vif !"  
  
Ce commentaire de Lee, sembla faire son effet sur Malefoy qui, sortant de ses réfléxions, se jeta à la poursuite de Harry, qui fut cependant le plus rapide et attrapa le premier le Vif d'or, sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers et des supporters des Gryffondor. L'émotion de cette fin de match, laissa oublier l'inccident avec le Cognard.  
  
"POTTER A LE VIF D'OR ! hurla Lee. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT QUATRE- VINGT A ZERO ET EST AINSI QUALIFIE POUR LA FINALE !!!!! Les Serpentard, eux, seront confrontés aux perdants du match opposant Beauxbâtons 4 à Durmstrang 4, qui sera joué la semaine prochaine, et dont le gagnant affrontera Gryffondor pour la finale, et pour la coupe ! Salut à tous, et rendez-vous au prochain match !"  
  
Les joueurs avaient à peine mis le pied par terre, que les Gryffondor furent entourés par leurs supporters qui, les autres élèves de Gryffondor, en tête, vinrent féliciter les sept joueurs, et les porter en triomphe jusqu'au château.  
  
Comme d'habitude, une fête fut organisée, dans la Salle Commune, en l'honneur des finalistes. Même McGonagall, heureuse d'avoir une si bonne équipe pour représenter sa maison, eut du mal à se décider à mettre fin à la fête, vers les onze heures du soir.  
  
Chapitre 32 : Pressentiments  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils descendaient déjeuner à la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor continuèrent encore à commenter le match de la veille.  
  
"- En parlant de Laurent, tu as eu des nouvelles de Olivier, Harry ? demanda Hermione, l'air préoccupée.  
  
- Non, pas dernièrement ! Mais je sais qu'il devait joué dans un club anglais ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben, je sais pas ! Ca lui ferai plaisir de savoir que son ancienne équipe part favorite pour la finale, que son frère est aussi bon que lui,... ! Tu crois pas ?  
  
- Oui, tu as sûrement raison ! accepta Harry.  
  
- On aura qu'à lui écrire pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Serra sera absent toute la semaine, c'était écrit au panneau ! expliqua Ron.  
  
- D'accord ! On fera la lettre à ce moment-là !" conclut Harry, en entrant dans la grande pièce.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les trois amis, ayant déjeuner, montèrent à la volière, pour écrire à Olivier. Avec l'accord de Ron, ils décidèrent d'envoyer Coq porter la lettre, le petit hibou n'ayant rien eut à porter depuis un moment et Hedwige étant allée apporter une lettre à Sirius.  
  
Ayant finit d'écrire la lettre, Harry la relut, à voix haute, à ses deux amis.  
  
"Olivier; Comment vas-tu ? Comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle équipe ? A Poudlard, tout va pour le mieux ! Comme tu dois le savoir, cette année, un tournoi de Quidditch opposant Poudlard à Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang a été organisé. Tu sera sûrement content de savoir que Gryffondor est en finale et que ton frère, Laurent, est très bon en tant que Gardien ! Tu as le bonjour de tous les Gryffondor. Harry, Ron et Hermione."  
  
"Ouais, ça va ! remarqua Ron. Bon, j't'emmène Coq !" ajouta-t-il en se levant.  
  
Il revint, deux minutes plus tard, le petit hibou enfermé entre ses mains. Ron attacha la lettre à l'une des petites pattes de l'animal et, s'étant assurés, que le Grand-Duc n'était pas dans les environs, lâcha Coq dehors. Celui-ci, enchanté d'avoir une lettre à porter, fila comme une flèche, en hullulant gaiement.  
  
"- Bien maintenant que c'est fait on fait quoi ? Il nous reste une demi-heure, avant le prochain cours ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- On peut aller voir Hagrid ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé le voir, en dehors des cours. Et en plus, comme ça, on sera quasiment sur place pour le cours de Botannique ! suggéra Hermione.  
  
- Ouais ! Allons-y alors !" s'exclama Harry, en s'apprêtant à quitter la volière.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Peeves qui s'amusait avec des craies qu'il avait dû ramasser dans une salle de classe et qui, au lieu de leurs lancer les craies, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il les salua joyeusement.  
  
"- Eh ben ! murmura Hermione. Peeves n'est pas dans son état normal !  
  
- Oh oui ! Tout d'abord, il se promène sagement dans les couloirs, ils ne nous bombarde pas, et en plus, il nous salue poliemment ! C'est étrange !" approuvèrent Ron et Harry.  
  
Mais, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. En effet, en bas de l'escalier, il croisèrent Miss Teigne, assise tranquillement sur une marche et qui ne releva même pas la tête à leur passage, de son regard de repproche. Elle se contenta de ronronner.  
  
"- Euh ! Même Miss Teigne ne tourne pas rond ! commenta Ron. C'est la première fois que je l'entend ronronner. Je rêve, là !  
  
- Non, tu ne rêve pas ! assura Harry, aussi étonné que lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça n'est pas normal !  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione qui, jusqu'à présent, était restée caressée Miss Teigne. La chatte, ravie, ronronnait encore plus.  
  
- Regarde Rusard !" répondit Harry.  
  
En effet, Rusard, qui était toujours renfrogné, paraissait joyeux et chantonnait gaiement, en nettoyant une armure.  
  
"- Bonjour monsieur Rusard ! le salua Hermione, en passant devant lui.  
  
- Bonjour à vous trois ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Il fait un temps superbe, aujourd'hui ! Une balade dans le Parc est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! Bonne journée !"  
  
Ron eut les plus grandes difficultés à se retenir de rire. Rusard repartit à son armure, laissant Hermione et Harry bouche-bée.  
  
"- En effet, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! constata Hermione, inquiète. C'est pas normal !  
  
- Oui ! Il manquerai plus que Malefoy se mette à nous lécher les bottes, et là, je crois bien qu'on aura atteint le paradis !" plaisanta Ron.  
  
A ce moment-là...  
  
"- Eh Potter, Weasley, Granger ! Attendez-moi un instant !  
  
- Malefoy ! s'étonnèrent-ils en choeur, en se retournant !  
  
- Eh, j'plaisantais ! s'exclama Ron, j'voulais pas que Malefoy nous colle les basques !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
- Te féliciter pour le match d'hier et féliciter tous les Gryffondor d'être en finale !" répondit Malefoy.  
  
Les trois amis s'échangèrent des regards étonnés et, cette fois, Ron éclata de rire.  
  
"- Euh, tu es sûr que tu te sent bien, Malefoy ? se renseigna Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Bon, il faut que j'aille félicité tes autres coéquipiers, Potter ! On se revoit au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques !" les salua Malefoy, avant de repartir vers l'escalier.  
  
Les trois amis restèrent stupéfaits, en plein milieu du hall.  
  
"- Euh, j' sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il y a un problème ! remarqua Hermione, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Oui, déjà, il t'a appelé par ton nom, et non "Sang-de-Bourbe" ! Ca montre qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ! approuva Ron. Tu crois que la défaite qu'il s'est prise hier, aurai pû... !  
  
- Non ! Tu oublie que Peeves, Rusard et Miss Teigne ont, eux aussi, un comportement étrange ! intervint Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça ne me plait pas !  
  
- Moi non plus ! Je me demande ce qui se passe ! lança Hermione.  
  
- Eh, vous avez vu l'heure ! remarqua Ron. Il est trop tard pour aller voir Hagrid, on aura juste le temps de traverser le Parc !"  
  
Les trois amis, sortant du château, rencontrèrent alors Laurent, contrarié, la baguette à la main.  
  
"- Salut Laurent ! Tu n'a pas cours, là ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Salut ! marmonna-t-il, renfrogné, en rangeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
- Ca va, Laurent ? s'inquiéta Hermione, remarquant la précipitation de l'adolescent.  
  
- Très bien ! cingla-t-il. Mais, j'dois y aller, j'ai cours !"  
  
Sur ses mots, il entra, de très mauvaise humeur dans le château.  
  
"- Eh ben, il se passe de drôle de choses, en ce moment ! murmura Ron. Tout le monde à un comportement étrange.  
  
- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dérange chez Laurent ! chuchota Hermione. Pas vous ?  
  
- Si, un peu ! répondit Harry. Tu as déjà vu un gardien qui ne laisse passer aucune balle, toi ?  
  
- Euh, non ! Même en haut niveau, ils laissent passer des balles ! admit Ron.  
  
- Or, comme par hasard, il est le seul candidat, on n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusque là et, il ne laisse passer aucune balle ! En plus, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, hier ! Le Cognard, au lieu de le frapper a dévié soudainement !  
  
- Hum ! Un sortilège Répulsif !  
  
- J'te demande pardon ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Je disais qu'il avait employé un sortilège répulsif, pour le Cognard ! répéta Hermione.  
  
- Pourtant, il n'avait pas sa baguette, or, on ne peut arriver ce sortilège qu'avec une baguette magique. En plus, les Sortilèges de répulsion, on ne les voit qu'en quatrième année ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui, lors du match ! renchérit Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir la réponse d'Olivier ! Et ben, on arrive pile à l'heure !' remarqua Hermione, au moment où la cloche retentissait, en s'arrêtant devant la serre trois.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa trnaquillement. Les élèves évitèrent Malefoy, Miss Teigne, Rusard et Peeves, encore plus qu'avant, inquiétés par leur curieux comportement. Même les élèves de Serpentard regardaient Malefoy de travers. Sinon, à part ces quatre cas, les cours se passèrent comme d'habitude, et sans qu'une autre personne du château n'ait de comportement étrange.  
  
Chapitre 33 : Le renvoi de Dumbledore  
  
Le mois de juin arriva rapidement. A présent, les Gryffondor savait que, le jour de la finale, ils affronterait l'équipe de Krum. Si bien que tous attendaient, avec une grande hâte, la confrontation entre Harry, et le plus grand attrapeur mondial, la lutte entre deux Eclairs de Feu. Ce match risquait d'être passionnant. Mais, en attendant, les élèves attendaient, avec un peu moins d'impatience, le match pour la troisième place du tournoi, opposant Serpentard à Beauxbâtons 4. De plus, Malefoy, Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves avaient tous repris leurs comportements habituels.  
  
Deux jours avant ce match-là, les élèves attendaient, dans la Grande Salle, l'arrivée des hiboux. Ron, Harry et Hermione, attendaient avec impatience, la réponse d'Olivier. Leur attente fut récompensée, par l'arrivée de Coq qui vint se poser devant l'assiette de Ron. Celui-ci prit la lettre, la tendit à Harry et félicita son hibou d'avoir, cette fois, apportée la lettre à son destinataire. Coq repartit et Hermione, jetant un coup d'oeil aux gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry, commença à lire, à voix basse, la réponse de Olivier.  
  
"Salut à tous les trois, Désolé de vous répondre aussi tard, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. On nous demande beaucoup de travail et l'entraînement est assez dur ! Bravo ! Je suis sûre que vous gagnerez, à la finale. Contre qui vous jouez ? Par contre, mon frère ne s'appelle pas Laurent, mais Thomas et ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard, et ma soeur, Laurence, est en troisième année. Bonne chance pour la finale ! Olivier."  
  
"- Il n'a pas de frère s'appelant Laurent ! murmura Hermione, stupéfaite.  
  
- Non ! confirma Harry. Je ne sais pas qui est Laurent, mais en tout cas, il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.  
  
- Ouais ! En plus, c'est vrai que Laurence Dubois, ça me dit quelque chose ! remarqua Ron. Ma soeur la connais. Laurence est à Poufsouffle, et non à Gryffondor.  
  
- Alors, ça doit être quelqu'un de très fort en magie, pour avoir réussit à tromper tout le monde, y comprit Dumbledore ! observa Hermione.  
  
- Oh non ! Je sais à qui le Grand-Duc apporte les lettres de ses victimes ! A Laurent ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
  
- Si tu as remarqué, Laurent part toujours de Poudlard, pour les vacances ! En plus, on l'a trouvé dans les environs, le jour où Malefoy, Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves ont eut un comportement étrange. Et il avait sa baguette à la main, et semblait en colère ! Et il a rangé sa baguette dès qu'il nous a vu ! Si c'est un proche de Voldemort, il est capable...  
  
- De jeter des sorts puissants, y compris sans baguette ! compléta Ron, stupéfait.  
  
- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! intervint Hermione. Mais il n'est pas là !  
  
- Il doit sûrement être à son bureau ! On n'a qu'à y aller, maintenant !" lança Harry, en se levant, imité par Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois se précipitèrent vers l'escalier de marbre et arrivèrent, hors d'haleine, devant la Gargouille en pierre.  
  
"- Pizza anchois ! lança Harry, en reprenant son souffle.  
  
- C'est ça son mot de passe ?" ricana Ron, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'escalier qui les mena devant la porte, close du bureau.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à frapper, quand...  
  
"- Attend, écoute, on dirait que quelqu'un discute avec Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Hermione. C'est pas le moment pour venir, redescendons !  
  
- Eh, c'est la voix de Fudge ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? chuchota Ron. Il a l'air en colère.  
  
- Chut !"  
  
Tous trois, même Hermione, malgré sa mauvaise conscience d'écouter à la porte, firent silence. Comme l'avait dit Ron, Fudge, me ministre de la magie, semblait très en colère.  
  
"- ...Vous êtes allés trop loin, Dumbledore ! fulmina Fudge.  
  
- J'ai tout simplement fait ce qui devait être fait ! remarqua calmement Dumbledore.  
  
- Je vous ai pourtant répété de nombreuses fois de ne pas vous mêlez des affaires du Ministère !  
  
- Si vous n'aviez pas été si borné, ça ne serai pas arriver ! Vous refusiez de croire au retour de Voldemort, quand Harry vous l'a dit ! Vous refusez toujours de le croire, aujourd'hui ! Si vous appliquez ces recherches draconniennes, ce n'est pas parce que, vous-même, vous croyez au retour de Voldemort, c'est seulement sous la pression des directeurs des bureaux du Ministère, qui, moins bornés que vous, on compris la réalité ! J'ai dû "me mêler de vos affaires", pour tenter d'empêcher que le règne de Voldemort se renouvelle, pour éviter à ces élèves de connaître ce que nous- même avons connus pendant douze ans. On peut en finir avec lui, à condition de le faire vite.  
  
- Vous avez une drôle de façon de diriger cette école ! remarqua sèchement Fudge, énervé, ignorant délibérément ce que disait Dumbledore ! J'ai appris, par plusieurs élèves, que, depuis l'année dernière, vous leurs faisiez étudier les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Or, je vous avais interdit de leurs parler de ça !  
  
- Cornélius ! Quoi que vous puissez penser des élèves, il est temps pour eux de savoir ce qui se passe réellement. Il faut qu'ils soient préparer à ce qui risque de se passer. Ils sont assez raisonnables pour comprendre ! Il faut absolument qu'ils sachent ce qui risque de les attendre, si on n'arrête pas, maintenant, Voldemort ! Voyez la vérité en face, Cornélius ! En tant que Ministre, vous vous devez d'empêcher le retour de Voldemort !  
  
- Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ! explosa Fudge. Je vous ai laissé trop longtemps diriger cette école à votre fantaisie ! Regardez ce qui se passe dans cette école ! Un de vos professeurs disparaît mystérieusement, vous engagez cet irresponsable de Hagrid comme professeur, vous avez même un mangemort qui enseigne dans cette école !  
  
- Ce Mangemort, comme vous dites, n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi ! Pendant que vous êtes là à râler, il risque sa vie, pour nous renseigner sur Voldemort, et c'est pour ça qu'il a disparut, rien de plus ! remarqua Dumbledore. De plus, je ne vois pas ce que vous repprochez à Hagrid... !  
  
- Dumbledore, pendant un cours, un de ses élèves s'est fait attaqué !  
  
- Il n'était pour rien dans l'accident, c'est le mépris du jeune Malefoy qui a provoqué l'accident, et ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une égratinure ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !  
  
- Venant en, justement, à Drago Malefoy ! remarqua Fudge. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Lucius Malefoy a porté plainte contre Poudlard, ce matin !  
  
- Ah, et pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Il paraîtrait que vous auriez menacé son fils de le suspendre de Quidditch et qu'un autre élève lui aurait jeté un sortilège dans les couloirs ! Et que, il ne sait comment, il s'est soudain transformé en paon, lors d'un repas ! (Ron, derrière la porte, sourit en se rappelant ça)  
  
- Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai pas menacé, je l'ai avertit ! Pour le sortilège, personne d'autre ne s'est plaint et, d'ailleurs, luiaussi, si je peut me permettre, ne se dérange pas pour en lancer, dans le dos des professeurs. De plus, il a un fort instinct de provocation, ce qui a mené à son incident avec l'hyppogriffe, ainsi que diverses altercations dont je vous passerai les détails. Quand à l'épisode du paon, c'est une simple blague de collégien. Il n'est pas le premier à avoir testé ces inventions, mais bien le premier à s'en plaindre. Enfin, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais son père est un plus proches partisans de Voldemort, ce qui, par conséquent, me donne le droit de le surveiller plus particulièrement. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas innocent à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, à Haloween. Lui et quelques-uns de ses camarades n'étaient plus à Poudlard, à ce moment-là.  
  
- Si j'étais vous, Dumbledore, je ne surveillerai pas les membre d'une des rares famille de pur sorciers, mais plutôt de votre petit protégé. Harry n'est pas non plus très ami avec les règlements !  
  
- Vos... familles de sang pur, comme vous dites, regardez un peu où elles aboutissent, Cornélius ! remarqua sourdement Dumbledore. Tous finissent partisans de Voldemort ! Tandis que d'autres d'origine plus ..."bâtardes" sont de plus dignes sorciers que vos... "pur-souche" ! Ce ne sont pas les origines qui compte, mais ce qu'on est capable de faire, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour juger les gens !  
  
- Honnêtement, je crois que je vous ai laissé diriger cette école à votre fantaisie, trop longtemps. Les quelques exemples que je vous ai cité tout à l'heure, je pourrai vous en dire d'autre, si vous voulez...! Je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre reprenne cette école en main !  
  
- Très bien, Cornélius ! soupira Dumbledore. Si vous le voyez ainsi...!"  
  
Harry, en avait trop entendu, et ne pouvant pas laisser Fudge faire une chose pareille, il ouvrit brutalement la porte, sans laisser le temps à Ron et Hermione d'essayer de le retenir.  
  
"- Monsieur Fudge, ne faites pas une chose pareille ! cria Harry, en s'engouffrant dans le bureau, faisant sursauter Fudge.  
  
- Harry ? Mais que... ? s'étonna Fudge.  
  
- Si Dumbledore quitte Poudlard, rien n'empêchera Voldemort de venir à l'école et de s'en prendre aux élèves !  
  
- Harry, ne te mêle pas de ça ! tonna Fudge. Je te rappelle que, depuis plusieurs mois, Tu-Sais -Qui ne s'est pas manifesté, et encore, jusqu'à présent, s'étaient simplement ses Mangemorts. Rien ne prouve qu'il est revenu !  
  
- Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux, sa renaissance ! On a peut-être rêver la mort de Cédric Diggory alors ? s'exclama Harry, hors de lui. Vous nous considérez comme des enfants, mais on est assez sage pour pouvoir apprendre ce qui se passe ! Regardez, c'est grâce aux responsables du bureaux du Ministère que vous employez tout le monde pour retrouvez Voldemort ! Vous ne pensez qu'a votre petite tranquilité ! Si Poudlard est le seul endroit sûr pour tous, c'est uniquement...!  
  
- Ca suffit Harry ! hurla Fudge. Ce que tu dis là est insensé ! Sors d'ici sans discuter !"  
  
Mais Harry, plus décidé que jamais, resta debout, les bras croisés, une expression de détermination farouche sur le visage, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent alors;  
  
"- Si vous faites ça, Voldemort reviendra ! s'écria Harry.  
  
- Harry ! Obéis à Cornélius, tu veux bien ! lui conseilla Dumbledore. Retournez en cours, toi et tes deux amis.  
  
- Mais, professeur...!  
  
- Viens Harry ! intervint Hermione, en prenant Harry par le bras. Même si ce qui se passe est injuste, on ne peut plus rien y faire !  
  
- Je me suis trompé sur votre compte Monsieur Fudge ! lui lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me suis vraiment trompé ! Puisque personne ne veut m'écouter, je trouverai Voldemort moi-même, comme ça, je ne vous dérangerai plus !  
  
- Harry ! Ne... !"  
  
Harry claqua violemment la porte, interrompant Dumbledore qui se retourna vers Fudge, qui remuait la tête dans un vague signe de contrariété.  
  
Harry, toujours aussi furieux, se laissa entraîner par Ron et Hermione, jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre. Là, il les obligea à le lâcher et prit le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondor.  
  
"- Eh Harry, on a cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! lui rappela Hermione.  
  
- Raconte ce que tu veux à Hagrid !" répliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, entraîna Ron poar le bras, vers le parc.  
  
Chapitre 34 : La discution  
  
Harry, assis dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune déserte, tentait de reprendre son calme. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter par la colère. Néanmoins, il était bien décidé à agir, seul s'il le fallait. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre que les choses se passent. Il ne voulait plus rester là, à ne rien faire, tandis que Voldemort, profitant du départ de Dumbledore, pourrait, quand il le voudrait, et sans difficulté, s'emparer de Poudlard, et s'en prendre à tout le monde. Harry refusait qu'une telle chose arrive.  
  
Une heure plus tard, enfin calmé, il se décida à rejoindre ses amis au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
"Harry ! Attend deux minutes, s'il te plaît !" l'interpela une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt, alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall.  
  
Obéissant, il s'arrêta près de la porte et, se retournant, attendit Dumbledore.  
  
"- Professeur, je... !  
  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry ! Seulement, tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir comme ça ! Tu n'as fait que ravivé la colère de Cornélius ! De toute façon, même si je quitte Poudlard, je serai quand même là, au cas où ! Chaque fois que tu as rencontré Voldemort, tu as réussit à t'en sortir tout seul ! Et puis, si tu as un problème, tu sais que Fumseck, sera toujours là, pour intervenir ! Laissons le temps à Fudge de se calmer, il reviendra sûrement sur sa décision, comme ce qui s'est passé lors de ta deuxième année à Poudlard ! En plus, tu sera bien protégé, en cas de besoin ! Alors, tu sais vraiment où est Voldemort ?  
  
- Tout du moins, je sais comment le trouver ! assura Harry.  
  
- Ah oui, et comment ça ?  
  
- Ben, j'ai découvert à qui le Grand-Duc apportait les lettres, à... !  
  
- A celui qui prétend s'appeller Laurent Dubois, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, comment le savez-vous ? s'exclama Harry, étonné.  
  
- Je me suis renseigné sur lui ! Un élève qui arrive, comme ça, en cours d'étude, c'est étrange ! Surtout que les Dubois ont toujours envoyés tous leurs enfants à Poudlard ! Mais, c'est surtout le traitement qu'il a imposé à Peeves, Rusard, Miss Teigne et le jeune Malefoy, qui m'a permis de deviner ! Tu as sûrement remarqué que, tous les quatre avaient eut un soudain accès de gentilesse ?  
  
- Oh oui ! Et en plus, on a rencontré Laurent, furieux, dans les environs !  
  
- Hum ! Et comment pense-tu retrouver Voldemort à partir de Laurent ?  
  
- Ben, il faut bien, à un moment, ou à un autre, qu'il apporte toutes ces lettres, qui pourraient le compromettre, à Voldemort. Sûrement pendant les vacances. Il suffirait de le suivre.  
  
- Bon raisonnement !  
  
- Professeur, je pourrai y aller, avec...!  
  
- Non, Harry ! C'est trop dangereux ! Voldemort, et ses Détraqueurs sont capables de repérer les capes d'invisibilité !  
  
- Je ne suis pas sans défense face à un Détraqueur, à présent !  
  
- Je le sais ! Mais contre Voldemort, là, tu ne peut rien faire ! Au fait, étant donné, que je ne suis plus responsable de Poudlard, je peux te redonner ceci ! ajouta Dumbledore en lui tendant, la Carte du Maraudeur.  
  
- Je peux vraiment la reprendre ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule.  
  
- Bien sûr ! approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?  
  
- Euh, si ! répondit Harry, gêné. Soin aux Créatures Magiques !  
  
- Tu devrais y aller ! De plus, je dois aller lui parler !" conclut- il en sortant dans le parc.  
  
Ils traversèrent le Parc en silence, jusqu'à l'enclos derrière la cabane de Hagrid, où Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati, travaillaient avec Hagrid, tandis que les Serpentard, n'écoutant pas, comme d'habitude, discutaient avec animation et que quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons, accoudés à la barrière, observaient le cours.  
  
"- Hagrid, je vous ramène un de vos élèves ! lui lança Dumbledore.  
  
- Ah Harry ! Heureux que tu te joigne à nous ! Aujourd'hui, on étudie les chevaux de Madame Maxime. Elle m'a permis de les lui emprunter pour le cours d'aujourd'hui !" ajouta Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid et Dumbledore discutèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, un peu plus loin. Puis, tandis que Hagrid revenait à l'enclos, avec un sourire, personne ne vit Dumbledore disparaître dans l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Chapitre 35 : Le match Serpentard-Beauxbâtons 4  
  
Finalement, comme il l'avait dit, dès le lendemain, Dumbledore quitta Poudlard, malgré les vives protestations des élèves et des professeurs, qui s'opposèrent, vainement, à la décision, implacable, du Ministre de la Magie. McGonagall, en tant que directrice adjointe, prit la relève, temporairement, comme le lui fit remarquer Fudge, à qui elle adressa un regard noir qui dissuada Fudge de trop s'attarder au château.  
  
Le Tournoi, malgré tout, se poursuivait. Les Serpentard, furieux d'avoir perdus face à Gryffondor, étaient plus que jamais, décidés à gagner, pour avoir, au moins, la troisième place du tournoi. En plus, Malefoy en était persuadé, les Gryffondor n'aurait aucune chance de battre les Durmstrang. Ils avaient beau avoir un Gardien imbattable, mais Krum était beaucoup plus doué que Harry.  
  
Si bien que, content de savoir que, cette fois, les Gryffondor n'auraient pas la Coupe, Malefoy reprenait ses airs prétentieux ! En plus, il semblait enchanté du départ de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, quand à lui, était de plus en plus certain que Malefoy savait ce que préparait Voldemort et que, maintenant que Dumbledore était partit, Voldemort pourrai arriver n'importe quand ! En plus, la plupart des élèves étaient persuadés que le match serait une occasion idéale, pour Voldemort, tout le monde, ou presque, étant au stade à ce moment-là !  
  
Le jour du match, ce que leur dit McGonagall, alors que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, rassura la plupart des élèves.  
  
"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncez, à tous !" commença-t-elle.  
  
Aussitôt des exclamations joyeuses retentirent dans la salle.  
  
"- Tout d'abord, le match est maintenu !  
  
- Professeur, ce match ne risque pas d'être une occasion idéale pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? s'inquiéta une élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Non ! D'accord, tout le monde sera au stade, mais, les Serpentard y seront eux aussi, une raison pour laquelle je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui, et ses partisans ne se manifesteront certainement pas lors du match ! Ensuite, dès demain, la surveillance et la protection du château sera organisée ! Enfin, l'annulation des examens est confirmée ! Maintenant, les joueurs peuvent rejoindre le stade !"  
  
Les quatorze joueurs se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, accompagnés par les professeurs Sinistra et Bibine.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres élèves quittèrent, à leur tour, la Grande Salle et sortirent du château, pour aller voir le match. Harry, Ron et Hermione, discutaient un peu en retrait, et sursautèrent quand Hedwige arriva, sans crier garde, et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
"Salut Hedwige ! Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Harry en lui prenant la lettre qu'elle portait. Allez, file à la volière, je viendrai te voir après le match !"  
  
La chouette blanche, visiblement de bonne humeur, mordilla affectueusement le doigt de Harry et, reprenant son vol, repartit vers la volière, accompagnée, par un autre rapace, qui lui était resté, jusqu'à présent, en l'air, et qui n'était autre que la chouette effraie, avec qui Hedwige avait l'air de bien s'entendre.  
  
"- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ron, après que Harry ait lu la lettre.  
  
- Regarde par toi-même !" lui répondit Harry en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
Ron, parcourue la lettre du regard, et la lut, à mi-voix, à Hermione :  
  
"Harry, J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard ! Nous avons appris le renvoi de Dumbledore ! Cornélius Fudge n'a vraiment aucun bon sens ! Dumbledore nous a écrit pour nous demander de surveiller Poudlard. Nous arriverons donc dès demain ! Soit prudent ! Sirius"  
  
"- Ils viennent demain ? s'étonna Ron. Mais, c'est pas très prudent, pour Sirius. Il est toujours recherché !  
  
- N'oublie pas qu'il a certaine ressource et qu'il peut toujours rester en chien, quand il est en public ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Ouais ! Ben, ça tombe bien, qu'il vienne à Poudlard, Harry ! lança Ron en rendant la lettre à Harry. Comme ça, tu n'aura plus à craindre que Hedwige se fasse attaquer en lui portant des lettres !  
  
- Hum ! Tu as raison ! approuva Harry, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la joie. Mais, en attendant, on a un match à aller voir !"  
  
Sur ses mots, tous trois rattrapèrent rapidement les autres élèves, déjà arrivés au stade. Et tous allèrent prendre place dans les tribunes.  
  
" Salut à tous ! lança Lee Jordan. Bienvenue pour cet avant-dernier match, qui désignera les troisième et quatrième du Tournoi. Le match d'aujourd'hui, opposera les Serpentard, en vert, aux élèves de Beauxbâtons 4, en blanc. Les équipes sont constituées comme suit ! Commençons par les Serpentard : Capitaine, et Attrapeur : Drago malefoy, Batteurs : Vincent Crabbe et Patrice Derrick. Poursuiveurs : Gregory Goyle, Adrian Pucley, et Paul Warrington et Gardien : Terence Higgs. Passons à l'équipe adverse : Capitaine et Gardien : Laetitia Mozarela, Batteurs : Carole Demetz et Clément Delamotte, Poursuiveurs : Alix Delaney, Fabien Croixrouge, Antoine Pasnet et Attrapeur : Pascale Labévue. Malefoy et Mozarela se serrent, à présent, la main. Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais et...c'est partie. Warrigton s'empare du Souaffle et fonce vers les buts adverses. Delamotte envoye un Cognard à Warrington mais Derrick le refrappe et l'envoye à Pasnet qui s'apprêtait à tenter d'intercepter Goyle, qui venait de récupérer le Souafle. Goyle tire...et rate ! Oh c'est dommage ! (ironisa-t- il) La balle est remise en jeu avec Croixrouge qui passe à Pasnet, qui relance à Delaney, puis encore Pasnet, puis à Croixrouge et encore à Delaney qui tire et...marque !!! Dix à zéro pour Beauxbâtons 4. Higgs remet le Souafle en jeu !"  
  
Pendant que Lee Jordan, surveillé par McGonagall, commentait le match, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout en discutant avec ses deux amis. D'ailleurs, à vrai dire, aucun Gryffondor ne suivait vraiment le match, seulement interressés par les attaques des Poursuiveurs. Une demi- heure se passa ainsi.  
  
"Les Beauxbâtons mène, à présent par quatre-vingt à dix ! poursuivit Lee et aucun des Attrapeurs ne semble avoir vu le Vif. Le match va sûrement se prolonger encore longtemps !"  
  
Crabbe, frappa alors un Cognard, non pas en direction des autres joueurs mais sur Lee, qui échappa au Cognard, grâce à un coup de batte providentiel de Demetz qui se trouvait dans les environs.  
  
Les élèves, qui ne s'étaient pas endormis, dans les tribunes, éclatèrent de rire, devant l'expression terrorisée de Lee, tandis que Bibine donnait un Coup franc, en faveur des français, pour violence envers le commentateur.  
  
Une autre demi-heure s'écoula encore, avant que, enfin, Labévue aperçoive le Vif d'or, en dessous de Malefoy, qui une fois encore, ne vit le Vif d'or que lorsque l'Attrapeur adverse eut entamer un piqué. Réalisant que la petite balle était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Malefoy, se rua sur Labévue, qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance. Mais la vitesse du Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy, pourtant supérieure au Brossdur de Labévue, ne lui permit pas de gagner et ce fut Labévue qui referma les doigts sur la petite sphère dorée, sous les applaudissements des élèves, ravis de la défaite des Serpentard et que le match soit enfin finit.  
  
"Beauxbâtons gagne par... deux cent cinquante à vingt et prend ainsi la troisième place du classement final ! Rendez-vous, à tous pour la finale du tournoi, dans deux semaines ! C'était Lee Jordan depuis le stade de Poudlard, à vous les studios !"  
  
"- En voilà un qui écoute trop la radio ou regarde trop la télé ! remarqua Hermione, alors que les élèves quittaient le stade.  
  
- Ouais ! Mais, je penserai plutôt pour la radio ! Il ne connait même pas le mot "télé" ! observa Harry.  
  
- Au fait, c'est quoi une télé ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Tu n'aura qu'à demander à ton père ! répondit Hermione, en éclatant de rire. Il sera sûrement ravi de t'expliquer ce que c'est ! Il faudra que je vous invite à la maison cet été, comme ça, Ron pourra enfin voir ce qu'est une télé !"  
  
Chapitre 36 : Dans la forêt Interdite  
  
L'effervescence règnait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean furent brutalement réveillés par Fred et Georges.  
  
"- Harry ! Harry ! Lève-toi ! le pressa Fred.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Harry, en attrapant, d'un geste vif, ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.  
  
- Je sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que McGonagall a déboulé, en trombe, dans la Salle Commune. Elle était dans tout ses états ! Georges, Lee et moi, on discutait devant la cheminée à ce moment- là ! Elle ne nous a même pas demandé ce qu'on faisait encore debout à cette heure !"  
  
Harry, à l'expression inquiète des jumeaux, crut aussitôt deviner ce qui se passait. Tout comme Ron, Seamus et Dean. Neville, lui, émergeait à peine.  
  
"- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Minuit moins dix ! répondit Georges.  
  
- Dépêches-toi, Neville ! McGonagall nous a dit de rassembler tout le monde dans la Salle Commune ! lança Fred. Bon, on vous laisse, on a encore du monde à reveiller !" ajouta-t-il avant de sortir, précipitamment de la pièce, suivit de Georges.  
  
Neville, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, se rua hors de son lit et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Harry, déjà habillé, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, imité par Dean, Seamus et Ron.  
  
Tous les cinq dévalèrent ensuite l'escalier en colimaçon, fendant la foule des élèves quittant les dortoirs des garçons, en essayant d'en savoir plus.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent enfin dans la Salle Commune, pressant McGonagall, de toute part. Celle-ci, bien que pâle, parvenait à rester calme et imposa le silence dans la salle. Le crépitemment des flammes, dans la cheminée, était le seul bruit qui troublait le calme de la Salle Commune, un sourd brouhaha, montrait néanmoins l'atmosphère fiévreuse qui régnait à Poudlard, ne laissant présager rien de bon. Ce fut donc après un long silence tendu que McGonagall prit la parole, d'une voix aussi posée que possible.  
  
"- Ecoutez moi ! commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais il est dangeureux pour vous, les élèves de rester dans le château. C'est pourquoi, nous allons vous emmener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Vous resterez tous, ensemble, là-bas, à attendre que je revienne vous chercher.  
  
- Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester dans la Salle Commune ? demanda la petite voix, inquiète, de Dennis Crivey.  
  
- Sachez, Mr Crivey, qu'un mage noir peut... !"  
  
McGonagall s'interrompit, embarassée, en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.  
  
"- Un mage noir ? s'exclamèrent, en choeur, les élèves.  
  
- Professeur, Vous-Savez-Qui est ici ? s'inquiéta Ginny.  
  
- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! répondit-elle, en calmant le mouvement de panique des élèves. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il n'est pas bon, pour vous, de rester ici ! Alors, c'est un ordre, rejoignez la forêt ! Et ne vous en faites pas, plusieurs professeurs y veilleront à votre sécurité ! Restez calme et descendez en silence !"  
  
Les élèves obéirent calmement, et, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall, rejoignirent les élèves des autres maisons, dans le hall. Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, eux, s'étaient déjà réfugiés dans la Forêt Interdite. Escortés par McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick,, tendus et la baguette à la main, les élèves traversèrent rapidement le Parc, jusqu'à la lisière obscure et menaçante de la forêt qui s'étendait face à eux. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, Harry aperçut le plumage soyeux de la chouette effraie, qui voletait silencieusement au dessus du groupe qui fut confié, arrivé à la forêt, à Hagrid, Madame Maxime et les professeurs Bibine et Sinistra, tandis que les autres enseignant repartaient précipitamment en direction du Parc. Tous les élèves, angoissés, s'installèrent, plus ou moins confortablement, à proximité des professeurs qui les surveillaient, sans prononcer une parole.  
  
"C'est là qu'on aimerait que Dumbledore soit ici !" marmonna Hagrid.  
  
Les minutes passèrent. L'attente se prolongeait. Soudain, la Marque des Ténèbres étincella, verdâtre, dans le ciel nocturne, au dessus de Poudlard. Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent parmis la foule des élèves. La Marque éclairait faiblement un spectacle, à la fois impressionnant et effrayant, une altercation entre une dizaine de silhouette cagoulées, opposées aux professeur de Poudlard. De là où ils étaient, les élèves étaient incapable de dire qui avait l'avantage sur l'autre. Une vingtaine de silhouettes cagoulées, sûrement des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts, eux, traversaient le Parc, en direction de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
"Oh non ! s'écria le professeur Sinistra. Les enfants, partez vite dans la forêt, vous y serez plus à l'abri ! Vite !" ajouta-t-il alors que les trois professeurs et Madame Maxime partaient à la rencontre des Mangemorts.  
  
Les élèves, interloqués, se fixèrent un instant, perplexe et inquiets. Mais une détonation soudaine, au dessus des arbres les décida à fuir, dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Cédant à la panique, les élèves, soucieux de s'éloigner le plus possible des Mangemorts se dispersèrent. Fred, Georges, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Neville restèrent néanmoins groupés, et tout en courant dans l'obscurité, sortirent leurs baguettes magiques.  
  
"Lumos !" lancèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Leurs baguettes projettèrent de mince faisceaux lumineux, éclairant, à présent, un chemin, s'enfonçant au coeur de la forêt.  
  
Harry trébucha soudain, s'étala le long du chemin et lâcha sa baguette qui, roulant un peu plus loin, s'éteignit.  
  
"- Harry ! Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ron, en revenant vers Harry.  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! Va avec les autres, je vous rejoindrai !"  
  
Ron, hésita.  
  
"Vas-y !" lui cria Harry.  
  
Ron repartit alors derrière les autres. Harry se mit alors à genoux, dans la pénombre.  
  
"Accio !" murmura-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, sa baguette lui sauta dans la main.  
  
"Lumos !" ajouta-t-il, en se relevant.  
  
Les cris dans le parc s'étaient tus. Harry en était, à présent, trop éloigné. Un hullulement aïgu retentit au dessus de sa tête.  
  
A la faible lueur de sa baguette, Harry aperçut la forme blanche de la chouette effraie.  
  
"Ron ! Hermione !" appela Harry.  
  
Pas de réponse. Il se trouvait seul dans cette forêt hostile, dont il avait de si mauvais souvenirs. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris la Carte du Maraudeur, qui lui aurait sûrement été utile pour retrouver ses amis. S'efforçant à ne pas perdre son calme et s'étant remis en marche, il s'arrêta soudain, à un embranchement. Une gigantesque silhouette noire se découpait en face de lui. L'araignée géante, carnivore, ses yeux brillants fixés sur Harry, émettait un cliquetis plus qu'effrayant.  
  
"Impedimenta !" cria Harry.  
  
Le sort d'entrave frappa de plein fouet l'araignée qui s'écroula en travers du chemin. Profitant de l'occasion, Harry courut le long du chemin qui serpentait sur sa gauche, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'animal, avant que l'araignée ne reprenne ses esprits.  
  
Harry déboucha alors dans une dans une clairrière qu'il ne connaissait pas et s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, près d'une souche. Retrouvant son calme, il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour et étouffa une exclamation horrifié, en se relevant d'un bond, deux secondes avant de ressentir une vive douleur lui traverser le front.  
  
" Tiens ! Tiens !" murmura Voldemort, accompagné de cinq Mangemorts, ses yeux rouges brillants d'un éclat presque démoniaque, sa baguette tendue en avant, debout, à quelques mètres seulement de Harry.  
  
"Endoloris !" lança Voldemort, sans autre préambule.  
  
Harry, touché de plein fouet, tomba à genoux sur le sol, sous la puissance du sortilège combinée à l'intense douleur qui lui traversait le front.  
  
Serrant les dents, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, résistant contre la douleur que lui infligeait le sortilège Doloris et sa cicatrice, Harry se releva. Voldemort, surpris, abaissa sa baguette.  
  
"Je t'ai sous-estimé à ce que je vois ! remarqua Voldemort, calmement. Tu es de plus en plus tenace. Tu en deviens presque gênant ! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, alors ! Je vais te montrer jusqu'où peut aller ma puissance ! ENDOLORIS !"  
  
Cette fois, Harry était prêt. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et sentit le sortilège passer au dessus de sa tête.  
  
"Bien essayé Harry ! ricana Voldemort. On va voir si tu peux éviter ça ! ENDOLORIS !"  
  
Le sortilège atteignit une telle intensité que Harry, qui s'était précipitamment relevé, recula, la baguette levée, impuissant, face à Voldemort. Il recula si bien qu'il se retrouva adossé contre un gros arbre. Harry s'immobilisa, aveuglé par la colère, et la douleur lui traversant le front.  
  
"Stupefix !" cria-t-il, en désespoir de cause, sachant ses efforts vains.  
  
Voldemort ayant laissé en plan ses partisans, s'avança vers Harry et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui.  
  
"Pathétique ! murmura-t-il. Comme si un sortilège aussi faible pouvait arrêter Voldemort !"  
  
Harry préféra s'abstenir de répondre.  
  
"Cette fois, il est temps d'en finir avec toi ! annonça alors Voldemort. Cette fois, personne ne sera là pour te sauver la mise, même pas cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus ! Regarde la mort en face, Harry !"  
  
Avant même que Voldemort n'ouvre la bouche, Harry sut immédiatement ce que Voldemort allait lancer.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA !" rugit Voldemort.  
  
Dans un bruit de bourrasque, un rayon vert surgit de sa baguette.  
  
Un mince faisceau orangé frappa alors le faisceau vert qui disparut soudainement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que...?" hurla Voldemort.  
  
Harry ne sut jamais ce que Voldemort pensait car il tomba contre l'arbre, inconscient, terrassé par la douleur cuisante, qui lui brûlait le front.  
  
Chapitre 37 : La Rencontre  
  
Harry reprit connaissance un peu plus tard, allongé dans l'herbe. Il aperçut, tout d'abord, le ciel étoilé. La chouette effraie et...Fumseck étaient posés à côté de lui. Harry, reprenant ses esprits, s'assis dans l'herbe, tandis que Fumseck, laissant échapper une sorte de plainte vint se percher sur ses jambes. Il aperçut alors celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et se demanda, un instant, s'il ne rêvait pas. C'était impossible. Et pourtant...! Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs en bataille,... !  
  
La chouette effraie hullula, faisant sursauter Harry et, par la même occasion, Fumseck.  
  
James Potter, sa baguette à la main se retourna vers la chouette et esquissa un sourire en s'apercevant que Harry avait reprit connaissance et restait muet de stupeur.  
  
"- Ne dis rien, Harry ! Tu devrais te reposer ! lança-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de Harry, tandis que la chouette effraie venait se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Non, non ! C'est bon ! assura Harry, encore incrédule, en essayant de se lever. Mais... ? Comment... ?  
  
- Ca serai trop long à t'expliquer, maintenant ! l'interrompit son père. Tu es tenace en tout cas ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
- Où est Voldemort ? demanda soudain Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Il s'est soudainement volatilisé ! Il a dû transplaner ! Mais je pense qu'il est toujours dans le coin ! Il faut que tu rejoignes les autres ! Tu y sera plus en sécurité ! Entre Fumseck et cette chouette, on devrait pouvoir retrouver tes amis !  
  
- Mais...!  
  
- Ne discute pas, Harry !"  
  
Ils rejoignirent rapidement la lisière de la forêt. Harry, encore étonné, se demandait toujours s'il ne rêvait pas et avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait !  
  
Une étrange confusion règnait toujours dans le Parc. Mais, à présent, les Mangemorts semblaient perdre su terrain face aux professeurs et à une escouade d'Aurors.  
  
Un hululement aigu retentit. Harry reconnaissant l'effraie, la chercha du regard quand...  
  
"Harry ! Baisse-toi !"  
  
Surpris, Harry obéit, cependant, sans hésitation, au moment où un sortilège passa au dessus de sa tête et alla finir sa course dans un arbre, qui explosa littéralement. Harry, figé et stupéfait, resta là, dans l'herbe, fixant ce qui restait de l'arbre calciné, encore fumant.  
  
"Harry ! Viens vite ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester là !" lui cria son père en le relevant, avant de l'entraîner vers les profondeurs de la forêt.  
  
Fumseck avait disparu, sûrement repartit auprès de Dumbledore.  
  
"- Merci pour tout à l'heure ! lança soudain Harry, alors qu'ils marchaient en silence sous le couvert des arbres. Mais, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas contrer l'Avada Kedavra !  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique sortilège qui puissent le contrer. Malheureusement, il demande beaucoup de pratique et il ne vaut mieux pas rater son coup car, il demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration et tu ne peut plus lancer de sortilèges importants avant un bon moment !  
  
- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi... ?"  
  
Harry s'interrompit soudain quand la chouette effraie plongea entre les arbres en hululant joyeusement.  
  
"- On dirait que tes amis ne sont pas loin, Harry ! Tu devrais les rejoindre ! Tant que vous resterez ensemble, et ici, vous ne craindrez rien !  
  
- Mais, je...!  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je serai là si tu as un problème ! Allez, rejoins vite tes amis !"  
  
Effectivement, Harry retrouva ses amis, un peu plus loin, dans une petite clairière.  
  
"- Harry ! cria soudain Hermione, en l'apercevant, en courant vers lui. Ca va ? On s'inquiétait de ton absence !  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! Ca va même très bien ! la rassura Harry. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?  
  
- Environ deux heures ! répondit Ron, assis sur une souche. Vous croyez que c'est fini ?  
  
- Non ! intervint Fred. Sinon McGonagall serait venu nous chercher !  
  
- Eh, Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? se renseigna Georges. Après que tu sois tombé, Ron, ne te voyant pas revenir, a commencé à s'inquiéter et nous a fait faire demi-tour, mais là, pas de Harry !  
  
- Euh ! En fait, je vous ai cherché mais sans succés ! Je suis retourné à la lisière de la forêt ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas encore finit là-bas ! Mais, maintenant, les profs ont un renfort du Ministère ! expliqua Harry, sans dire toute la vérité. En chemin, j'ai croisé une araignée géante !  
  
- Nous, en tout cas, on n'a encore rien rencontré ! remarqua Dean. Mais comment McGonagall va faire pour nous retrouver ? La forêt est grande et tout le monde est dispersé !  
  
- On devrait peut-être envoyer des étincelles ? suggéra Hermione.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, si tu veux te faire repérer par les Mangemorts ! remarqua sombrement Ron. En plus, on est trop loin du château pour qu'un professeur puisse les voir.  
  
- En plus, Voldemort traîne dans le coin ! lâcha distraitement Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les autres interloqués. Tu-Sais-Qui est ici ?  
  
- Oui ! Je l'ai rencontré ! Eh, où sont Neville, Lavande et Parvati ?  
  
- On les a perdu en cours de route ! plaisanta Fred. En fait, je ne sais pas où ils sont !  
  
- Si seulement on avait un hibou, on pourrait l'envoyer rassembler tout le monde !" remarqua sombrement Hermione.  
  
A ce moment-là, comme pour répondre à la demande d'Hermione, Hedwige, et Coq, apparurent alors au dessus de la clairière. La chouette blanche hulula joyeusement en apercevant son maître et vint se poser sur son épaule. Coq, silencieux (pour une fois) vint, lui aussi, se poser sur l'épaule de Ron.  
  
"- Eh ben, pour un hasard, c'est un hasard ! remarqua Seamus en souriant. Et si on les envoyait rechercher les autres ?  
  
- Oui, on pourrait les envoyer avec un message ! approuva Hermione. Tout le monde connaît Coq et Hedwige, au château !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais on n'a pas de parchemin ! observa sombrement Ron.  
  
- Heureusement, que j'en ai toujours sur moi ! le rassura Hermione, avec un grand sourire, en sortant de ses poches, parchemins et plumes.  
  
- Pour une fois, je regrette pas de t'avoir avec nous ! plaisanta Ron. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on écrit ?"  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry roulèrent les parchemins et les attachèrent aux pattes des deux rapaces.  
  
"Apporte ça aux autres élèves !" lança Harry à sa chouette.  
  
A ce moment-là, une forme sombre plongea soudain dans la carrière, directement sur les deux oiseaux, posés à présent sur la souche.  
  
"- Oh non ! s'écria Harry, reconnaissant le Grand-Duc. Ron, protège Coq. C'est le hibou de Voldemort !  
  
- Celui qui abat les hiboux porteurs de courrier ? hurla Ron en plongeant sur Coq qui terrorrisé, se laissa faire sans discuter !  
  
- Oui., j'l'avais complètement oublié ! On ne pourra jamais envoyer nos chouettes avec cette bestiole dans les environs !"  
  
Une forme blanche surgit alors, à la suite du Grand-Duc, et piqua sur le rapace noir, les serres en avant.  
  
Harry sourit en reconnaissant la chouette effraie qui venait ainsi à leur aide. L'effraie heurta de plein fouet le Grand-Duc qui oublia alors ses deux cibles et se retourna, furieux, vers la nouvelle venue qui battit fortement des ailes pour s'éloigner des serres menaçantes du rapace. Profitant de cette diversion, Harry lâcha Hedwige qui fila comme une flèche, imitée par Coq, obéissant à leurs maîtres.  
  
"- Ron ! Tu crois qu'on pourrai stupéfixer le Grand-Duc ? demanda Harry, en voyant la petite chouette effraie en difficulté, face à l'immense Grand-Duc.  
  
- On peut toujours essayer !" proposa-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Ils s'adressèrent un regard entendu puis...  
  
"Stupéfix !" crièrent-ils, quasiment en même temps.  
  
Les deux faisceaux heurtèrent l'animal, qui ne sembla pas affecté par le sort.  
  
"- Il doit être protégé ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- On n'a qu'à essayer tous ensemble ! conseilla Hermione.  
  
- Ok ! Vous êtes prêts ?" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades, qui répondirent tous à l'affirmatif.  
  
"- Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un...! Deux...! Trois!"  
  
Tous pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le rapace.  
  
"STUPEFIX !" lancèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Cette fois, le sort eut enfin l'effet voulut et le rapace noir s'écroula dans l'herbe sous les cris de joie des élèves.  
  
"- Ouais ! On l'a eut ! s'enthousiasma Dean.  
  
- On a abattu la terreur des hiboux ! ajouta Fred.  
  
- On en fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Seamus, en poussant du pied le corps figé de l'animal.  
  
- Bah, il ne bougera plus, maintenant qu'il est stupéfixé !"  
  
La chouette effraie hulula joyeusement, comme pour remercier, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
"- Curieuse chouette ! murmura Ron. Je me demande bien à qui elle appartient !  
  
- Qui peut savoir ? répliqua Fred. En tout cas, elle est arrivée à point nommé !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Seamus.  
  
- Je sais pas ! répondit Dean. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir ! ajouta- t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le ciel où, en effet, s'ammoncellaient de gros nuages menaçant, faisant disparaître les étoiles.  
  
- Parle pas de malheur ! soupira Fred. on serait bons pour une bonne douche gratuite ! J'espère qu'on ne devra pas attendre trop longtemps !"  
  
Chapitre 38 : L'attente  
  
Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean n'eurent, en effet, pas longtemps à attendre (un peu moins d'une heure) avant l'arrivée de leurs premiers camarades. En tête du premier groupe, d'une trentaine d'élèves, venaient Lee Jordan, tenant Coq dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, Angelina, Katie et Alicia.  
  
"- Eh, Ron, j'te ramène ton hibou ! lança Lee à Ron, en les apercevant. En tout cas, c'est un bon guide.  
  
- Vous étiez où ? lui demanda Fred.  
  
- Un peu plus loin vers les montagnes ! On est tombé sur un troupeau de licornes ! En chemin, on a retrouvé des élèves de Beauxbâtons et on les a ramené avec nous.  
  
- Vous avez des nouvelles de ce qui se passe au château ? demanda Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Non ! Pas depuis que Harry est allé y jeter un coup d'oeil ! Et c'était encore assez chaud, comme ambiance ! expliqua Georges. Il semblerai que Fudge ait envoyé des renforts ! Peut-être... ! Hé Harry, Hedwige arrive !"  
  
En effet, la chouette blanche apparut à son tour, survolant un grand groupe d'élève, ne contenant aucun Serpentard (hasard !). Tous les élèves de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor se retrouvèrent ainsi tous rassemblés.  
  
"- Je ne sais pas qui a eut l'idée d'envoyer ces hiboux pour rassembler tout le monde, mais en tout cas, ça a bien marché ! remarqua un élève de septième année de Serdaigle. Harry, ta chouette est vraiment très intelligente !  
  
- Vous croyez qu'on devra encore attendre longtemps ? demanda une élève de Beauxbâtons, Clémence Dubato.  
  
- J'espère pas ! Ces bois sont lugubres ! se plaignit une de ses camarades.  
  
- C'est pour ça que c'est plus malin de rester grouper ! remarqua un élève de Serdaigle, Roger Davies. On risquera moins de se faire attaquer !  
  
- Attaquer ? Par quoi ? s'alarma aussitôt la fille de Beauxbâtons.  
  
- Je sais pas ! Par des loups-garous, des araignées géantes,...peut- être ! On a tout un cocktail de bêtes féroces dans le coin ! expliqua Lee.  
  
- Sans compter les spécimens plus rares ! ajouta, perfidement Owen Cauldwell, un élève de Poufsouffle. Tels que les Serpentard !  
  
- Et Vous-Savez-Qui, vous l'oubliez dans tout ça ? lança Hermione. il faut aussi compter sur lui !  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui est ici ? s'exclamèrent de nombreux élèves, horrifiés.  
  
- Oui ! Harry l'a rencontré ! répondit Fred. Mais, je pense qu'il doit être avec ses mangemorts, dans le Parc à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
- Eh ! s'exclama soudain Angelina. Vous n'auriez pas vu Laurent, par hasard ?  
  
- Laurent ? Votre Gardien ? s'étonna Kevin Whitby. Non ! Il n'est pas resté avec vous ?  
  
- Non ! Et j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée ! ajouta Katie. La finale est pour bientôt ! Ce ne serai pas le bon moment pour perdre notre seul Gardien !"  
  
Comme pour la rassurer, Laurent surgit alors d'entre les arbres, seul.  
  
"Ah vous êtes tous là ? s'exclama-t-il en les appercevant. Je vous cherchais partout !"  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. Tous les autres avaient l'air enchanté de revoir Laurent.  
  
Finalement, tous les élèves, inquiets, s'assirent dans l'herbe, contre une haie touffue. Un roulement de tonnerre retentit dans la nuit, faisant sursauter les élèves, tendus.  
  
"Il manquait plus que ça ! marmonna Georges. On va avoir droit à la pluie à présent !"  
  
Mais la pluie n'était pas le sujet de préoccupation principal de tous.  
  
"- Harry, Ron, vous trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on n'ait pas rencontré une seule des créatures dangeureuses qui peuplent cette forêt, mis à part l'araignée que Harry a croisée ? chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Si justement ! approuva Ron. Ce n'est pas normal ! C'est à croire que toutes les bêtes ont désertées le bois, comme si elles craignaient quelques choses !  
  
- Peut-être Voldemort ! ironisa Harry.  
  
- Harry, ne prononce pas ce nom ! grommela Ron.  
  
- Mais, il a raison ! Au fait Harry, comment tu-as fait pour lui échapper ?  
  
- En fait, je sais pas trop, Hermione. Mais, si je te disais ce que j'en ai vu, tu ne me croirais pas ! Même moi, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui vient de se passer !  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est si bizarre que ça, que tu t'en sois tiré indemne ?  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est plutôt que...!"  
  
Un craquement soudain l'interrompit.  
  
Tous les élèves s'étaient tus, attentifs. Mais aucun bruit, autre que le vent dans les arbres, ne vint troubler le silence. Les adolescents, rassurés, se détendirent. Un autre roulement de tonnerre retentit, plus proche, cette fois.  
  
"- Là, c'est sûr, on n'échappera pas à l'orage ! marmonna Fred. Quand je pense que ces sales Serpentard sont, eux, sûrement à l'abri !  
  
- C'est vrai ça ! Personne ne les a vu depuis la fuite dans les bois ! remarqua Angelina. Vous croyez qu'ils ont rejoint les troupes de Vous- Savez-Qui ?  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! coupa Georges. Ils doivent être hors de Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
- Quand je pense... !" s'emporta Lee.  
  
Une série de craquements l'interrompit. Une fois de plus, les élèves s'interrompirent et tendirent l'oreille. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les élèves, plongés dans la pénombre, sursautèrent. Coq et Hedwige, pour une fois, se tenaient tranquilles, perchés sur la souche.  
  
Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant brièvement le groupe, effaré. Quelques élèves paraissaient terrorisés, d'autres, simplement inquiets.  
  
"- Harry ! chuchota Hermione. Laurent n'est plus là !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Quand l'éclair a illuminé la carrière, j'ai remarqué que Laurent n'était plus assis à sa place.  
  
- A tous les coups, il est partit rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui !" remarqua Ron.  
  
A la lueur fugitive d'un autre éclair, Harry aperçut alors la silhouette furtive de Laurent, disparaître sous les arbres.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiétèrent Ron et Hermione, en voyant leur ami se lever d'un bond.  
  
- Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! leurs chuchota-t-il avant de courrir à la suite de l'étrange garçon. Restez ici, au cas où !"  
  
Chapitre 39 : La confrontation  
  
La piste de Laurent était assez facile à suivre. Le chemin qu'il s'était tracé à travers les fourrés, mena Harry jusqu'à un petit sentier. Là, il s'arrêta. Rien, aucune trace de Laurent. Il semblait s'être volatilisé. Harry hésita sur la démarche à suivre : rejoindre les autres ou tenter de suivre le sentier , dans l'espoir de retrouver Laurent. Optant pour la deuxième idée, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son bon sens, il s'engagea dans le sentier.  
  
Après dix minutes de marche, il arriva dans une petite clairrière. Là, Harry s'arrêta à nouveau, tendu, la baguette en avant. Un craquement, sur sa gauche, le fit sursauter. Se retournant dans cette direction, il ne vit, au premier abord, rien d'inquiétant, sous la pénombre des sous-bois.  
  
Un éclair zébra alors le ciel, illuminant ainsi, l'espace d'un instant, les alentours. Harry retint alors une exclamation de stupeur en apercevant les grandes silhouettes cagoulées de Détraqueurs.  
  
D'abord surpris par cette vision, Harry mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il était encerclé de Détraqueurs, que Laurent l'avait conduit dans un véritable piège.  
  
Reprenant son calme, Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'une des immenses silhouettes qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers lui.  
  
"SPERO PATRONUM !" hurla-t-il, alors.  
  
Une immense forme argentée jaillit alors de sa baguette et chargea les Détraqueurs qui reculèrent.  
  
Harry sourit devant le spectacle d'une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs rassemblés dans un coin de la clairrière et contenus par un simple, mais cependant efficace, Patronus. Mais ce spectacle fut de courte durée.  
  
Laurent surgit alors, à l'autre bout de la clarrière. Il adressa un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry puis aux Détraqueurs avant de sourire froidement, sa baguette à la main.  
  
"Destructo !" lança-t-il nonchalamment.  
  
Le Patronus disparu soudain.  
  
"Restez en arrière ! ordonna-t-il aux Détraqueurs. Laissez le moi !"  
  
Harry, muet de stupeur, mit un certain temps avant de réaliser la véritable identité de Laurent.  
  
"- Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-il, en levant sa baguette.  
  
- Bravo ! Je te félicite d'avoir deviné si vite ! se moqua Voldemort. Trompeur comme apparence n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu suspecter un innocent garçon, surdoué au Quidditch, premier de sa classe ? Même Dumbledore s'est fait avoir !  
  
- C'est vous qui avez fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, le soir d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Harry, calmement.  
  
- Bien évidemment ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à manipuler les Serpentard ! Ils se sont retrouvés dehors, ce soir-là. Evidemment, personne n'aurait soupçonné un élève d'avoir fait la Marque, alors, cet imbécile de Dumbledore a supposé à une éventuelle attaque de mes Mangemorts qui étaient pourtant à des kilomètres du château ! Après, Drago Malefoy s'est arrangé pour provoquer tout le monde, de manière à ce que Dumbledore le "sermonne" ! Par conséquent, Lucius s'est plaint auprès de Fudge qui a renvoyé Dumbledore de Poudlard ! Rien de plus simple ! Après, je n'avais plus qu'à choisir le bon moment pour agir ! Mais maintenant que je t'ai enfin sous la main, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma forme réelle !"  
  
Harry, toujours immobile, observa Voldemort reprendre sa forme réelle, sans trop savoir que faire. Il tressaillit quand, à la lueur d'un nouvel éclair, le Grand-Duc noir vint se poser sur une branche au dessus de Voldemort. Devant l'expression surprise de Harry, Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre.  
  
"Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai profité d'avoir rejoint votre groupe pour réanimer mon hibou, il pourrait m'être encore utile ! Bien, assez discuté ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !"  
  
A ses mots, un petit groupe de Mangemort apparut derrière lui et rejoignit les Détraqueurs. Parmis eux, Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer Pettigrow, plus petit que les autres Mangemorts.  
  
Un hululement, étouffé, attira alors l'attention de Harry. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut la chouette effraie posée sur une branche, hors du champ de vision du Grand-Duc.  
  
"Tu m'as déjà échappé une fois, ce soir, mais, cette fois, tu ne t'en tira pas aussi facilement !"  
  
Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer un de ses sortilèges dont il avait le secret quand la chouette effraie, s'étant arrangée pour passer au dessus du mage noir, sans se faire repérer par le Grand-Duc, piqua soudain, les serres en avant, sur la baguette de Voldemort.  
  
"Tuer moi cette chouette !" rugit Voldemort, à l'adresse de ses partisans, en voyant la chouette reprendre de l'altitude, la baguette entre les serres.  
  
Obéissant, les Mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et tentèrent de viser la chouette qui slalommait, entre les tirs, déjouant les tentatives des Mangemorts, gênés par la pluie qui depuis quelques minutes, tombait drue.  
  
"Vous ne pourriez pas viser juste, bande d'incapables ! tonna Voldemort. Arrêtez ! Vu votre incapacité, je ne vois qu'une seule solution !"  
  
Le Grand-Duc, comme s'il avait compris, pris soudain son envol et se rua sur la chouette qui, jusqu'à maintenant, planait, provocante, au dessus de la carrière.  
  
Entre temps, Harry profitant du désordre occasionné par la chouette, recula discrètement, jusqu'aux arbres, au moment où le Grand-Duc, avantagé par sa grande taille, se jetait sur la petite chouette. Le rapace noir semblait avoir l'avantage sur l'effraie quand une autre chouette, entièrement blanche, surgit dont ne sais où et heurta de plein fouet le Grand-Duc qui tituba sous le choc.  
  
"Hedwige ?" s'étonna Harry en reconnaissant sa chouette.  
  
Voldemort, surprenant le mouvement de recul de Harry, hurla soudain.  
  
" Stupéfixez le ! Ne le laissez pas filer !"  
  
Les Mangemorts, obéissant docilement, se tournèrent vers Harry qui s'immobilisa et remarquant, au passage, un temps d'hésitation chez certains d'entre eux. Mais d'autres, implacable, compenssèrent la faiblesse de ces hésitants.  
  
"Stupéfix !" lancèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Cependant, les sortilèges de stupéfixion se heurtèrent à un autre sortilège, le charme du bouclier, épargnant ainsi Harry. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui venait, une fois encore de lui sauver la mise.  
  
"Incapables ! marmonna Voldemort. Assez joué. ! Elle commence à m'agacer, cette chouette ! Accio !"  
  
Sa baguette échappa à l'effraie et vint finir sa course dans la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
"Laissez le moi !" hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses Mangemorts, qui reculèrent.  
  
"- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent, Harry ! continua Voldemort en se tournant vers lui. Beaucoup trop de chance, même ! Mais la chance est comme le reste, elle finit par tourner ! Je vais donc pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de toi, personne, cette fois, ne m'en empêchera. !  
  
- Pas si sûr !"  
  
Les Mangemorts et Voldemort sursautèrent à ces paroles. Voldemort, lui-même, écarquilla les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, surpris, quand James Potter surgit à son tour et rejoignit Harry.  
  
Un silence étrange s'installa sur la clairrière, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie. Hedwige et la chouette effraie s'étaient repliées dans les arbres voisins, immitées par le Grand-Duc.  
  
"Ecoute moi bien, Harry ! lui chuchota son père. Pendant que j'occuperait Voldemort, je veux que tu cours, le plus loin possible, sans te retourner, d'accord ? Je veux que tu rejoignes Dumbledore ! Là, tu seras à l'abri ! Tu m'as compris ?  
  
- Mais... !  
  
- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ne pourrai pas le retenir très longtemps, mais je veux que tu t'enfuis !  
  
- D'accord ! céda Harry, après une courte hésitation.  
  
- Bon, prépare-toi !"  
  
La chouette effraie surgit soudain du ciel et, piquant à travers le rideau de pluie, sans laisser le temps à Voldemort de se remettre de sa surprise, le heurta de plein fouet, les serres en avant.  
  
"- Encore cette chouette ! hurla-t-il. Tuez la, et cette fois, vous n'avez pas intêret à la rater !  
  
- Maintenant Harry ! Maintenant !"  
  
Harry, obéissant, fit demi-tour et courrut jusqu'au sentier qui l'avait mené à la clairrière.  
  
Mais Voldemort, quelque peu occupé, apperçut néanmoins Harry et ordonna à l'un de ses Mangemorts :  
  
"Débarrasse-toi du gamin !"  
  
Celui-ci, abandonnant la chouette, s'interressa à Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra !"  
  
Harry, malgrès la pluie, comprenant aussitôt ce qui se passait, lança, par réflèxe, le charme du bouclier, sachant très bien que ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
Comme Harry l'avait deviné, le sortilège brisa le bouclier et le frappa de plein fouet.  
  
"Harry ! Non !"  
  
Ce furent les derniers mots que Harry entendit avant de tomber sur le sol, sans connaissance.  
  
Chapitre 40 : A l'infirmerie  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il aperçut, de manière un peu flou le plafond blanc et plus que familier de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Entendant des murmures, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry tendit l'oreille.  
  
"-...Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est dans cet état ! Vous êtes sûr que... !  
  
- Pompom ! Laissez lui le temps de se remettre ! Je ne comprends même pas comme il a fait pour supporter le sortilège. Normalement, l'Avada Kedavra tue ! Il n'est pas étonnant que Harry soit dans cet état !  
  
- Pourtant, on pourrai presque croire qu'il est mort !  
  
- Même Voldemort en était persuadé !"  
  
Le silence retomba. Harry, essaya de s'éclaircir les idées et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria soudain la voix d'Hermione, faisant sursauter Harry. Il s'est réveillé !"  
  
Ayant remis ses lunettes, Harry aperçut Hermione et Ron, assis près du lit, l'air soulagés. Derrière eux, Madame Pomfresh se précipitait à son bureau, sûrement pour y prendre un quelconque médicament. Dumbledore, jusqu'à là debout près de la fenêtre, rejoignit Ron et Hermione auprès de Harry.  
  
"- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui...?  
  
- Plus tard, Harry ! le coupa Dumbledore. Tu as vécut une dure épreuve, il faut que tu te repose !  
  
- Mais... ! commença Harry en essayant de s'asseoir, mais la fatigue et un violent mal de tête le fit abandonner cette idée.  
  
- Harry, ne t'agite pas trop ou Madame Pomfresh va nous mettre dehors !  
  
- Harry, tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! murmura Hermione. On commençais à croire que...!  
  
- Hermione ! l'interrompit Ron, un peu pâle mais affichant un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire ça !"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'arrivante.  
  
"- Minerva ! lui lança Dumbledore. Vous arrivez bien, Harry vient de revenir à lui !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Comment-va-t-il ?  
  
- Il a l'air encore un peu groggy, mais il est bien vivant ! la rassura Dumbledore.  
  
- Dumbledore, Cornélius Fudge est au château et voudrait vous voir !  
  
- Dites lui de m'attendre à mon bureau, je viendrait le voir d'ici quelques minutes !  
  
- Il dit que c'est urgent, et qu'il est pressé ! insista McGonagall.  
  
- Bon, j'arrive ! Vous deux, n'embêtez pas trop Harry ! Il a besoin de calme et de repos ! Et, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire jeter de l'infirmerie, restez tranquille ! insista Dumbledore en se levant. Repose toi, Harry ! Je viendrai te voir plus tard, d'accord ?" ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, McGonagall à sa suite.  
  
Le silence tomba dans la pièce.  
  
"- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans la Forêt Interdite ?  
  
- Euh...Harry ! Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on te raconte ça, maintenant ! commença Hermione.  
  
- D'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, après mon départ ?  
  
- Ben, au début, on t'a attendu, comme tu nous l'avais dit. Mais on ne te voyais pas revenir, alors on a commencé à s'inquiéter ! expliqua Ron. On a sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions quand Hedwige, on ne sait pourquoi, est partit comme une flèche, comme si elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Là, Hermione a eu l'idée d'envoyer Coq à Dumbledore. McGonagall, accompagnant Hagrid, nous a retrouvée, un peu avant l'aube. Mais, de retour à Poudlard, quand McGonagall s'est aperçue que personne ne savait où tu étais, elle a organisé des recherches dans la Forêt Interdite. Moins d'une heure après, Dumbledore te ramenait enfin, inconscient. Ca fait huit jours que tu es là ! Tout le monde croyait que tu...! Enfin, tu es vivant, c'est ce qui compte. ! C'est tout ce qu'on sais !  
  
- Et Hedwige ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Elle est revenue un peu après toi, avec la chouette effraie ! le rassura Ron.  
  
- Mes frères, Angelina, Katie et Alicia n'arrête pas de se faire un sang d'encre ! ajouta Ron. Ils ont déjà perdu leur Gardien, Laurent a mystérieusement disparu, et ils n'ont pas envie, non plus de perdre leur Capitaine et Attrapeur, avant la Finale du siècle. Tu crois que tu sera en état de jouer pour le match ?  
  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Comment peux-tu penser au Quidditch en un pareil moment ? Alors que Harry a faillit se faire tuer, tout ce que tu pense toi, c'est le faire jouer ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un championnat, c'est pour le plaisir, rien d'autre !  
  
- En tout cas ! intervint Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. Il sera hors de question qu'il joue, s'il ne se repose pas ! Allez, dehors tous les deux ! Vous pourrez revenir voir Harry demain !  
  
- A demain Harry ! lancèrent Ron et Hermione, en se levant.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh, vous pensez vraiment que je pourrai participer à la finale ? demanda Harry, lorsque ses deux amis furent sortis.  
  
- Si tu te repose, peut-être ! Allez, mange ça, ça ne te fera que du bien ! ajouta l'infirmière en lui donnant un gros morceau de chocolat. Vraiment, tu es un abonné à l'infirmerie, toi. Depuis que tu es au château, tu y viens chaque année ! Assez parlé, essaye de dormir un peu, maintenant !"  
  
Sur ses mots, Madame Pomfresh retourna à son bureau, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci resta un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, fixant le plafond. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il se rappelait juste de Voldemort, l'effraie et... son père. Rien de plus  
  
Avait-il rêvé tout ça ? Comment se faisait-il que son père soit là, bien vivant ? Avait-il échappé à Voldemort ? Toutes ses questions préoccupaient Harry qui, épuisé, finit par s'endormir.  
  
Harry passa ainsi quatre jours à l'infirmerie, sous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses coéquipiers furent autorisés à venir le voir, cinq minutes, le deuxième jour. Les autres Gryffondor, ainsi que les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, lui apportèrent bon nombre de bonbons et friandises ( Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Patacitrouilles, Ballongomme du Bullard, Fondants du chaudrons et même des Nids de cafards). Ron et Hermione, eux, venaient le voir tous les jours, souvent accompagnés d'un gros chien noir et hirsute, qui n'était autre que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien.  
  
Chapitre 41 : L'explication  
  
La veille de la finale de Quidditch, Madame Pomfresh autorisa enfin Harry à quitter l'infirmerie. Celui-ci, une fois "libre", commença, tout d'abord par faire un détour par la volière, pour voir comment allait Hedwige. La chouette blanche, en l'apercevant, hulula joyeusement, voleta jusqu'à lui et vint se percher sur son épaule,visiblement de bonne humeur.  
  
"Désolée de te décevoir, mais aujourd'hui, pas de courrier !"  
  
Hedwige hulula doucement et retourna à son perchoir, l'air déçue, tandis que Harry ressortait de la pièce et descendit rejoindre ses amis à la Grande Salle.  
  
Harry, ignorant les regards curieux des élèves, traversa la pièce et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
"- Alors, ça va ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon Madame Pomfresh ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir de l'infirmerie ! la rassura Harry.  
  
- Et tu compte faire le match de demain ?  
  
- Hermione ? Pour rien au monde je ne voudrait rater ce match ! Ca va être le meilleur qu'on ait jamais joué !  
  
- Et comment allez-vous faire, sans Gardien ? remarqua Hermione.  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée ! assura malicieusement Harry. Tu verra ça demain !  
  
- Allez, dis nous à qui tu pense ! insista Ron.  
  
- Je dois d'abord en parler aux autres membres de l'équipe ! observa Harry. Ne soit pas si pressé ! Tu le saura, comme tout le monde, demain !  
  
- Ah Harry, tant que j'y pense ! se rappela soudain Hermione. On a vu Dumbledore ce matin et il nous a chargé de te dire, au cas où on te verrait avant lui, qu'il voulait te voir à son bureau, dès que tu le pourrait !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais je peux quand même mangé quelque chose avant non ? plaisanta Harry. D'accord, on ne meurt pas de faim à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne vaut pas les repas, à la Grande Salle !"  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les Gryffondor quittaient la Grande Salle, pour aller en cours.  
  
"- Dites à Chourave que je serais un peu en retard ! lança Harry à Ron et Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient dans le Parc.  
  
- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !"  
  
Harry prit ensuite la direction du bureau directorial, un peu impatient de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
  
Passé la Gargouille, il prit l'escalier en colimaçon qui le mena à la porte, ouverte, du bureau où, visiblement, Dumbledore l'attendait depuis un petit moment.  
  
"- Ah, te voilà, Harry ! lança Dumbledore en l'apercevant. Assis-toi ! Alors, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Très bien !  
  
- Bien ! Je suppose que tu compte jouer, demain, non ?  
  
- Normalement ! Si personne n'y voit d'objection, tout du moins !  
  
- Bon, venons en au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir à mon bureau pour te parler Quidditch, mais plutôt, comme tu dois t'en douter, de ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur ! Mais tu n'aurai pas du partir, comme ça, seul, à la poursuite d'une personne suspecte. Tu t'es, en quelque sorte, jeté toi même dans la gueule du loup ! Surtout, alors que tu avais déjà rencontré Voldemort, quelques heures auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Comment savez-vous ça ?  
  
- J'ai quelques sources bien informées ! Par deux fois, dans la même soirée, tu t'es donc retrouvé face à Voldemort. Et les deux fois, tu t'en est tiré indemne, ou presque. Mais, le grand mystère, c'est pourquoi l'Avada Kedavra ne t'as pas tué ! Voldemort, en tout cas, te croit mort, pour l'instant. Mais il ne mettra pas longtemps à découvrir la vérité !  
  
- Professeur ! intervint Harry. En parlant de l'Avada Kedavra, on nous a toujours dit que rien ne pouvait le contrer, mais pourtant...!  
  
- Il existe un seul, et unique, sortilège pouvant le contrer, un sortilège de mon invention. Mais il est très délicat à manier et très peu de sorciers peuvent le manipuler, sans trop de dangers, car il demande concentration, précision et une forte puissance magique. Toi, du moins pour l'instant, par exemple, je ne pense pas que tu pourrait le mettre en pratique, même si ça te serai très utile ! Mais quand le moment viendra, je te le montrerait ! Il est appelé le Sortilège ultime et ne sert, comme son nom l'indique qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ?  
  
- Euh...C'est parce que c'est grâce à ce sortilège que je m'en suis sortit, face à Voldemort, la première fois !  
  
- Tu as vu qui l'avais fait ? demanda doucement Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Oui ! C'était...mon père !"  
  
Harry observa Dumbledore, attendant de voir sa réaction. Celui-ci avait l'air de trouver ce que venait de dire Harry, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.  
  
"- Vous saviez ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Depuis le début de l'année !  
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible alors que... !  
  
- Harry, tu as assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Cet incident m'a donné une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas faire comme lui ? Alors, avec l'aide de deux de mes amis, deux alchimistes, nous sommes parvenus à créer une Potion qui permet de "ressuciter" quelqu'un. Et cette potion s'est d'ailleurs révélée efficace, comme tu as pu le constater, mais est assez dure à fabriquer, à cause de la rareté de ces ingrédients et du temps de préparation demandé et a un effet limité dans le temps ! Passons à un autre sujet ! Peut-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé, exactement ce soir- là, à partir du moment où tous les élèves se sont retrouvés dans la forêt ?"  
  
Obéissant, Harry se lança dans le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis, le moment où la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue. Il fit néanmoins une pause, en se rappelant de la présence de Fumseck.  
  
"- A un moment, Fumseck était là ! remarqua Harry. Cela veut dire que vous deviez être, vous aussi, à Poudlard ?  
  
- En fait, pas vraiment ! Lorsque tout à commencer, à Poudlard, moi, j'était à Londres, au ministère de la Magie, en grande conversation avec Cornélius Fudge. Fumseck a soudainemment commencé à s'agiter, comme si il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès qu'il s'est retrouvé dehors, il s'est rapidement volatilisé. Les Phénix étant très rapides, il n'a mit que quelques minutes pour arriver à Poudlard. Le comportement étrange de Fumseck, m'a fait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard. et, dix minutes après, un hibou, envoyé par le professeur McGonagall informait Cornélius de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Cornélius, bien que sceptique, y a envoyé les Aurors, justement réunis au ministère pour le compte-rendu de leurs recherches. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard, deux heure après que Cornélius ait reçut la lettre, le temps de règler quelques petits détails avec Cornélius, et de prévenir Remus et Sirius, de ce qui se passait. Les aurors s'étaient joint aux professeurs et ils prenaient le dessus sur les Mangemorts. Fumseck est alors revenu, de la Forêt Interdite. Quand j'ai vu que Voldemort n'était pas avec ses Mangemorts dans le Parc, j'ai compris qu'il devait être, à ta recherche, dans la Forêt Interdite. Entre temps, les Mangemorts avaient été repoussés hors de Poudlard et, une fois dehors, ont transplanés pour échapper aux Aurors. Minerva est alors partie chercher les élèves qui, d'après ce que tes deux amis ont racontés, s'étaient tous, exceptés les Serpentard, rassemblés.  
  
- Professeur, en parlant des Serpentard ! l'interrompit Harry. Où étaient-ils tous lorsque les Mangemorts ont attaqués Poudlard ?  
  
- C'est ce que je leur ai demandé ! répondit Dumbledore. Au début, Mr Malefoy s'est montré très réticent à me donner quelques explications, mais, avec l'aide du professeur Rogue, on a réussit à lui soutirer quelques informations. En fait, ils étaient tout simplement hors du château. Une heure avant l'attaque, leurs parents les ont fait sortir de l'école, on ne sait comment, et les ont réunis à Pré-au-Lard. Trois Mangemorts sont ensuite restés surveillés les élèves de Serpentard, tandis que les autres sont retournés rejoindre le reste des troupes de Voldemort, qui attendaient, répartis en deux groupes. Le premier, le plus gros de ses partisans, chargés de faire diversion dans le Parc et l'autre, Voldemort et un nombre restreint de ses Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, qui te chercherait dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
- Et comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver tout le monde, dans la Forêt ?  
  
- Minerva n'a pas eu trop de mal à retrouver tes amis, mais, pour toi, c'était un peu plus délicat ! En fait, on ne serait peut-être pas arrivés à temps si Remus n'avait pas eu l'idée d'utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur ! On s'est permit de te l'emprunter et on l'a fait venir avec un sortilège d'Attraction et on a su exactement où vous étiez ! Tu t'étais vraiment éloigné de Poudlard ! On est arrivé au moment où l'Avada Kedavra te heurtait de plein fouet. On a bien crû que tu étais mort l'espace d'un instant, et on est partit donner un coup de main à ton père qui faisait face, comme il pouvait à Voldemort, qui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, n'osait pas lancer l'Avada Kedavra, et ses Mangemorts. Sirius et Remus, en l'apercevant, sont, tout d'abord, restés stupéfait et se sont finalement plongés dans le combat. Mais la soudaine apparition de ton père n'a pas étonné qu'eux. Voldemort lui-même, était complètement perdu. Et Pettigrow est resté prudemment à l'arrière, comme pris d'un certain trouble. Mais notre arrivée soudaine à dissuader Voldemort d'aller plus loin dans ses projets et ils se sont repliés. Severus, qui se trouvait, malgré lui, parmis ces Mangemorts (Voldemort voulait l'avoir, tout le temps sous les yeux) est revenu, deux minutes après, assez pâle, et a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé. La surprise que nous avons eu quand ton père, qui était retourné auprès de toi et de Fumseck qui s'était posé dans l'herbe à notre arrivée nous a crié : "C'est incroyable ! Harry est vivant, mais inconscient !" A ses mots, nous nous sommes précipités et, avec stupeur, nous nous sommes aperçut que bien que touché de plein fouet par l'Avada Kedavra, tu respirais encore, bien que faiblement. Tu as été sérieusement touché et tu étais dans un état très critique, à la frontière du coma. On t'a ensuite ramené au château où tout le monde attendait de tes nouvelles, angoissés. Remus et Sirius eux, un peu rassurés de te savoir encore vivant, du moins pour l'instant, sont restés à la lisière de la forêt, avec ton père. De toute façon, seul Remus aurait pu venir au château, avec toi car, Sirius ne serait pas vraiment le bienvenue, surtout après ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, et ton père est supposé mort. Mais je te rassure, tous les trois vont bien et sont heureux de te savoir rétablis. Maintenant, dis moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?  
  
- Euh non !  
  
- Un mystère de plus à ajouter au cas du célèbre Harry Potter ! plaisanta Dumbledore. En tout cas, tu as vraiment une chance à tout épreuve ! ajouta-t-il, plus sérieusement, cette fois. Bon, sinon, tu as des questions ?  
  
- Euh...non ! répéta Harry.  
  
- Bien ! Alors je pense que tu pourrais, à présent, rejoindre tes camarades en cours ! Botannique, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui ! D'ailleurs, je vais y aller ! assura Harry, en se levant, caressant, au passage, la tête écarlate de Fumseck, perché sur le bureau.  
  
- Harry ! l'interpela Dumbledore, au moment où il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.  
  
- Oui ? demanda Harry en se retournant.  
  
- Bien que je ne sois pas senser prendre partie, en temps que directeur, bonne chance pour le match de demain ! Autant que la coupe reste à Poudlard, non ?  
  
- On fera ce qu'on pourra pour la garder encore longtemps à Poudlard !" répondit Harry en souriant, avant de quitter le bureau.  
  
Harry, sortit du bureau, rejoignit ses amis au cours de Botannique. En chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il s'assurait qu'il avait toujours sa baguette, il sentit un petit objet qui dégageait une faible chaleur, entre ses doigts. Etonné, il sortit de sa poche, la petite pierre qu'il avait eu, le soir de Noël. Sauf qu'elle avait perdue sa couleur dorée et avait, à présent, une teinte nacrée. Perplexe, il la remit dans sa poche et entra dans la serre trois, s'excusant rapidement auprès du professeur Chourave, avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione à leur table.  
  
La journée se passa rapidement et sans incident. Ron ne cessa de baratiner Harry, pour savoir qui remplacerait Laurent, en tant que Gardien. Harry, lors du déjeuner, avait discuté, à part, avec ses coéquipiers qui avaient approuvés sa proposition.  
  
Chapitre 42 : La finale  
  
Le lendemain, les Gryffondor, descendirent déjeuner à la Grande Salle, impatient de voir un match qui avait bien faillit ne pas avoir lieux et qui, à leurs yeux, n'opposerait pas deux équipes, mais plutôt deux Attrapeurs.  
  
Vint le moment, pour les joueurs de rejoindre le stade. Les jumeaux, Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Harry se levèrent, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
  
"- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Ben, Ron, c'est quand tu veux, on n'attend plus que toi ! lança Harry.  
  
- Moi ? s'exclama Ron, surpris, et flatté, en rougissant. C'est sérieux ? Vous voulez que, moi, je joue comme Gardien ? Pour la finale ?  
  
- Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! assura Fred. Tu connais beaucoup de Ron, ici ?"  
  
Finalement, ils emmenèrent Ron, toujours aussi rouge, jusqu'au stade, accompagnés, comme d'habitude par McGonagall.  
  
"- Tu n'aura qu'à emprunter un des balais de l'école. expliqua Georges. Un Brossdur devrait faire l'affaire. Laurent aussi empruntait le Brossdur de l'école !  
  
- Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Ron. Je n'ai jamais joué de vrai match et vous voulez me faire jouer, pour la finale, alors que je ne suis pas spécialement doué en Quidditch !  
  
- Ne sois pas si modeste, Ron ! commenta Fred. A la maison, tu t'en est très bien tiré ! Là, ça sera la même chose, sauf que, cette fois, il y aura deux équipes de sept joueurs et des spectateurs, c'est tout !  
  
- Et puis, si tu laisse passer quelques balles, on t'en voudra pas du tout ! le rassura Angelina.  
  
- En plus, c'est pas facile de faire un remplacement de dernière minute, sans entrainement préalable ! observa Katie. Mais tu t'en sortira bien, j'en suis persuadée !"  
  
Arrivés au stade, tous les sept revêtirent leurs robes écarlates.  
  
"- Quand je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on met ses robes ! marmonna Fred, une pointe de regret dans la voix. C'est aussi notre dernier match !  
  
- Raison de plus pour se surpasser ! commenta Georges, qui apparamment, partageait le même sentiment que son frère, et frottait sa batte de façon presque nostalgique. C'est la dernière fois, quon voit tout ça : Ce stade, ces robes, ces coéquipiers,...!  
  
- On va gagner ! assura Angelina. Quand Olivier a quitté Poudlard, on a gagné la coupe, alors pourquoi ça ne devrait pas se passer aussi bien, cette fois ?  
  
- Ouais ! Tu as raison Angelina ! approuva Fred. Allez Harry, ton discours, avant qu'on aille affronter les Durmstrang !  
  
- Ben, vous avez tout dit ! On va gagner la coupe qui portera, une fois de plus, le nom des Gryffondor ! On va gagner, pour Poudlard, pour Gryffondor, et pour le prestige de notre équipe !  
  
- Surtout que tu ne va pas avoir une partie facile, Harry ! Méfie- toi de la Feinte de Wronski ! N'oublie pas que Krum est passé maître dans l'art de la réaliser ! En plus, lui aussi a un Eclair de Feu !  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je sais comment le contrer, grâce à Hermione !  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione t'a aidé à battre son grand amour ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.  
  
- Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Mais Hermione, depuis la rentrée, certaine que Gryffondor et Durmstrang se rencontreraient, à travailler d'arrache- pied. Et elle m'a révélé une méthode qui devrait permettre la victoire des Gryffondor ! rectifia Harry. Bon, vu que nous sommes, enfin, tous prêt, allons battre les Durmstrang !"  
  
Tous les sept, les balais sur l'épaule sortirent du vestiaire, sous les applaudissements de leurs supporters et rejoignirent les Durmstrang, vêtus de orange, au centre du terrain.  
  
"- Bienvenue à tous pour assister au match le plus attendu de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, la finale du Tournoi qui a opposé les équipes de Poudlard à celles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, tout au long de l'année. Ce tournoi se finira donc sur un match mémorable, qui a bien faillit ne pas avoir lieux. Ce match qui promet d'être passionnant, opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor (des acclamations retentirent dans la foule des élèves portant de grandes rosettes rouges et des bannières de Gryffondor) à celle de Durmstrang 4 (de nouvelles acclamations, moins nourries, retentirent chez les élèves de Durmstrang et Serpentard)  
  
- Les traîtres ! murmura Fred à Harry. Ils encouragent Durmstrang.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! J'aurai été très surpris si ils nous avaient encouragés ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le constatez ! poursuivit Lee. L'équipe de Gryffondor a connu un petit changement, quand au détenteur du poste de Gardien. Pour ce dernier match de l'année, trois des Weasley joueront dans l'équipe, composée comme suit : Capitaine et Attrapeur : Harry Potter, Poursuiveurs, ou plutôt Poursuiveuses : Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet, Batteurs : Fred et Georges Weasley et Gardien : Ron Weasley. L'équipe de Durmstrang, elle, est constituée ainsi : Attrapeur et Capitaine : Viktor Krum, Poursuiveurs : Alina Caranov, Vince Bantdok et Fabricio Ludini, Batteurs : Andréa Balavoha et Stève Guttenmark et Gardien : Eran Boslov. A présent, Krum et Potter se sèrrent la main...! Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais.... ! Les balles sont libérées... ! Le professeur Bibine s'apprête à sifflet.... ! Et ils sont partis !"  
  
Les quatorze joueurs, encouragés par leurs supporters respectifs, se répartirent sur le terrain. Harry et Viktor volaient presque côte à côte, au dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Harry, quelque peu inquiet, aperçut alors quelque chose qui lui remonta vraiment le moral. Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le stade, accompagné de Lupin et d'un gros chien noir. Harry, esquissa un petit sourire et reprit sa quête du Vif d'or avec une attention accrue. Pendant ce temps, en dessus des deux Attrapeurs, les joueurs se livraient un match sans pitié. La Défense des Gryffondor était mieux constituée que celle des Bulgares et leur gardien avait quelques points faibles que les Gryffondor avaient pu repérer lors des différents matchs que l'équipe avait joué. Ron, lui, représentait une surprise pour les Bulgares, qui s'était préparé à affronter l'implacable "Laurent", et qui se retrouvaient confrontés à un nouveau venu, ce qui déconcerta quelques peu les Attaquants. Fred et Georges, eux, se montraient sans pitié, et harcelaient les joueurs adverses d'une "pluie de Cognards". Balavoha et Guttenmark avaient du pain sur la planche pour protéger leurs poursuiveurs des grosses balles noires que les jumeaux renvoyaient sans cesse vers eux.  
  
"- Les Gryffondor mène par trente à vingt et Ludini est à l'attaque ! poursuivie Lee. Il passe à Caranov qui...non ! Un Cognard de Fred Weasley empêche Caranov de tirer et l'oblige, pour éviter le Cognard, à lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par Spinet. Ah, une belle attaque du faucon, exécutée sous nos yeux par les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui fonce vers les buts de Boslov. Spinet passe à Johnson, qui passe à Bell, qui repasse à Spinet, encore Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Bell, Spinet, Bell, Johnson qui tire et...MARQUE !! Cette diversion semble avoir portée ses fruits et permet aux Gryffondor de prendre un peu plus le large, sur le score de quarante à vingt ! Bantdok à l'attaque ! Oh, il semblerai que Krum ait vu le Vif !"  
  
En effet, Krum, concentré, piqua soudain vers le sol. Harry près à cette éventualité, et n'apercevant pas le moindre reflet doré, resta à sa place, déjouant ainsi la tentative de Krum qui remonta aussitôt, voyant que Harry ne le suivait pas.  
  
"- Il semble que Harry ait déjoué la Feinte de Wronski de Krum ! Celui-ci n'a pas l'air très enchanté de voir que sa botte secrète n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que lors de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde !  
  
- Jordan ! l'interrompit McGonagall. Contentez-vous de commenter le match, voulez-vous ?  
  
- Pas de problème professeur ! Krum et Potter reprennent leurs positions ! Bantdok, échappant à l'attention des jumeaux, fonce vers les buts des Gryffondor. Il tire...! Non ! Ron Weasley a bloqué et relance à Spinet qui envoye à Johnson. Passe à Bell, de nouveau Spinet, Johnson, Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Spinet, Bell, Spinet, Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Spinet, Bell qui...tire et....marque !!!!!! Encore un but de plus à l'éffectif des Gryffondor !"  
  
Le match atteignit alors son apogée. Les batteurs Bulgares , immitant les jumeaux Weasley, assaillirent les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor des Cognards qu'envoyaient les deux Weasley qui préfèrèrent calmé le jeu. Les poursuiveurs de Durmstrang profitèrent de l'acalmie pour tenter une offensive des buts adverses, profitant d'une faiblesse de Ron sur les buts extérieurs et rattrapèrent leur retard. Krum avait essayé, à nouveau, encore conclue par un échec, sa feinte. Harry, imperturbable, attendait le moment. En fait, son plan était simple, Hermione, grâce à ses recherches avait expliqué à Harry que Krum n'avait jamais eu à affronter la Feinte de Wronski et qu'il ne s'attendrait certainement pas à la voir exécuté par un joueur qui ne jouait pas au niveau international et n'ayant pas son expérience. Harry comptait donc jouer sur l'effet de surprise.  
  
"Le score est à présent de cinquante partout ! commenta Lee. Les batteurs ont recommencés à arroser les poursuiveurs adverses de Cognards empêchant une quelconque action en direction des buts. J'ai l'impression que la lutte au Vif d'or sera celle qui départagera les deux équipes !"  
  
Harry, décida de tenter sa chance. Feignant une grande concentration, il piqua soudainement vers les buts de Durmstrang. Krum, qui volait à côté de lui, persuadé que Harry avait bien vu le Vif d'or et aveuglé par son envie de vaincre, piqua à sa suite, une fraction de seconde plus tard. A moins d'un mètre du sol, Harry remonta soudainement en chandelle, frôlant l'un des poteaux du but, de près. Krum, s'apercevant alors de son erreur, redressa en catastrophe et évita de peu la pelouse du stade.  
  
"Pas mal, Harrrry !" le félicita Krum, encore un peu stupéfait de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, alors qu'ils recommençaient à voler côte à côte.  
  
"Whaouw ! s'exclama Lee. il semblerait que Krum est trouvé un adversaire digne de son nom ! Potter vient d'exécuter devant nous la célèbre fiente de Wronski, spécialité de Krum !"  
  
Les Gryffondor applaudirent vivement. Hermione avait un grand sourire.  
  
Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavande et Parvati avaient sortis, d'on ne sait où, une banderole où s'inscrivait "Allez Gryffondor ! La coupe aux Lions !"  
  
Angelina, Katie et Alicia, stimulées par les encouragements des élèves de Poudlard, parvinrent enfin à échapper aux Cognards. Elbov, surpris par l'échappée soudaine des trois Poursuiveuses adverses, ne put rien faire pour arrêter le Souafle.  
  
"SOIXANTE-CINQUANTE ! hurla Lee. GRYFFONDOR PREND L'AVANTAGE !"  
  
Cependant, Gryffondor ne garda pas longtemps l'avantage. Grâce à une manoeuvre discrète mais efficace, Caranov et Ludicini avaient réussit à échapper, à leur tour, aux Cognards et feintant, marquèrent, eux aussi, un nouveau but, sous les acclamations des élèves bulgares. Ce bref enthousiasme fut soudain remplacé par des cris d'encouragements aux deux Attrapeurs qui avaient, côte à côte, amorcés un piqué spectaculaire.  
  
"Il semblerait que, cette fois, Krum et Potter aient vu le Vif d'or ! commenta Lee, hésitant. Mais comment savoir...? Non ! Cette fois, ils ont vraiment vu le Vif. La lutte finale est engagée pour la victoire ou...la défaite !"  
  
La "lutte finale", comme disait Lee, était des plus acharnée. En effet, Harry et Viktor avaient bel et bien vu le Vif d'or, et, ensemble, avaient piqués sur la balle dorée. Toutes actions avaient cessée parmis les autres joueurs qui, passionnés par le combat que se menaient les deux Attrapeurs, encourageaient leur joueur respectif.  
  
Les deux joueurs, sur leurs Eclairs de Feu, rivalisaient de vitesse, sans que l'un puisse prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Concentrée sur l'éclat doré du Vif, à moins d'un mètre du sol, Harry aperçut alors, du coin de l'oeil, le plumage blanc-roux de l'effraie, perchée en haut des tribunes. Lâchant, l'espace d'une seconde son balai, il parvint, une fraction de seconde avant Krum, à refermer les doigts sur le Vif d'or. Reprenant tout de suite après le contrôle de son balai, Harry, frôla la pelouse et remonta en chandelle sous les cris de joies qui éclatèrent dans les tribunes.  
  
" J'Y CROIS PAS ! HARRY A LE VIF D'OR !!!! s'époumonna Lee. OUAIS !!! IL EST INCROYABLE !!! GRYFFONDOR, APRES, UN MATCH HALETANT, GAGNE LE TOURNOI, ET LE MATCH, SUR LE SCORE DE DEUX CENT DIX A SOIXANTE !"  
  
La suite de ses commentaires se perdit dans les hurlements de la foule des élèves, déchainés, de Poudlard, qui envahirent, en masse, la pelouse, au moment où les sept joueurs de Gryffondor, mettaient pied à terre, félicitant Harry.  
  
"- Tu as battu le meilleur Attrapeur Mondial ! hurla Fred, fou de joie.  
  
- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! s'exclamèrent, en choeur, Georges et Alicia."  
  
Les sept joueurs furent soudain prit dans la foule grouillante de leurs supporters et furent menés en triomphe jusqu'aux tribunes où Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall, qui pleurait de joie, remit la coupe aux Gryffondor, qui s'en donnaient à choeur joie. Krum et son équipe, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les vainqueurs !  
  
"- Quand tu serrrras en interrrrrnational ! glissa Krum à Harry. Je serrrrrais enchanté d'avoirrrr à lutter contrrrre un adverrrrsairrrre comme toi ! Félicitations, pourrrrrrrrrrrr ce beau match !  
  
- Merci ! Mais toi aussi, tu a été excellent !" ajouta Harry.  
  
Ron, lui aussi, touchait sa part de gloire, en tant que membre de l'équipe.  
  
Sous la demande des élèves, les sept joueurs, toujours vêtus de rouge, montèrent dans les tribunes, pour un "petit discours". Harry, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe, fut chargé d'ouvrir la discution.  
  
"- Merci à vous tous, pour vos encouragements et pour votre soutient, tout au long du Tournoi ! Nous somme heureux d'avoir fait gagné Gryffondor. Mais cette victoire, n'est pas seulement un nouveau trophée pour Gryffondor, mais aussi un...cadeau d'adieux, en quelque sorte, pour une grande partie de notre équipe pour qui, ce match, était le dernier, ici !  
  
- Comme le disait Harry ! poursuivit Fred, en prenant le relais. Cette victoire représente beaucoup pour Georges, Angelina et moi-même ! Rien ne pouvais mieux conclure notre dernière année à Poudlard ! Mais, la victoire reviens surtout à Harry ! C'est lui qui a attrapé le Vif d'or et a pris son boulot de Capitaine très à choeur, en choisissant, judicieusement, notre Gardien de remplacement qui, je pense, aura désormais une place dans l'équipe, après sa prestation d'aujourd'hui ! Allez, Ron ! Dis quelques mots !"  
  
Ron, aussi rouge que sa robe, ou presque, balbutia quelques mots, avant d'être remplacé par Georges, puis les trois Poursuiveuses, et enfin, par McGonagall, émue par cette belle victoire de sa maison.  
  
"A présent, nous allons tous regagner le château où une fête, concluant la fin du Tournoi sera organisée dans la Grande Salle ! annonça ensuite Dumbledore. Tout le monde y est invité ! Et, une fois encore, bravo à vous tous, gagnants ou perdants, pour avoir si bien participé au Tournoi qui, j'espère sera une expérience à poursuivre !"  
  
Les joueurs de Gryffondor furent portés en triomphe jusqu'au château, où, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, une grande fête avait été organisé. Même Peeves était de la partie. Rien ne fit plus plaisir aux Gryffondor que le magnifique lancer de tartes à la fraise, et autres, à la figure des Serpentard. (Harry soupçonna Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le Moine Gras et le fantôme de Serdaigle d'avoir convaincus Peeves d'agir de la sorte envers les "traîtres" !) La fête remporta un franc succès ! Les Elfes s'étaient surpassés. Fred, Georges et Lee lancèrent même quelques pétards du Dr Flibuste.  
  
"J'étais sûr que tu parviendrait à battre Mr Krum !" glissa Dumbledore à Harry, un peu plus tard dans la journée.  
  
Harry avait quitté la Grande Salle et était allé s'asseoir sur les marches menant au Parc. Dumbledore, qui s'était aperçut de son absence, l'y avait retrouvé, quelques minutes plus tard, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
"- On pouvais compter sur toi pour conserver la coupe à Poudlard ! En tout cas, tu as beaucoup impressionné Sirius, Remus et James !  
  
- Mon père est venu voir le match ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Et ils ont tous les trois rejoint la Forêt.  
  
- Je peux aller les voir ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Le héros de la fête ne pourrai pas se permettre d'échapper à la fête donner en l'honneur de son équipe ! répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Hum ! J'ai pas trop le choix, à ce que je voit ! plaisanta Harry.  
  
- Je ne pense pas ! assura Dumbledore, malicieusement. D'ailleurs, tu ferai bien d'y retourner avant que tes amis ne viennent te chercher !  
  
- Oui ! J'vais y aller ! approuva Harry en se levant. Et merci !  
  
- Merci pour quoi ?  
  
- Ben, pour tout !"  
  
Sur ses mots, Harry, laissant Dumbledore assez perplexe, s'engouffra dans le hall, et rejoignit la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein.  
  
Chapitre 43 : Retour dans la forêt  
  
Le lendemain, les cours de la matinée s'écoulèrent lentement, aux yeux d'Harry, qui attendait, avec impatience, l'occasion de filer à la Forêt Interdite. Au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore lui avait donné une autorisation spéciale pour "enfreindre le règlement" ( pour cette fois uniquement). L'occasion lui fut donner cet après-midi là. En effet, McGonagall, pour récompenser la victoire des Gryffondor, décida de ne pas faire ses cours de Métamorphose, pour les Gryffondor uniquement, ce jour- là. Et Hagrid, sûrement sur une suggestion de Dumbledore , ne fit pas son cours non plus, comme l'annonçait la note accrochée dans le hall, à l'heure du déjeuner. En plus, Dumbledore donna une excuse à Harry, pour Ron et Hermione, en prétendant vouloir voir Harry à son bureau.  
  
Une fois la voie libre et son repas avalé, Harry quitta la Grande Salle et rejoignit le Parc, accompagné de Dumbledore qui devait parler à Lupin. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite. La chouette effraie surgit alors à travers les branchages et voleta au dessus d'eux un moment, avant de partir, incitant les visiteurs à la suivre. Le rapace les emmena le long d'un petit sentier.  
  
"- Ah ! C'est vous, Dumbledore ! lança Lupin en arrivant au devant d'eux. On se demandait qui venait ainsi trainer dans les environs. Que nous vaut cette visite ?  
  
- Harry voulait venir vous voir et j'ai jugé préférable de l'accompagner !  
  
- C'est normal ! Bon, suivez moi, on ne va pas loin !"  
  
Effectivement, Lupin ne les emmena pas loin, et ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite clairrière où un gros chien noir et un cerf attendaient.  
  
"C'est bon ! les rassura Lupin, en arrivant. Ce n'est que Dumbledore qui nous a amené un visiteur !" ajouta-t-il, désignant Harry qui fermait la marche.  
  
A ces mots, Sirius et James reprirent leur forme humaine.  
  
"- Remus, Sirius, est-ce que je pourrai vous dire deux mots ? proposa Dumbledore, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé su le groupe.  
  
- Bien sûr !"  
  
Tous les trois s'éloignèrent, laissant seul, Harry avec son père. Un court silence s'installa.  
  
La chouette effraie, qui jusqu'à là, avait voleter au dessus de la clairrière, vint se poser dans un arbre voisin.  
  
"- Félicitations pour votre victoire d'hier ! commença James. Tu es un excellent Attrapeur !  
  
- J'ai eu de la chance !  
  
- Comme toujours, Harry, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Peut-être ! Mais, contre Voldemort, c'est seulement grâce à toi que...!  
  
- Pas la deuxième fois ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te protéger de l'Avada Kedavra ! Si il t'avait tué...!  
  
- En parlant de ça, je crois que... c'est cette pierre qui m'a permis de m'en sortir ! lança Harry, sortant de sa poche la petite pierre qui était redevenue dorée.  
  
- Cette pierre ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Quand j'ai pu quitter l'infirmerie, cette pierre était devenue nacrée et elle dégageait une légère chaleur !  
  
- Ainsi, ce serait cette pierre qui aurait absorbée une partie du sort ? J'ai toujours pensé que cette pierre était assez particulière, mais...! Ce n'était pas grand chose, comme cadeau !  
  
- Pourtant, ça a été le plus beau de tous ! assura Harry, remettant la pierre dans sa poche. Et le plus utile !  
  
- Tu sais que ta chouette, Hedwige, est très intelligente ! remarqua son père, en changeant de sujet.  
  
- Depuis que je l'ai, elle m'a toujours étonnée ! admis Harry. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu as reçut une lettre en assez mauvais état, il y a quelque temps, non ?  
  
- Euh...oui !  
  
- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle était dans cette état ?  
  
- Si ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- En fait, ce jour-là, elle s'était fait attaquée par le Grand-Duc de Voldemort. Comme cette chouette effraie s'entendait bien avec Hedwige, elle m'a menée jusqu'à ta chouette. Sans me connaître, Hedwige a compris que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, et elle s'est laissé faire, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'effaroucher. Et, après ça, elle est souvent venue dans la Forêt Interdite. Enfin, le soir où Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard, elle a réussit à rassembler tous les élèves, disséminés dans toute la forêt !  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle passait son temps avec l'effraie ? Au fait, d'où vient-elle ?  
  
- En fait, c'est tout simple ! Elle aussi s'est fait attaquée par le Grand-Duc, mais sans aucune raison, vue que c'était un animal, apparemment, sauvage qui vivait dans la forêt. Il m'a été assez difficile de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais rien ! Après que je l'ait guérie, elle est restée avec moi !  
  
- Alors, le cerf que j'ai souvent apperçu, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui ! C'est la seule forme qui me permettait de sortir de la Forêt sans problème, comme Sirius qui reste en chien quand il est en public !  
  
- Surtout, que, pour Sirius, c'est la faute de Pettigrow si, maintenant, il est obligé de se cacher !  
  
- Je sais ! Sirius m'a tout raconté ! Je ne pensais pas que Peter se serait joint à Voldemort, mais, il n'a fait ça que par faiblesse ! Et tu as bien fait de lui sauver la vie, il y a deux ans ! C'est lui qui a empêché Voldemort de venir s'assurer que l'Avada Kedavra avait bien fonctionné ou pas ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as rien à regretter !  
  
- D'accord ! mais pourquoi est-il aller tout raconter à Voldemort ? remarqua amèrement Harry.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. il a agit par faiblesse, rien d'autre ! Voldemort se nourrit de la faiblesse des autres, de ceux qui sont avide de pouvoirs ! Et, malheureusement, Peter faisait partit de ceux-là ! D'ailleurs, aucun de nous ne l'avais jamais suspecté !  
  
- Hum ! Tu sais, le sortilège que tu as utilisé pour contrer l'Avada Kedavra, dans la forêt, pourquoi...?  
  
- Je ne m'en suis pas servit, pour moi-même, il y a quatorze ans ? C'est ça ? A mon avis, ça fait quelque jours que cette question te tracasse, non ?  
  
- Un peu, oui !  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas utilisé pour plusieurs raisons ! Tout d'abord, je connaissais ce sortilège, c'est vrai, mais, même si je m'en était servis, ça n'aurait rien changé ! D'abord, car on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois, tandis que l'Avada Kedavra peut-être répété à l'infini ! Ensuite, ça ne fait que détruire le sort, pas le sorcier ! Enfin, ta mère et toi étiez encore là, et vous auriez risquer de faire les frais de ce sortilège ! Tu comprend ?  
  
- Oui ! Une autre question, lorsque j'ai rencontré Voldemort à Poudlard, pour la première fois, il m'a dit qu'il avait, à l'origine, seulement prévu de nous tuer, toi et moi ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! répondit son père, après une brève hésitation. Il est possible que Voldemort ait sentit que tu pourrais, un jour ou l'autre, représenté une menace pour lui et qu'il ait voulut t'éliminer, tant que tu étais encore jeune !  
  
- Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on m'envoye chez les Dursley ? marmonna Harry.  
  
- Pour ça, il est vrai que Dumbledore ne t'a pas fait un cadeau en te confiant à eux ! assura son père, en souriant. Le peu de fois que l'ai vu ton oncle, il était facile de savoir ses sentiments, vis-à-vis des sorciers ! Ils sont assez terre-à-terre !  
  
- Le pire, c'est plutôt Dudley ! remarqua Harry. En plus, il est au régime et est pourri gâté, ce qui n'arrange pas son caractère !  
  
- Donc, si je comprend bien, tu n'aime vraiment pas les Dursley ?  
  
- Ca ne serait peut-être pas le cas si eux ne me détestait pas à ce point ! Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard, je ne savais rien, rien du tout ! Et ils ne m'auraient pas laisser partir à Poudlard si Hagrid ne les avait pas dissuadé de s'opposer à ça ! Et, quand je suis à Poudlard, ils raconte à tout le monde qu'il m'ont envoyé à un centre récidiviste de je ne sais plus où !  
  
- Hum ! Dis-moi, Harry, tu préfèrerait passer tes vacances chez les Dursley, ou en tête-à-tête avec Rogue ?  
  
- Euh ! J'crois que je préfère tout autant les Dursley ! Au moins, il n'ont pas l'idée d'essayer de m'empoisonner, eux !  
  
- T'empoisonner ? Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Pour tester l'efficacité de nos antidotes ! Et il envisageait sérieusement de faire les test sur moi ! Et plus ça va, plus il me déteste !  
  
- Rogue a toujours été hargneux ! Quand on était étudiant à Poudlard, il n'était pas trop apprécié par les autres élèves et traînait toujours avec sa bande de Serpentard. Et, je pense que le tour que lui a joué Sirius n'a fait qu'aggraver sa haine !"  
  
Un long silence s'installa alors, laissant à Harry, assis sur un tronc d'arbre abbattu, le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.  
  
"- Papa ?  
  
- Oui Harry ?  
  
- J'aimerai vraiment que tu reste !  
  
- Harry ! commença son père en venant s'asseoir sur le tronc à côté de lui. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Ca serait contre-nature !  
  
- Mais, Voldemort, lui, s'est bien réssucité, lui !  
  
- Mais Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort, un peu comme toi, quand tu étais inconscient, à l'infirmerie. Mais il avait perdu ses pouvoirs ! Et puis, de toute façon, même quand je repartirai, je serait toujours auprès de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et ta mère aussi ! Dumbledore m'a raconté l'épisode du Patronus...! En tout cas, quoi que tu fasse, nous serons toujours fiers de toi, excepté, peut-être, si tu partais du côté de Voldemort !  
  
- Ca, jamais ! répliqua Harry, avec une détermination farouche.  
  
- Je te reconnais bien, là, Harry ! Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! Ne pas se laisser abattre ! C'est ce qui est le plus important, dans la vie !"  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Dumbledore, Sirius et Lupin, ayant visiblement finis de discuter, arrivèrent dans la clairrière.  
  
"- Désolé de vous interrompre ! lança Dumbledore en arrivant. Mais, Harry, il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer au château, si tu veux être à l'heure pour ton cours d'Histoire de la Magie !  
  
- C'est déjà l'heure ? s'étonna Harry, visiblement déçu. Demain, j'ai l'après-midi libéré, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ?  
  
- Pas tout seul, en tout cas, Harry ! remarqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Je pourrai toujours venir le prendre au château ! proposa Lupin.  
  
- Du moment qu'il ne s'aventure pas à venir seul, c'est bon !  
  
- Génial ! s'exclama Harry, en se levant d'un bond. Bon, à demain, alors !  
  
- D'accord ! Amuse-toi bien avec le professeur Binns !  
  
- Ses cours sont tellement passionnant !" ironisa Harry, en quittant la clairrière.  
  
Harry et Dumbledore quittèrent, en silence, la Forêt interdite.  
  
"- Je vois que cette petite escapade t'a plût ! remarqua Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Oh, oui ! C'était génial !  
  
- Mais, Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois tenter de faire des sorties "discrète", en pleine nuit, par exemple ! Je suis bien claire sur ce point ?  
  
- Je comptais pas faire de sortie de ce genre ! assura Harry, comprenant l'allusion à la cape d'invisibilité. Je sais que ça ne serait pas prudent !  
  
- Bien ! Je te laisse là ! ajouta Dumbledore quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall du château. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher car ton cours commence dans deux minutes, et le professeur Binns est plutôt strict sur la ponctualité !"  
  
Harry acquiéssa et fila en vitesse dans l'escalier de marbre, pour rejoindre ses amis, qui attendaient devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, deux secondes avant que la cloche ne retentisse.  
  
"- Eh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Dumbledore, pour te garder aussi longtemps ? demanda Ron, alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe, précédés par le professeur.  
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !" lança vivement Harry, sous un regard contrarié du professeur. Chapitre 44 : Le départ  
  
"Je t'expliquerai plus tard !" voilà la réponse que Harry avait fait à Ron, sans avoir la quelconque intentions de leurs parler de ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, du moins pour l'instant. D'ailleurs ses amis avaient renoncés à lui demander des explications.  
  
Pendant quatre jours, Harry passa tous ses temps libres dans la Forêt Interdite, avec Sirius, Lupin, et son père.  
  
Harry, sachant bien que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, profitait, d'autant plus, des rares moments où il pouvait "renouer avec son enfance".  
  
Ce jour-là, Harry, comme à son habitude, ayant une heure libre, avant un cours de Botannique, sortit dans le Parc, dans la vague idée de faire une petite visite à la forêt, ignorant délibérémment la demande de Dumbledore.  
  
"- Tiens ! Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? l'interpela une voix, assez familière, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le hall.  
  
- Oh ! Bonjour Professeur Lupin !  
  
- Harry, ça fait deux ans que je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ! observa Lupin, accompagné de Sirius, en chien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?  
  
- Non, j'ai une heure de libre, là !  
  
- Ah, dans ce cas, tu veux nous accompagner ? Dumbledore nous avait demandé d'aller faire quelque chose au château, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre le fait qu'on te ramène avec nous !"  
  
Tous trois se mirent alors en route et traversèrent rapidement le Parc.  
  
A peine arrivés dans la clairrière, la première chose que vit Harry, c'était Fumseck, posée sur le tronc d'arbre abattu. Les petits yeux noirs et brillants de l'animal se posèrent sur Harry qui aperçut alors Dumbledore, en grande discution avec son père et... une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, comme ceux d'Harry, qui n'était autre que Lily Potter !  
  
Harry, plus que surpris, incrédule, resta un moment stupéfait, sous le regard de Sirius et Lupin, guettant sa réaction. Fumseck laissa échapper une courte plainte.  
  
"Désolé de vous déranger ! intervint alors Sirius, en s'avançant vers eux, une main posée sur l'épaule de Harry, pas encore complètement revenu de sa surprise. Mais on vous emmène quelqu'un !"  
  
Dumbledore ne parut nullement surpris de la présence de Harry et celui-ci le soupçonna d'avoir envoyer, sous un faux prétexte, Lupin et Sirius le chercher.  
  
Lily, apercevant son fils, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
"- Oh Harry ! murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mon enfant !  
  
- Maman ? Mais comment...?"  
  
Harry s'interrompit en apercevant Dumbledore qui observait, adossé à un arbre, les retrouvailles, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus, un petit sourire aux lèvres, près de son père, qui, lui aussi, souriait. Sirius et Lupin, eux, étaient resté poliement en retrait.  
  
Finalement sa mère finit par lâcher Harry et l'emmena doucement auprès de Dumbledore et de James.  
  
Harry, s'étant enfin remis de sa surprise, était aux anges, rien n'aurait pû lui faire plus plaisir que de revoir ses deux parents, bien vivant, mais que temporairement.  
  
"Je vais vous laisser ! intervint alors Dumbledore. Je reviendrait chercher Harry, dans un peu moins d'une heure, pour le ramener en cours ! Viens, Fumseck !"  
  
Le Phénix, obéissant docilement, prit son envol, dans un bruissement d'aile et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Dumbledore qui, ayant adressé un regard complice à Harry, quitta la clairrière, suivit par Sirius et Lupin, laissant ensemble les trois Potter.  
  
L'heure qu'il passa avec ses parents, fut pour Harry, la plus belle heure de sa vie. Ayant deviné que ça serait sûrement aussi la dernière occasion qu'il aurait de leurs parler, il profita pleinement de cette rare possibilité.  
  
Dumbledore revint, près de cinquante minutes plus tard. Fumseck, lui, était resté, on ne sait où.  
  
"Désolé d'interrompre cette heureuse réunion familiale, mais...!" lança-t-il, à l'adresse des parents de Harry.  
  
Ceux-ci approuvèrent en silence.  
  
"- Harry, avant que nous ne repartions ! commença alors son père, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Nous tenions à te dire que...!  
  
- Nous somme très fiers de toi et que nous t'encourageons à rester comme tu es ! continua sa mère. Nous serons toujours auprès de toi, mon chéri, ne l'oublie jamais !  
  
- Sirius, Remus, prenez soin de Harry ! poursuivit James, à l'adresse de ses deux amis qui étaient revenu, en même temps que Dumbledore.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Il sera entre de bonnes mains ! assura Sirius qui avait rejoint Harry.  
  
- Adieux !'  
  
Sur ces mots, James et Lily Potter disparurent soudainement, dans un flash d'un blanc éclatant.  
  
Un silence pesant s'abbattit alors sur la clairrière. Harry resta, un instant figé, comme paralysé. Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il se détourna soudainement et quitta, en courant la clairrière.  
  
"- Harry...! commença Sirius en essayant de le retenir.  
  
- Laisse le ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il a besoin d'être seul un petit moment ! Je ferai bien d'aller dire au professeur Chourave que Harry n'assistera pas à son cours !"  
  
Disant cela, il partit à son tour, en direction du Parc, songeur et inquiet.  
  
Il arriva enfin dans le Parc et entra dans la Serre 3, interrompant le cours du Professeur Chourave commencé depuis dix minutes. Les élèves, surpris, levèrent tous la tête de leurs plants de Digitalis Purpris, une plante hérissée d'épines aux fleurs rouges sang, qui essayait de leurs mordre les doigts.  
  
"- Excusez cette interruption ! s'excusa-t-il auprès du professeur Chourave. Mais je venais vous annoncez que j'ai dispensé le jeune Potter d'aller en cours, pour cette après-midi. Il ne serait pas dans de bonnes conditions pour travailler. Par contre, pourrai-je vous emprunter Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ?  
  
- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur ! assura Chourave. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, voulez-vous bien venir ici deux minutes ?" appela-t-elle.  
  
Ron et Hermione, inquiet, non seulement sur la raison de cette sortie de cours, mais aussi par l'absence de Harry, s'approchèrent de la table du professeur Chourave.  
  
"- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! les rassura Dumbledore, une fois dehors. Je voulais vous parler de Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Il va bien, au moins !  
  
- Physiquement oui, moralement, non ! répondit simplement Dumbledore. Je voulais simplement vous demander si vous saviez où pouvais être Harry !  
  
- Euh... ! Ben, en général, quand il a besoin d'être seul ! commença Hermione. Il va, soit à la volière, avec Hedwige,...!  
  
- Soit au lac, soit dans notre dortoir ! acheva Ron. C'est les endroits les plus tranquilles !  
  
- Bien ! Merci ! Vous pouvez rejoindre votre salle de cours, maintenant ! Et ne vous en faites pas pour lui ! Par contre, je vous demanderai, quand vous le verrez, de ne surtout pas lui poser de question ! Et si vous pouviez faire passer le message...!  
  
- Pas de problème, professeur !" assura Hermione, avant de repartir avec Ron, à leur cours.  
  
Dumbledore partit ensuite vers la maison de Hagrid.  
  
Chapitre 45 : Aveux  
  
Mais laissons en là, Dumbledore et revenons à Harry.  
  
L'adolescent, qui venait, encore une fois, de perdre ses parents, avait quitté la Forêt Interdite et avait traversé le Parc, jusqu'au lac, comme l'avait supposé Ron et Hermione.  
  
Le moral au plus bas, il resta un long moment, la tête entre les bras, assis dans l'herbe bordant cette partie du lac, la plus éloigné du bateau des Durmstrang, vide à cette heure. Une faible plainte, assez familière le fit tressaillir. Harry, relevant la tête, aperçut alors, posé à côté de lui (il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver), Fumseck, qui le regardait, la tête penchée de côté.  
  
Un bref sourire traversa le visage d'Harry, devant l'air interrogateur du Phénix. Harry, tendant la main, caressa la tête écarlate de l'animal, qui dégageait une douce chaleur.  
  
Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, Fumseck repartit, laissant Harry dans sa sollitude et son amère réflexion. Celui-ci, plongeant la main dans sa poche, en ressortit sa baguette et la fit tournée de façon distraite entre ses doigts, projettant de faibles étincelles rouges et or.  
  
Harry, agacé, réfléchie encore un long moment, observant la surface calme et lisse du lac. Le calme et le silence qui règnait ne faisait qu'augmenter le trouble qui règnait en lui et chercha quelque chose à lancer à la surface du lac, afin de se changer les idées. Ses doigts se refermèrent, tout naturellement, sur la pierre qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Au contact de la douce chaleur qu'elle éméttait, Harry, surpris, la sortie et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait encore changée de couleur et était devenue, à présent, rose, presque rouge par endroit. Harry, de plus en plus intrigué par cette curieuse pierre l'observa plus en détail. Cette pierre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mise à part son changements de couleur et la chaleur qu'elle émettait. Il aperçut alors, sur le dos de la pierre, une forme sculptée. Harry scruta soigneusement la marque et la reconnue aussitôt, pour être l'emblème des Gryffondor, un lion, surmonté des lettres G.G. ! Harry, de plus en plus surpris, s'apprêta à ranger la pierre dans sa poche, étonné de ne pas avoir aperçut ce symbole plus tôt.  
  
"Ah, te voilà, Harry !"  
  
Harry sursauta et se retournant, vit Dumbledore venir vers lui, accompagné de Fumseck, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"- Ca ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce, tandis que Fumseck venait s'installer dans l'herbe, devant Harry.  
  
- Non ! Non !" assura Harry, avant de reporter son regard vers le lac, hésitant.  
  
Le silence retomba alors. Dumbledore vint s'asseoir près d'Harry et, caressant Fumseck, observa à son tour, la surface lisse et claire du lac. Curieusement ce fut Harry qui, mal à l'aise, rompit le silence, le premier.  
  
"- Professeur...! Pourquoi...?  
  
- Je suis désolé Harry ! Je ne penserai pas que ça serait aussi dur ! expliqua Dumbledore. Si j'avais su que ça se finirait de cette façon, je ne t'aurais jamais imposer cette nouvelle épreuve. Après tout ce que tu as déjà subis, surtout ces deux dernières années, je...!  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! remarqua sombrement Harry, fixant le sol. Je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas !  
  
- Ton père craignait justement que ça se passe comme ça ! Il me disait que ça n'était pas très bon, pour toi, de te laisser venir comme ça, aussi souvent !  
  
- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt, pour mes parents ? demanda Harry, croisant alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.  
  
- Pour ton propre bien ! répondit-il calmement, malgré la lueur accusatrice qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. La séparation n'aurait été que plus dure, plus brutale pour toi ! Et vu les circonstances, tu aurais été plus vulnérable lors d'une éventuelle attaque ! C'était pour ton bien, tu comprends ?"  
  
Oh oui, Harry comprenait, mais il refusait d'admettre les faits. Il ne répondit donc pas et se replongeant dans ses pensées, triturait distraitement la pierre sculptée.  
  
Le silence se prolongea, pesant. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira.  
  
"Bon ! Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps ! remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger. Si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver ! ajouta-t-il en se levant. Ah, au fait Harry, j'ai prévu tes professeurs de ton absence pour les cours de Botannique, et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques !"  
  
En entendant ça, Harry sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la Forêt Interdite. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore l'avait devancé dans ses décisions.  
  
"- Désolé ! murmura alors Harry.  
  
- Désolé pour quoi ? s'étonna Dumbledore en revenant auprès d'Harry.  
  
- Pour ma conduite ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter !  
  
- Tu sais, c'est un peu compréhensible, Harry ! Pendant quelques jours, la vie que tu as connu pendant ta première année à "repris ses droits" ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, je te l'avais dit, que l'effet n'était que temporaire ! Mais, dit toi que tu as eu une occasion unique, que peu de gens ont pû avoir dans la vie !  
  
- Oui, vous avez raison ! approuva Harry, en souriant.  
  
- Je suis content de voir que tu reprend le dessus ! remarqua Dumbledore, en lui souriant à son tour. Il ne faut jamais... ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre, Harry ?" s'interrompit-il, apercevant l'éclat, à présent rouge vif de la pierre que Harry avait toujours entre les doigts.  
  
Celui-ci, surpris, lui montra la pierre.  
  
"- Ah ! Tu l'as enfin eut ? remarqua Dumbledore, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la pierre.  
  
- Pourquoi, enfin ? interrogea Harry, curieux.  
  
- C'est une pierre qui se transmet de père en fils, Harry ! Il était donc normal que tu l'ait, à ton tour !  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale, cette pierre ?  
  
- Tu as sûrement remarqué le dessin qui y est gravé ?  
  
- Oui, un lion et les initiales "G.G.". Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est la pierre des Gryffondor, Harry. Le lion est, comme tu le sais, l'emblème de Gryffondor et "G.G.", les initiales de Godric Gryffondor !  
  
- Alors, ça voudrai dire que... ?  
  
- Oui Harry, tu es un descendant de Gryffondor ! Toi qui te tracassais souvent, lors de tes premières années, pour savoir si tu avais ta place à Gryffondor, tu as ta réponse. Tu y es mieux placé que dans aucune autre maison, et certainement pas Serpentard ! Mais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, depuis le temps, c'est la première fois que la pierre prend cette couleur rouge vif. D'habitude, elle virait au rose, mais pas au rouge !  
  
- En plus, elle a des propriétés cachées ! remarqua Harry. Je pense que c'est cette pierre qui m'a protégé de l'Avada Kedavra. Elle était devenue nacrée, et dégageait de la chaleur !  
  
- Ca serait possible ! Cette pierre est très mystérieuses ! Et, à chaque fois, elle révèle des choses nouvelles à son propriétaire ! Mais, je pense que la raison pour laquelle cette pierre soit devenu aussi écarlate que au temps de Godric Gryffondor, c'est que tu es l'authentique héritier de Gryffondor, tout comme Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard !  
  
- Ah, et pourquoi moi, en particulier ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tout simplement parce que, avec le nombre de générations qui sont nées, issus de Gryffondor, au moins l'une d'elle s'est retrouvée avec deux "héritiers". Et c'était l'aîné, qui récupérait la pierre, le deuxième était négligée par cette tradition et n'étaient jamais vraiment reconnu comme des Gryffondor. Ce qui fait que, avec le temps, se sont formées deux lignées de Gryffondor, très distincte.Or, ils se trouvent que tes parents étaient issus de ces deux lignées et que, par conséquent, tu es un Gryffondor, à part entière, la réunion des deux familles, si tu préfère ! Mais ça, peu de gens connaissent la vérité sur ces deux familles, pourtant issues du même ancêtre ! Cette pierre est aussi un secret familial, que seuls les descendants de Gryffondor connaissent ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! Mais, il y a quelque chose qui...! Si cette pierre est un secret de famille, comme se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de son existence ?  
  
- Et bien...c'est parce que j'en ait entendu parler, voilà tout !"  
  
Harry devinait, au ton de sa voix, que Dumbledore ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais il renonça à réfléchir sur ce point et remit la pierre dans sa poche.  
  
Le silence retomba. Harry réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais ses réfléxions ne firent que lui baisser le peu de moral qu'il avait retrouvé.  
  
Devant l'humeur mausade de l'adolescent, Dumbledore soupira et se leva. Mais cette fois, au lieu de faire mine de partir, il vint se mettre face à Harry, qui gardait la tête basse et, après un moment d'hésitation, mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry qui, surpris, leva la tête et croisa le regard pénétrant du vieil homme.  
  
"- Harry, je vais te dire une bonne chose ! Tu as fait preuve d'un très grand courage cette année ! Non seulement face à Voldemort mais aussi face à toi même ! Tu as combattu tes propres sentiments et il fallait bien qu'ils te submergent à un moment ou à un autre ! Tu as déjà conu de nombreuses difficultés et tu en connaîtra certainement d'autres. En tout cas, ton courage sera encore mis à l'épreuve, d'une façon ou d'une autre !  
  
- Peut-être ! céda Harry. Mais, je veux dire, ça m'a fait bizarre ! J'ai eu l'impression de perdre mes parents, pour la deuxième fois.  
  
- Harry ! Tes parents ne sont peut-être plus, physiquement, auprès de toi, mais ils sont en toi, Harry ! Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour te sauver la vie ! Et depuis que tu es à Poudlard, plus les années passent et plus tu leurs ressemble. Comme on te l'a souvent dit, tu as tout de ton père, sauf les yeux. Et plus je t'observe et plus ces ressemblances sont frappantes ! Le même dédain pour les réglements, le même courage, la même détermination, le...même don pour le Quidditch...! C'en est presque troublant ! Je vais te dire une dernière chose ! Il ne faut jamais se laisser abattre ! Il faut toujours relever la tête et en redemander ! Tomber, pour mieux se relever, si tu préfère ! Mais, tu ne peux trouver cette force de résister, qu'en toi-même ! Il ne faut pas se morfondre mais aller de l'avant !  
  
- Oui ! Mais en parlant d'aller de l'avant, je ferais bien d'aller en cours ! remarqua Harry, un peu troublé.  
  
- Ah, tu compte quand même y aller ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Ben oui ! Ne serai se que pour rassurer mes amis !  
  
- Bon ! De toute façon, je devais aller voir Hagrid et Madame Maxime !"  
  
Chapitre 46 : Le Festin de fin d'année  
  
Les deux derniers jours, avant les vacances, se passèrent sans incident quelconque. Après la discussion du lac, Harry avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à Ron et Hermione. Une grande partie des professeurs avaient renoncés à donner leurs cours et laissaient les élèves faire ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'ils restaient dans les salles de cours. Rogue, lui-même, au grand étonnement de tous les élèves, s'était adoucis, et, de plus, se montrait moins irritable envers les Gryffondor.  
  
Quand leur emploi du temps le leurs permis, Harry, Ron et Hermione, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, allèrent voir Sirius et Lupin à qui Dumbledore avaient confié une nouvelle mission et devaient partir au plus vite.  
  
Le banquet de fin d'année arriva enfin. Personne ne fut surpris quand, les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle décorée des bannières rouges et or de la maison gagnante, Gryffondor. Celles-ci symbolisaient la victoire des Gryffondor, dans la Coupe des quatre maisons de Poudlard, pour la quatrième fois.  
  
Une fois tous les élèves installés, dans un grand brouhaha, notamment à la table des Gryffondor, où Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête affichait un sourire radieux, Dumbledore se leva :  
  
"Et voici une nouvelle année qui s'achève ! Celle-ci a été plutôt mouvementée, comme vous le savez tous, mais a eu, tout de même quelques avantages, comme l'anulation des examens ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Avant tout, je voudrais remercier les représentants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang pour leur venue à Poudlard et pour avoir participer activement au bon fonctionnement du Tournoi de Quidditch et pour leur côté "bons- joueurs" ! Cette première expérience s'étant montrée très concluante, Madame Maxime, Monsieur Valdaviakof et moi-même avons décidés, d'un commun accord de poursuivre le tournoi qui, sur la proposition de Madame Maxime, se passerait à Beauxbâtons !"  
  
Dumbledore s'interrompit. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmis la foule des élèves.  
  
"Mais, pour l'instant, laissons de côté le tournoi de Quidditch et passons aux résultats de la coupe des quatre maisons ! reprit Dumbledore. Comme vous l'avez tous remarquer, c'est Gryffondor qui, une fois de plus, gagne le tournoi. Donc, voici le classement : Quatrième : ...Poufsouffle, avec trois cent quatre- vingt deux points. Troisième... Serpentard, avec trois cent quatre-vingt trois point ! Deuxième,...Serdaigle, avec quatre cent dix points et enfin, premier... Gryffondor, avec...sept cent vingt points....!"  
  
Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, exceptés les Serpentard. Des cris de joies retentirent à la table des Gryffondor ! Sept cent vingts points...! C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'une maison atteignait un tel score ! Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent parmis les autres élèves.  
  
"- Professeur ! intervint alors un élève de Serdaigle. Comment se fait-il que Gryffondor ait obtenu un tel score ?  
  
- Pour une raison toute simple, miss Faucett ! répondit Dumbledore. Tout d'abord par la belle victoire des Gryffondor lors du Tournoi de Quidditch, ensuite par leurs bons résultats au cours de l'année et enfin, pour le bon sens qu'ils ont tous eux dans la Forêt Interdite, notamment en ayant eu l'idée de rassembler tout le monde, mais c'est surtout la démonstration de courage de l'un d'entre eux !" ajouta-t-il en adressant un coup d'oeil à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci rougit quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un silence s'installa alors.  
  
"Allez ! s'écria soudain Fred en se levant soudain et en grimpant sur la table des Gryffondor. Un grand bravo pour Harry !" lança-t-il.  
  
Un silence étonné suivit sa déclaration puis...  
  
"- Vive Harry ! hurlèrent en choeur les Gryffondor, immités par les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.  
  
- Hip hip hip...! commença Fred, toujours debout sur la table.  
  
- ...Hourra !" hurlèrent en choeur les autres Gryffondor, tandis que Harry, embarrassé, baissait la tête.  
  
De nouveaux applaudissements tout aussi nourris que précédemment retentirent dans la salle, tandis que Fred, ravis de son petit numéro se rasseyait.  
  
Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Elfes s'étaient, une fois de plus, surpassés. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, les jumeaux eurent même le droit d'ajouter aux repas, leurs spécialités, notamment les crêmes-canaris. Ron, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en voyant McGonagall jeter un regard soupçonneux à sa crême renversée, puis aux jumeaux, avant de se décider à y goûter ! Lee Jordan fit également éclater quelques pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. L'apparition de Peeves, au moment du dessert, conclut à merveille la soirée surtout, quand il commença à bombarder Malefoy de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, notamment des tartes et des gâteaux à la crème, avant de s'enfuir en cacquétant, poursuivit par Rusard, et le Baron Sanglant.  
  
Les élèves ne virent pas le temps passé ! Surtout les Gryffondor qui passèrent un excellent moment, et étaient très satisfaits de leur victoire. Finalement, il fut l'heure de quitter leurs invités !  
  
Tous sortirent dans le Parc où Hagrid finissait d'atteler les chevaux de Madame Maxime au carosse des Beauxbâtons. Krum salua chaleureusement Harry, Ron et Hermione à qui il donna, discrètement, une lettre. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Harry qui préféra ne rien dire, tandis que Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, glissait la lettre dans sa poche, en faisant un grand sourire à Krum qui, sous les regards envieux des autres élèves, fit un dernier geste amical aux trois amis, avant de rejoindre ses camarades d'école, au bateau. Les français et les Bulgares partirent comme ils étaient venus et les élèves de Poudlard purent enfin rentrer au château et durent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs et préparèrent leurs affaires pour le lendemain.  
  
Chapitre 47 : Dernière lettre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, réveillé par un léger bruit. Intrigué, Harry, mit ses lunettes, quitta son lit et aperçut, à la fenêtre, une chouette d'un blanc éclatant qui aurait pû être Hedwige, excepté le fait que Hedwige était paisiblement endormie dans sa cage.  
  
Harry, étonné, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la chouette qui s'engouffra dans le dortoir, dans un doux froissement de plumes et vint se poser sur le lit de Harry, porteuse d'une lettre et d'un petit paquet.  
  
L'adolescent, rejoignit la chouette sur son lit et détacha la lettre et le paquet que l'animal portait. Le rapace, aussitôt débarassé de sa mission, reprit son vol et, sortant par la fenêtre, encore ouverte, disparut dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. Harry, de plus en plus perplexe, alla fermer la fenêtre et regagna son lit. Là, il observa, un bref instant la lettre, se demandant à qui appartenait cette chouette.  
  
Ouvrant la lettre qui lui était destinée, Harry sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture, ronde et soignée.  
  
"Cher Harry, J'espère que tu va bien ! Lorsque nous nous sommes vu, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important sur la pierre ! C'est la pierre des Gryffondor, mais peut-être le sais-tu déjà ! Et je te demande de la garder précieusement, elle pourrait t'être utile ! Cette année, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes avec les Dursley, maintenant que tu as achevé ton premier cycle...! Ah oui, une dernière chose, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Dumbledore s'inquiétait tant pour toi ? Et bien, c'est...ton...arrière- grand-père ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire ! Ta mère et moi te souhaitons de bonnes vacances. Avec tout notre affection, James et Lily Potter. PS : Voici un petit cadeau qui devrait te plaire !"  
  
Harry, stupéfait, relis plusieurs fois la lettre. Ainsi, Dumbledore était son arrière grand-père ! Voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi il connaissait le secret de la pierre des Gryffondor. Harry s'interressa alors au paquet qui contenait un livre et une photo encadrée. Harry feuilleta rapidement le livre, intitulé "les milles et une façon de jouer au Quidditch" et qui était richement illustré de photographie des différentes figures qu'on pouvait réaliser lors d'un match. L'adolescent s'interressa ensuite à la photo qui représentait son père et sa mère, qui portait un bébé dans ses bras, Harry, devant ce qui devait être leur maison, en compagnie de Sirius. D'après ce qui était écrit à l'arrière de la photo, elle avait été prise le jour de ses un an, c'est à dire seulement quelques mois avant la mort de ses parents. Harry s'assombrit à cette pensée.  
  
Harry, ému, passa le reste de son temps à regarder, sans se lasser, la photo et à lire le livre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il rangea son courrier quand ses camarades de dortoirs se réveillèrent, quelques heures plus tard, décidé à ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cinq adolescents, habillés, descendirent à la Salle Commune. Là, Ils retrouvèrent les autres Gryffondor et, tous ensemble, descendirent à la Grande Salle, bien peuplée à cette heure-là. Les élèves discutaient avec animation, à leurs tables respectives. S'installant à la table des Gryffondor, les adolescents commencèrent à déjeuner, en discutant, avec animation, de projets de vacances.  
  
"- Eh, Harry ! lança Ron, enjoué. Au mois d'août, Poudlard organise un stage de Quidditch ! Ca serai génial de le faire, non ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Mais comment tu sais ça ?  
  
- C'est Viktor qui m'en a parlé ! murmura Hermione, en rougissant légèrement.  
  
- Ah ! Il va venir pour le stage, je suppose ? remarqua Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Ca serai bien si tu pouvais venir à la maison cette été ! Comme ça, on pourrait s'entraîner, avant le stage ! suggéra Ron, sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione. Et pourquoi il vient ? Après tout, Krum ne fait pas partit de Poudlard !"  
  
Harry, laissa Ron et Hermione se chamailler à propos de Krum et jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Là, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui, visiblement, l'observait, songeur, depuis un moment. Harry sourit et se retourna vers ses amis qui avaient, semble-t-il, laisser tomber le sujet de Krum.  
  
Fred arriva alors derrière eux.  
  
"Tenez, McGonagall nous a dit de vous donner ça ! lança-t-il en leurs tendant trois parchemins à l'aspect officiel."  
  
Harry sursauta en lisant le papier qui annonçait que, à partir de maintenant, étant donné qu'il entrait en second cycle, il était autorisé à utiliser la magie, hors du collège.  
  
"- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Quand je vais montrer ça aux Dursley...!  
  
- Tes vacances vont être meilleures que d'habitude ! renchérit Ron. Tu vas bien t'amuser avec eux cette été !  
  
- Ca, c'est sûre !" s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste. Chapitre 48 : Retour à King 's Cross  
  
"- Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas voulut ! râla Ron.  
  
- J'en sais rien, Ron, mais calme-toi, d'accord !" répliqua Harry.  
  
Tous deux, assis près de la fenêtre de leur compartiment, discutaient avec animation.  
  
"- Et puis, Dumbledore a sûrement ses raisons ! remarqua tranquillement Hermione, qui, assise un peu plus loin, vérifiait que Pattenrond ne manquait de rien.  
  
- De plus, il a n'a pas dit un non catégorique ! observa Harry. Il a juste dit à ta mère qu'il voulait que je reste chez les Dursley, au moins pendant les deux premières semaines. Et puis, j'vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley cette année ! ajouta-t-il, en leurs montrant le parchemin que McGonagall leurs avait fait passé quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son jean. Ils vont être verts quand ils verront ça !  
  
- Oui, sûrement ! concéda Hermione, avec un petit sourire. Mais n'en fait pas trop quand même !  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! J'en ferait juste assez pour ne pas avoir à subir une année de plus le régime de Dudley et ne pas mourrir de faim pendant les deux semaines que je passerait chez eux !  
  
- Ouais ! Mais bon, c'est quand même dommage !" s'entêta Ron.  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Harry avait déjà hâte d'y retourner. Mais, en attendant, il devrait passer deux mois, à se venger des Dursley et à s'amuser chez Ron.  
  
Contrairement à l'aller, les élèves n'étaient pas répartis dans les compartiments en fonction de leurs classes, si bien que Ron, Hermione et Harry partageaient le leur avec les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville, Angelina, Katie et Alicia.  
  
Fred et Georges, depuis que le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de Pré-au-Lard, n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'ils voulaient retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les dix adolescents firent de nombreuses parties de batailles explosives et partagèrent les friandises qu'ils achetèrent à la vendeuse, qui était passée, un peu plus tôt, puis discutèrent des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux, et de Quidditch.  
  
Pendant tout le voyage, Harry se demanda se qu'était devenue la chouette effraie. Depuis le départ de ses parents, il ne l'avait vu nulle part, comme si l'animal s'était mystérieusement volatilisé dans la nature. Finalement lassé de se poser des questions qui restaient sans réponsie, Harry se joignit à la conversation de ses amis. Fred et Georges étaient plus que jamais décidés à ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes mais ne savaient pas comment l'annoncer à leurs parents.  
  
Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ayant une fin, le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross où les élèves se séparèrent alors qu'ils rejoignaient le mondes des Moldus. Là, Harry aperçut l'oncle Vernon, qui semblait toujours aussi scandalisé que Harry se promène, en public, avec une chouette.  
  
"- Bon courage avec tes Moldus ! murmura Ron à Harru.  
  
- Bah, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ces vacances vont être passionnantes ! répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
  
- On se voit pour le stage, pendant les vacances ? lança Hermione.  
  
- Je ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde ! assura Harry. Dis bonjour à ta famille, de ma part !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron, après les avoir salués, en suivant son oncle, toujours aussi aimable, jusqu'à la sortie. Epilogue  
  
"- Harry, ton dîner est prêt ! lui cria la tante Pétunia, depuis l'entrée.  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite !" répondit-il avant de quitter tranquillement sa chambre et en sentant, en provenance de la cuisine, de bonnes odeurs de saucisses et de baccons.  
  
Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était rentré de Poudlard mais Harry, pouvait déjà remarquer la différence de comportement de son oncle et sa tante.  
  
En effet, à peine rentrer à Privet Drive, alors que son oncle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer dans sa chambre, Harry leurs avait montré l'autorisation.  
  
Voyant cela, l'oncle Vernon avait viré au rouge, puis au gris, tandis que Harry s'efforçait de rester le plus naturel possible.  
  
Finalement, les Dursley avaient formés un "conseil de guerre" dans le salon, et avait bien été obligé d'admettre l'authenticité de ce parchemin, signé, non seulement par McGonagall, mais aussi par Dumbledore, qui avait sûrement prévu une éventuelle opposition des Dursley.  
  
En plus de cela, ce matin-là, les Dursley avaient reçut une lettre de Poudlard que Harry supposait avoir été écrite par Dumbledore. Cette lettre, bien que Harry, n'ait pû en connaître le contenu, eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les Dursley. Si bien que, à présent, son oncle et sa tante s'intérréssaient tout autant à Harry qu'à Dudley, alors que, jusqu'à là, ils s'étaient contenté de l'ignorer.  
  
Bien sûr, Dudley criai à l'injustice et bavait d'envie devant les repas de son cousin, alors qu'il devait se contenter de fruits et légumes. Mais, après s'être fait sermonner par son père, Dudley cessa de bougonner et mangea, de très mauvaise grâce, ses choux fleurs. En plus, à présent, Dudley avait cessé d'ennuyé Harry, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau avec une queue de cochon, et il ordonna même à ses amis, qui venaient presque tous les jours, chez les Dursley, de ne pas s'occuper de Harry. Celui-ci pouvait donc profiter pleinement de ses vacances. En fait, tout allait pour le mieux pour Harry.  
  
Après la première semaine de vacances, son oncle l'ayant ammené à Londres, Harry avait trouvé, dans un magasin moldus, un petit écrin transparent, que son oncle lui avait acheté, et qui à présent, trônait sur sa table de chevet et dans lequel brillait la pierre écarlate des Gryffondor, tandis que la photo qu'il avait reçut quelques jours auparavant, était posée sur une étagère, à côté de ses livres de Quidditch. Harry était tellement ravi qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas de Voldemort qui , à des centaines de kilomètres de là, préparait de nouveaux plans de vengeance.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ F i n ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miss_Black  
  
Ah oui !, en passsant, cette ptf est celle de Cécilia ! 


	9. Merci!

Salut à tous!!!!  
  
Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers pour cette histoire. Pour ceux qui ont aimé, cette histoire est celle de Ccilia, allez voir ses fics, elles sont géniales. En pensant, tu les continues?  
  
Alors, merci à : Ccilia(lol, c`est ta fic!) Elea Lily la Tigresse Scote tawel Bayram Kei Hei ________ Loulou  
  
Encore merci! et à la prochaine!!!  
  
~Miss_Black~ 


End file.
